


禁断之爱

by Christine_17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, 塞巴斯蒂安魔王路西法设定, 魔界设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_17/pseuds/Christine_17
Summary: 旧文补档未授权续写，接原作第一季剧情文笔稀烂，请多见谅





	1. 第一部 Chapter 0-2

第一部

**Chapter0**

    懦弱的人类总是用尊严来换得自己想拥有的一切，甘愿为了自身而成为只会低头哈腰的看门狗，贪婪又自私，信仰神的庇护，又沉沦于恶魔的温柔，还妄想得到垂怜。

 

Chapter1

    “少爷，话剧还好看吗？”

    “啊”夏尔垂下眼帘看着亲密地挽着自己的伊丽莎白，应了一声后便上了马车。

    这个恶魔，会有爱吗？

    夏尔自嘲的抚上了”希望的碎片”，自己还真是问出了一个愚蠢的问题呢。　

    “少爷，怎么了？”仿佛是感觉到了夏尔的异样，塞巴斯蒂安语气关切的转过头问道。

    “没什么。”故作无所谓地回了话，失意的眸子恢复了原样。

    “诶？”字眼中充满了疑惑的语气，上翘的尾音仿佛恶魔的恶趣味”那少爷应该好好陪陪伊丽莎白小姐哦。”

    “嗯？”夏尔疑惑的望着赛巴斯，才发现伊丽莎白今天格外的安静。

    “没有爱的话，还不如死了的好。”

    伊丽莎白在马车里一直重复着这句话。这是话剧第四幕中玛莎儿为和恶魔在一起而对父亲所说的话，当时剧场里所有的女性几乎都哭了出来。

    “和恶魔恋爱呢，好浪漫啊……”伊丽莎白一脸陶醉，忽然话锋一转问上了夏尔“对不对夏尔？”

    “……嗯。”夏尔传言，撩起帘子看向了马车的窗外。

    恶魔吗？恶魔是不会有爱的哦

    玛莎儿的结局就是最好的证明。　

 

Chapter2

    “——最后，玛莎儿的灵魂还是被那个她爱得死心塌地的恶魔取走了。哎，可怜的的玛莎儿……”回到凡多姆海恩宅的伊丽莎白兴致勃勃地给下人们讲着今天看的话剧。

    “啊……玛莎儿好可怜，呜呜呜呜呜……”梅林竟被感动得留下了泪。

    “不就是一部话剧，有什么好哭的！”夏尔蹙起精致的眉毛，梅林在在自家少爷冷冷的评价中止住了哭声。

    “塞巴斯蒂安，晚餐后送伊丽莎白回去。”

    “Yes，my lord.”

     塞巴斯蒂安一如既往地微笑鞠躬。

    “嘁——”真是该死的美学，夏尔的眉毛又蹙紧了一层。

 

    看来少爷还真是小孩子脾气呢。身后的塞巴斯蒂安在心里偷笑，酒红色妖娆的眸子里闪过一丝狡黠和一丝不经意的宠溺

    ——嘛，这才是我的少爷。

 

 

    夜晚，夏尔站在落地窗前，黑色的夜衬得房内的灯光奢靡，脑海不知怎么的一遍遍回放起了那场话剧。

    少女对恶魔说：“看，我的生命、心、灵魂这一切的一切，如果你不需要的话，我不知道它们还能去什么地方。”

    恶魔对少女说：“千万不要这么说，我美丽的爱人，我们是如此的相爱，我不能拿走你的全部，请允许我用我的生命、心、灵魂交换你全部的一切。

    少女对父亲说：“如果没有爱的话，还不如死了的好。”

    恶魔对少女说：“愚蠢的人类啊，你真的相信了我的谎言吗？你真的相信了我是爱你的吗？我只是想要你的灵魂而已啊。”

    夜，微凉。伦敦市区的夜景也许繁华得不像夜晚，但在这座坐立森林中的府邸却是安静得可怕，天鹅绒般的夜色坠下一颗颗晶莹的明亮，纯洁得就像天使的眼泪一般，是无法触及的存在。坠入地狱的人儿啊，已经不需要神的救赎了，需要的，只有棋子罢了，爱什么的，早应该抛弃了，只是，心还是好空虚、好难过。

    一股凉意袭来，夏尔不禁抱紧了自己的身体


	2. 第一部 Chapter 3

Chapter3  
“少爷？”推开门，塞巴斯蒂安捧着丝绸的睡衣走了进来，“该就寝了，夜里凉，再站下去的话会感冒的哦~”上翘的尾音仿佛哄小孩子的语气，而高傲的少爷却出乎意料地没有恼羞成怒地反驳。  
“嗯。”夏尔应了声，走向了King Size的大床，任塞巴斯蒂安服侍换上宽大的衬衫。望着塞巴斯蒂安熟练的动作，夏尔忽然心上一阵钝痛。  
“呐，塞巴斯蒂安，你会夺走我的灵魂吗？”  
“诶？”  
“没什么，”夏尔咬了咬下嘴唇，“你下去吧。”  
“少爷，在您有生之年，我都是您的执事。即使王座坍塌，闪亮的王冠腐朽，王座下的尸骸堆积如山，我也会在倒塌的王座前，陪伴在无声倒下的小小国王的身边，直到听到最后的那一声‘将军’为止”红瞳恶魔单膝跪下，手抵胸前，仿佛许下骑士最忠诚的承诺。  
——只是，我们似乎忘了，恶魔的胸腔没有东西在跳动，那么这样许下的承诺算什么。  
“啊，”也许，这便是最好的选择了吧，无声地叹了口气，夏尔转过身垂下眼帘”塞巴斯蒂安，只有你，永远不能背叛我，永远都不能……”  
“Yes，my lord.”  
夏尔望着眼前的恶魔，唇角弯起无声的弧度，成为王，注定孤寂的存在，没有伙伴，只有棋子。  
——因为，这是自己选择的寂寞啊。

“当然，相应的，您永远无法逃离恶魔身边，”塞巴斯蒂安抬起了头，眸子里流转着不加掩饰的贪婪”希望少爷明白这一点。”  
“知道了。”夏尔不用想也可以猜得到这个恶魔到底是指的什么，只是，这也是自找的吧。  
“那我退下了。”  
夏尔叹了口气，闭上眼晴下了最大的决心。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，留下来陪我直到睡着。”  
孤清的月光洋洋洒洒地撒落在墨绿色发的少年身上，如同出落凡尘的天使，不……是坠入地狱的撒旦。  
“我有点冷……只是……这样而已。”  
“诶？”狭长的眸子闪过一丝诧异，塞巴斯蒂安又好像想起了什么好玩的东西，笑容变得谦恭了起来，“这是逾越，少爷，我只是个执事而已。”  
“那今天给你特权，”夏尔似乎没有察觉到塞巴斯蒂安笑容的异样，自顾自的说道，”只有今晚，你不是我的执事，亦或是棋子……只要留下来就好……”  
夏尔转过头：“这样，总可……唔……”忽然嘴唇下覆上一片柔软，随即被霸道地堵住不留一丝缝隙，贪婪地索取夏尔的氧气，挑逗的动作下夏尔推开塞巴斯的效果微乎其微，津液肆意的留下。  
直到身下人开始渐渐失去了力气，瘫软在自己的怀里，塞巴斯蒂安才恋恋不舍地离开了夏尔的唇，扯开暧昧的银丝。  
“赛巴斯你这是干什么，这是逾越。”吻后的夏尔大口大口地呼吸着空气，白皙的脸上飘上两朵红晕，因为生气而嘟起的嘴唇被吻得肿红，在昏黄的灯光下泛起诱人的色泽。  
“少爷，你还真是妖孽啊。”塞巴斯蒂安仿佛没有听见他的话轻轻用唇摩挲着夏尔墨绿色的发，温热的气息拂过耳际，塞巴斯蒂安清楚地感觉到夏尔颤动了一下，笑意更深了一层，  
“可是，这是少爷自己下的命令啊，今晚的我不是执事，也不是棋子，就不需要听从您的命令了。  
“你……”夏尔看着眼前这个笑得灿烂的恶魔，心头的火越来越大，“你怎么可以……唔……”  
不等夏尔说完，塞巴斯蒂安就用唇又一次堵回了所有的话，吻上了那张他梦寐已久的小嘴儿，想起少爷以前的高贵、任性，总是给自己下达让自己为难的命令，他就情不自禁地用手禁锢住夏尔的下巴加深这个吻，继续放肆地舔舐、啃咬，另一手探进夏尔的睡衣里，轻刮过胸前的红粒。  
塞巴斯蒂安吻着夏尔，同时手上工夫也不停，夏尔的睡衣已被他趁着夏尔情迷意乱之际褪去，以往冷静的红眸染上了情欲的色彩，身下人细碎的呻吟更是让恶魔控制不住自己。  
——真是让人情不自禁地沉沦。  
恶魔将头埋在夏尔的脖颈间，沿着锁骨一路往下，留下一个又一个令人羞耻的玫瑰色记号。  
“赛巴斯……不要……”已经被挑起了情欲的夏尔已经无法挣扎，连口中吐出的话语都成了呻吟。  
“少爷……”塞巴斯蒂安原本低沉的嗓音变得更加嘶哑，手抚摸过夏尔身上的每一处，使得本身就敏感的身体控制不住的想要弓起贴近塞巴斯蒂安。  
“嗯……”夏尔还是在羞耻与快感之间挣扎着。忽然，他感到自己最私密的地方被人握在手中恶意的玩弄着，一股快感直冲脑际。  
“塞巴斯……不许……”细碎的呻（和谐）吟溢出唇角，诱人的娇躯让人不禁想要好好蹂躏疼爱一番，一切的一切都在引诱恶魔沉沦。  
塞巴斯将手指伸向后庭轻轻的抽动着，望着已经被染成粉红色的夏尔和在自己手中挺立起来的漂亮器官，他忍不住舔舐起来，卖力的吮吸着。  
“唔……”夏尔本能地抗拒着异物的进入，同时前端已经禁不住诱惑流出透明的液体，最终解放在了赛巴斯手中。  
待到已经可以放进第三根手指时，塞巴斯蒂安迫不及待的露出已经被折磨的肿大的欲望，对准夏尔诱人的粉红色肌肤缓缓挺身而入，狭小的甬（和谐）道瞬间被填满，抽（和谐）送之间撕裂的的地方流出了鲜血，染红了身下的床单。  
“啊——”夏尔忍不住疼得大叫起来，眼角溢出的泪水唤回了恶魔的理智。

“抱歉，少爷”恶魔舐去少年的眼泪，再一次吻住了夏尔已经肿红的双唇，双眸的暗红色晦暗不明。  
人类毕竟是人类，在巨大的疼痛和体力消耗下夏尔终于睡了过去。  
冰冷的夜里，是谁在感叹恶魔的沉沦。


	3. Chapter4-9

Chapter4

    清晨，夏尔醒来，尽管躺在柔软的大床上，盖着柔软的天鹅绒被，但还是浑身酸痛，全身的骨头仿佛散架了一般。他试着用手臂撑起身体，却止不住的颤抖，挣扎着坐起，绒被滑落下肌肤，露出一个又一个令人难以启齿的记号，一股羞愤涌上夏尔的心头。

 

来到浴室，热水已经准备好，夏尔跨入浴缸沉入水面，让身体最大限度的得到放松，他拼命地擦拭着自己的身体直至泛白，无奈，那玫瑰色的吻痕却愈加触目惊心。夏尔放弃了擦拭，蜷缩在浴缸里，失意地垂下眼帘看着水中倒映着的自己。

 

——这个恶魔，到底想要怎样……

一个早上塞巴斯蒂安都没有露面，只是把一切打理好——床头摆着精心挑选的衣服——领子上高高的蕾丝花边能遮挡一切痕迹。

一切妥当，夏尔来到那个铃铛前，犹豫再三还是拿了起来。

 

    “叮——”

 “少爷您叫我吗？”塞巴斯蒂安一如既往的站在对着落地窗失意的夏尔身后微笑着询问，仿佛昨夜的放荡只是一场梦。

一个让人不想放手的梦。

 “……昨晚的话……再说一遍……”

 “什么话？”塞巴斯蒂安恭敬地低着头，脸上看不出什么表情。

 “……最后一句……”

 “少爷……”赛巴斯抬起了头，明显的停顿了一下，”……这是命令吗？”

 “是的……我命令你。”夏尔睁开了右眼，契约之印闪着紫色的光芒。

 “……我爱你”

 

夏尔早已羞愧得抬不起头来，被刘海遮住的脸庞带着一丝隐忍，双肩有一些颤抖。

而塞巴斯蒂安仍然低着头，仿若只是说了一句无关紧要的话。

 

“够了……”夏尔转过身，叹了口气撇过脸去，语气忽然柔和了下来，”……这样，就足够了”

“……少爷……”塞巴斯蒂安有些诧异。

“不过，你真的很没节制……”夏尔的脸飘上了红晕，只是嘴上还是不饶人。

“少爷……”塞巴斯蒂安眼里宠溺又更深一层，温柔地环住害羞的小人， “您还真是诱人啊……”

“赛巴斯！”小猫炸毛了，看来想要驯服好少爷还需要花一点工夫，塞巴斯蒂安温柔地看着倔强的小少爷，用唇覆上因为生气而嘟起的小嘴。

    ——不过不用着急，以后的日子还长着呢。

 “塞巴斯，你会拿走我的灵魂吗？”

夏尔望着眼前的恶魔，忽然感觉有些不真实。当你爱上一个人的时候你就希望你是他的所有，谁也不能例外。

心，身体，灵魂。

塞巴斯蒂安微笑地看着他的少爷沉默不语。

这样……就够了。

一个是无心的恶魔，一个是无爱的人类；一个为另一个放弃了原本崇尚的美学，另一个为一个双手奉上原不可能拥有的依赖和爱。有些人，一旦碰撞，有了羁绊，有了纠缠，便注定至死方休。

 

Chapter5

三年后的伦敦一如往昔的繁华，表面的精细和历史中积淀的腐朽黑暗在这里并存，就算是维多利亚的”日不落”帝国，也有许多见不得光的一面。

米多福特家正在计划着什么——14岁的伊丽莎白到了结婚的年纪。

车水马龙的街道上，15岁的夏尔正在赶往米多福特府邸的路上，几年的成长让他变得更加成熟稳重和英俊，而身后的塞巴斯蒂安却还是没有什么变化，依然魅惑得让人离不开眼。

“赛巴斯，侯爵大人找我有什么事？”

塞巴斯蒂安笑得戏谑，看着眼前的人儿耸了耸肩“这种事情，属下也不好猜测呢。”

“其实不用想也知道”夏尔的嘴角划过优雅而嘲讽的微笑，“肯定是为了我和伊丽莎白的婚事。”

 

果然……吗？

夏尔最终还是接受了，家族联姻本就是不可避免的事，他还不至于为了这种事而有所犹豫。日期定在下一个月，不过想要让他妥协，还是要付出代价的。

“那伊丽莎白和我的婚期定在下个月，不过伊丽莎白不能就这么进入凡多姆海恩府，”夏尔顿了顿，看向伊丽莎白，“我要伊丽莎白先住进凡多姆海恩府邸，我要亲自考察她究竟是否能够胜任凡多姆海恩之妻。”

米多福特夫妇的神色微变，凡多姆海恩家族世代都是“女王的番犬”，自然有许多仇家，那么夏尔的意思再清楚不过，如果伊丽莎白不能够保护自己，接受并帮助身为英国黑暗面管理者的他，那么，凡多姆海恩与米多福特便再无任何关系。

而伊丽莎白本就被保护得太好，根本无法做到这些，也接触不了血腥，米多福特夫妇本来是打算劝夏尔做一个放下仇恨，好好经营公司，但就现在看来，是不可能的了。

当然，天真的伊丽莎白并不明白这一点，一听到能够住进夏尔家就高兴的不得了。

“真的可以住在夏尔家吗？那真是太好了呢，能够天天和夏尔在一起，”伊丽莎白兴高采烈地叫了起来，两颊飘上两朵红晕，“这样，就能离夏尔更近一点了吧……”

“说的也是呢，这样就便于和伯爵培养感情了呢小姐！”宝拉看着开心的伊丽莎白，却划开苦涩的弧度。

“那么就这么决定了，”夏尔没有给米多福特夫妇过多的时间思考，“待会儿伊丽莎白跟我一起回去吧。”

米多福特侯爵张了张口，最终还是没说什么。

他直到伊丽莎白上了马车都一直沉默着，回头便看见黑衣执事谦卑着望着自己。

 

“侯爵大人，侯爵夫人，首先对这件事我代我家主人向你们真诚地抱歉。”塞巴斯蒂安向米多福特夫妇鞠了一躬，“关于伊丽莎白小姐想必您应该明白，虽然对于小姐是残忍了一些，但是少爷对她的珍视二位也是看得到的，少爷并不会做得太过火的，请您放心。”

执事礼貌的微笑，恶魔的面孔装点上不知是否是真心的歉意，优雅地上了马车。

 

米多福特侯爵沉默地看着塞巴斯蒂安驾着马车离去，最终还是叹了一口气。

——伊丽莎白以后也许不会再笑了呢。

作为父亲的他如是这么想着，转过身去。

 

有的时候，想要不伤害一个人，最好的方法就是离开他。

 

Chapter6

所有人都各怀着不同心思上了车或目送马车离去，只有伊丽莎白还不知所以地为可以和夏尔住在一起而唧唧喳喳地表达自己的开心。

只可惜，马上就要被我破坏掉了呢。

夏尔这么想着，望着伊丽莎白兴奋而羞涩的面颊，心中涌起一阵说不清的情感——是嫉妒？是心疼？又或许是珍视？看来有些羁绊不得不斩断了，毕竟这是他唯一的死角了。

马车在夕阳中驶过伦敦热闹而繁华的街道，向郊区的方向驶去，夏尔望着被黄昏笼罩着的府邸，什么也没有说，只是一动不动地立在那里。

 

“夏尔，怎么了？”伊丽莎白看着失神的夏尔担心地问道。

“没什么，伊丽莎白，你先进去吧。”夏尔努力地扯出微笑不让她担心。

“那好吧。”虽然还是有点担心，但伊丽莎白深知夏尔的个性，还是没有说什么，便跟着仆人进入了府邸。

夏尔站在原地出了神，又仿佛思绪一直都在这里。

“这次以后，我就真的没有牵绊了呢。”夏尔自言自语着，但他知道身后的人一定听得到。

“少爷，你还有我。”塞巴斯蒂安站在夏尔身后，依旧忠诚地许下诺言。

“啊。”夏尔闭上了眼睛，从此以后，我只剩下了仇恨与你。

 

晚餐时，伊丽莎白对着一整桌丰盛的料理忍不住赞叹起来。

“赛巴斯，这些都是你一个人做的吗？真是了不起。”

“谢谢您的夸奖，伊丽莎白小姐。”塞巴斯蒂安的脸上依旧挂着公式化的微笑，一脸平静。

“啊，是不错。”夏尔边把一块柠檬派放进嘴里边自言自语道。

“这是我应该做的。”塞巴斯蒂安依旧恭敬地说着，脸上却露出了欣慰的笑容。

伊丽莎白在旁边看着，心里却涌起一阵不舒服的感觉。

 

——不需要别人的仰慕，只希望你的赞美。

 

这两个人的羁绊着实让人不敢相信。

不管是生活起居，还是工作上的事情，他们两个都是形影不离的。

真是让人不爽的默契。、

伊丽莎白这么想着，但并没有在意

毕竟一个是凡多姆海恩的当家，一个是执事

这两个人，再怎么样也不可能有瓜葛的。

但是。她猜错了。

伊丽莎白看着一言不发埋头吃着晚餐的夏尔，忽然发现今天意外的安静。

——对了，那三个仆人呢？

“夏尔，梅林、菲尼还有巴鲁多呢？”

“你说那三个笨蛋么？我已经遣散他们了。”夏尔不经意地抬起头瞥过伊丽莎白，”凡多姆海恩不需要没用的人。”

“可是夏尔以前不也留下了他们吗？怎么可以这样？！”伊丽莎白有些诧异。

“那是以前，现在遣散了他们不也一样吗？”夏尔依旧毫不在意

“可是……他们都是我们的好伙伴不是吗？”伊丽莎白有些激动，晶莹的眸子溢满的是不满与不解。

“好伙伴？伊丽莎白你生病了吧，”夏尔不耐烦地抬起头，“你是未来的凡多姆海恩之妻，怎么可以很下人产生感情？连贵族最基本的要求都忘了吗？”

“可是，夏尔也不是很开心吗？”

“开心？这个词我早忘记怎么写了，说起这个，伊丽莎白，”夏尔放下了刀叉直视着已经快要哭出来的的未婚妻，“从现在起，你所要做的是帮助我周旋于贵族之间，无论何时都要记住，你是凡多姆海恩之妻，现任‘女王的番犬’最强有力的贤内助，不要再像个小孩子一样了。”

“怎么会像小孩子呢，我……我只是想让夏尔笑啊。”伊丽莎白看着眼前的夏尔忽然觉得好陌生，“什么‘女王的番犬’，如果这成为了夏尔你的枷锁，那为什么还要当下去呢?”

“伊丽莎白·米多福特！”年轻的伯爵忽然站了起来，幽蓝色的眸子冰冷地扫过眼前的少女“为女王陛下铲除所有对皇室有害的人是历代凡多姆海恩家主的职责，这个姓氏代表的不仅仅是这个家族历代的辉煌，更是这个国家的暗影与腐朽。”

“你以为单凭你就可以动摇这个国家的黑暗么？”夏尔的眸子是美丽的蓝色，但是不管怎样，都无法遮掩，那些由过去产生的，黑暗的誓言。

对此，他从未回头。

 

“怎么会……”伊丽莎白一下子瘫软在椅子上，祖母绿的眸子失去了光彩，被刘海挡住。

她无法相信的，又或许她早已明白却不愿触及的，到底还是以一种最残酷的方式展现在她眼前。

“够了，我还有工作要处理，”夏尔终究还是狠下了心，转过身瞟了一眼一直都在笑的执事，飞去一记眼刀“塞巴斯蒂安，走吧。”

 

Chapter7

    安静的夜里，总有几分危险的因素，比如说，在凡多姆海恩府邸出现了杀手。

    夏尔面无表情地看着眼前瑟瑟发抖的两个人，虽然训练有素，不过还不能算的上是恶魔的对手。

“我最后再说一遍，你们是谁派来的？”夏尔看着眼前的一切饶有兴趣地问道，

“请快一点，小孩子的耐心可是有限的。”

 

“三”

“二”

“一”

“塞巴斯——”

 

“我说我说，是……是伊莱恩伯爵，我们是他的直属部下，专门负责清除伯爵需要清除的人。”也许是迫于夏尔的威严，由或许是害怕恶魔的强大，懦弱的人类还是禁不起诱惑低下了头，

“是吗，你们……应该没有说谎吧，也应该知道对我说谎的代价是什么吧。”夏尔危险得眯起眼，语气里也带着威胁。

 

“当然当然，只要伯爵手下留情，我们一定尽心尽力为伯爵服务。”

“是吗？还真是‘好心啊’”夏尔惬意地看着几个杀手脸上开始有了喜色，忽然话锋一转——”

“——不过不好意思，我，不需要这么没用的棋子，塞巴斯，你知道该怎么做。”

“什么！伯爵……啊——”一瞬间，房间里活着的只剩下夏尔和刀具上沾满鲜血的塞巴斯蒂安。

“塞巴斯，如果我没记错的话，伊莱恩的公司应该和凡多姆海恩公司没有业务冲突吧。”

“是的，少爷，伊莱恩伯爵的公司主要产品是日用品，而且也没有在黑道有所作为，除了有时会清除一些竞争对手以外。”塞巴斯蒂安恭敬地跟在夏尔回答道，“不过，伊莱恩的话，按道理是没有办法培养出这个等级的杀手的，这些杀手都是至少经过三至五年特殊训练的。”

“那么也就是说这些杀手并不是伊莱恩自己的，而是别人借给他或者送给他用的？”夏尔挑着眉问向塞巴斯蒂安，“要说杀手的话，一般来说都是一些在黑道上混的商人才会有这种兴致，不过伊莱恩的交际圈有这么大吗？”

 

“那我再给少爷一个提示好了，伊莱恩也是跟少爷一样的存在哦。”塞巴斯蒂安兴趣盎然地看着小少爷的脸色，戏谑的神色闪过眸子。

 

“和我一样的存在——”夏尔忽然脸色一变，愣了一下。精致的面容在阴影中勾勒出一抹冷笑。

“看来，陛下还有很多瞒着我的事。”

 

“少爷不也是一样吗？”

“彼此彼此。”夏尔闭上了眼睛，“葬仪屋还真是说的没错，看来，我真的是被自己的项圈勒死了。”

 

“少爷怎么这么说，正是太伤我的心了呢。”

“少爷的生命只能由我终结，不是吗？”红眸的恶魔低眉顺眼地笑着回道，恭顺的语气，却是最僭越的讽刺。

“哼。” 但是夏尔没有太放在心上。毕竟，自己不也是最明白这只恶魔的本质的吗？

“把这里收拾一下吧，我没记错的话，陛下好像在皇宫举行了一场舞会，请柬也好像送过来了吧。看来她也已经料到了呢。”

我啊，还真是把自己的未来给输掉了呢，。

 

Chapter8

 

摇曳暧昧的灯光、精致华丽的摆设、珠光宝气的礼服，还有……优雅高贵的妇人和贵族，整个大厅充斥着奢华靡费的气息。

——真不愧为“日不落的帝国”。

 

那一日的事情仿佛已经被伊丽莎白淡忘掉，只是真假有待商榷，可爱的小姐依旧着上艳丽而小巧的礼服，如同一只精致的金丝雀来回游弋。

“陛下还真是出手大方。”夏尔划开嘲讽的弧度，拄着手杖进入大厅。的确，虽然凡多姆海恩再怎么强大繁荣，也不可能比得上女王的，毕竟，他，只是“女王的番犬”。

——不过，如果狗背叛了主人，那么也不能算是狗了吧。

 

“少爷说的是呢，”塞巴斯蒂安优雅地笑着，“女王陛下还真是好兴致呢”

“走吧，去见女王陛下，”夏尔垂下了头，摩挲着大拇指上的戒指，”我可不是有耐性的人。”

“诶？那伊丽莎白小姐怎么办呢，少爷？”塞巴斯蒂安故作疑惑地问着夏尔，”婚期已经快了哦。”

“再让她天真几天好了，毕竟，这是我欠她的。”夏尔望着兴高采烈的伊丽莎白，嘴角划过一丝苦笑，明明是自己一直以来都想保护着的人啊。

“那就难办了呢。”见夏尔并没有意识到自己话里的深意，塞巴斯蒂安的笑意更深一层，“少爷，今天，可能就是最后的大结局了哦。”

    酒红色的瞳，染上危险的颜色，微眯着审视般看着夏尔“要怎么办呢？”

 

“什么？你是说，那个天使？”夏尔诧异地转过身，对上塞巴斯蒂安的眼神，身形一震，真是让人厌恶的血色，危险地就像恶魔，哦，不对，应该就是恶魔，夏尔不由的退后几步失意地让刘海遮住了表情，良久。

“赛巴斯，我说过的吧，我曾是个软弱无力的小孩，但是我，为了让那些曾经侮辱过我的人受到相同的侮辱，而回到了这里。”夏尔忽然抬起了头，湛蓝色的眸子里盛满了坚定，”所以，不管怎么样，就算是弑君，也没有关系，我背负的罪恶已经够多了，事到如今，我已经没有退路了。”

——这才是，我的少爷。

塞巴斯蒂安的唇角牵起弧度，左手按上胸脯，向面前的小小少年臣服。

“Yes,My lord”

 

Chapter9

“那么还是那个问题，伊丽莎白小姐怎么办？”塞巴斯蒂安抬起了头，再次问道，意有所指地看向远处和小孩子一样到处乱跑的伊丽莎白。

“就让她去吧，既然没有时间了，那就这样结束好了，”夏尔转过了头，背过身子，“原来是想自己来结束自己的罪孽的，看来是不行了吧，伊丽莎白的话，会得到幸福的吧。”

“少爷还真是温柔呢。”塞巴斯蒂安半调侃板正经的说，“要是少爷在床上也能这样就好了呢。”

 

“塞巴斯！”夏尔恼羞成怒，又不得不压低声音说话。

塞巴斯蒂安饶有兴趣地欣赏着小猫炸毛的景象，”少爷作为贵族是不可以说脏话的哦，”纤长的手指挑起夏尔的下巴，魅惑的声音随着气息拂过耳际，让人不由的脸上发热，”少爷不乖哦。”

“你……”夏尔的脸皮本来就薄，此时更是脸红到了耳朵根，但是无奈是在舞会上，还是无语作罢。

——这个恶魔，真是让人不爽，可恶，等回去……

等一下，夏尔想到这里忽然停住：今天……就是大结局了吧，那也就是说，我今天以后，就不存在了吧。脚步停住，眸子染上失意的色彩。

 

“少爷？怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”

 

——不过在那之前，我还有很多事要做。

比如说：先杀掉那个变态的虐杀天使。

通向女王内殿的走廊里空无一人，只有清冷的月光透过窗户照在历代君王的画像上。夏尔停在最后一幅画前。

——那是维多利亚的画像。

身着黑色丧服和黑色面纱的女子端坐在王座上，虽然纤细的身姿有些弱不禁风，但是也不能否认这个人所创造的奇迹——这个名为“日不落”的帝国。

“陛下，还真是厉害呢。”夏尔突兀的发出一声感叹，似是自言自语，不过，他知道，这个人一定会听到。

“啊……我最忠诚的凡多姆海恩，你来了吗？”身着黑裙的女子不知什么时候出现在走廊上，黑色的丧服、黑色的面纱，和画中一般的高雅。

——不愧是创造了这个帝国的人。

“还真是别来无恙呢，陛下”夏尔看着眼前的女王，明明是自己一直效忠的存在，但是……“不得不承认，您真的是厉害，这么完美的谎言，连我都差点骗过了”

“伯爵可不能这么说哦，”女王的声音透过面纱传了出来，柔柔的，但是却让人不禁身心一寒，“我，只是想肃清大英帝国的污秽而已，凡多姆海恩向来都是黑暗的象征，是罪恶集中的地方，只有毁掉你，才能让英国变得干净而纯洁。”

 

“凡多姆海恩夫妇，就是我肃清的哦。”


	4. Chapter10-14

Chapter10

夏尔一瞬间感觉一切都崩塌了，虽然心里有想过这种可能，但是，还是无法接受呢：父亲一生的忠诚，竟是他堕落的因果。

“凡多姆海恩是一切罪恶的集中地，毁掉了它才能开始净化英国，是大英帝国成为最为纯洁的存在。”安吉拉和亚修的声音交替传来，代表纯洁的白色也出现在了女王身后，“女王陛下一直为着这个目标努力着，她渴望着纯洁的王国，才和我合作，一起约定创造出只有幸福的世界。”

“我一直坚信着只有将这一切破坏，才能创造出那样的世界，我想亚尔伯也会一直支持我的，因为，现在的我就是他，他就是我，他，一定会一直在我身边的。”

黑色面纱落下，银白色的长卷发荡下优美的弧度，祖母绿的眸子盈满了温柔和信仰，白皙的皮肤，姣好的面颊，合起的双手摆在胸前。

 

——这便是一个美丽少女啊。

 

“这是……”夏尔诧异地看着眼前的女王——已经快步入老年的维多利亚怎么会变成正值花季的少女。

“很惊讶吧，亲爱的凡多姆海恩伯爵，女王陛下，怎会变成如此美丽的少女，”亚修走到女王的面前饶有兴趣地欣赏着夏尔的表情，“呵呵，那是因为女王为了成为新的纯洁的大英帝国的象征，还有为了和死去的爱人永远在一起，被我和丈夫连接在了一起，净化成了这样。”

“亚修，你真是卑鄙，就为了纯洁的世界，不管是谁都不放过。”夏尔咬牙切齿地瞪着笑得一脸陶醉的亚修，“难道那么多的生命都不重要吗？”

 

“只要能够创造出纯白色的世界，他们的生命都不会白牺牲的。”

亚修依旧笑着，紫色的眸子笑意更深，异常冷静地看着夏尔。

“真是该死的纯洁，塞巴斯蒂安，”夏尔的仇恨和愤怒一下子用上了心头，一把扯掉左眼的眼罩，紫色的契约发出幽幽的光。

“这是命令，杀掉他们，完成我的复仇，之后，我的灵魂，归你。”

酒红色血瞳里流转出贪婪的意味，引人沉沦的湛蓝色诱瞳里折射出高贵的仇恨色光芒，在这一刻交汇出最牢固的牵绊。

“Yes，my lord.”

“看来，是没有办法避免一场恶战了呢，凡多姆海恩伯爵，我为此感到很痛心，”女王心痛地闭上了眼睛，“那么，亚修，消除掉这个不洁吧。”

“Yes, your majesty.”亚修优雅地脱掉白色的手套烧掉，抽出精致的佩剑，洁白的翅膀在身后展开，一片片羽毛散落在地上，”恶魔就是恶魔，是无法打败天使的，永远都无法拥有圣洁的羽翼，罪孽邪恶什么消灭掉就好了。”

 

“天使什么的，真是让人作呕的神圣，虽然讨厌地不想染指，但是既然是主人的命令，”咬下黑色的手套，露出契约之印，“那就勉为其难的接受吧。”

红眸恶魔露出嗜血的的本性：“虽然很不想和天使有纠葛，但是，我想用天使的血来做最后晚餐的酱汁，一定会很美味的吧。”

 

Chapter11

刀光剑影之间，夏尔模糊了焦距，这一切就快结束了吧，透过剔透的玻璃窗依稀可以看到楼下大厅内从窗户折射出昏黄的灯光。

恍惚之间，他想起了很多人，伊丽莎白、菲尼、梅林、巴鲁多、田中、爸爸、妈妈、还有红夫人。

自己还真是罪孽深重呢，怎么多年来的忠诚竟然给了自己的仇人，眼前的恶魔，也会在吞噬自己的灵魂之后去寻找新的主人，这明明是很久之前就知道的，就算他说爱我，也不过是谎言而已，不可能是真的吧。

 

——恶魔是不可能有爱的。

 

所以，我才更不能输，哪怕付出了所有，也要把这个天使，送进地狱的大门，虽然听起来很诡异，但是，绝对要做到。

白色与黑色在空中纠缠，散落下一片片黑白色羽毛，没有任何的装饰，在一片黑暗与雾气中划出优雅地弧度，安静地如同蒙着黑色面纱的黑寡妇，华丽的花纹下精致的面容苍白地给人带上一股病态美。

只是，今夜的伦敦暗淡黯淡地与往日的繁华形成了鲜明的对比。

——奇怪？伦敦怎么会一盏灯都没有。

夏尔诧异地看着窗外。

 

“看来夏尔也发现了吗？我还想给你一个惊喜的呐。”女王看着夏尔丰富的表情变化笑出了声，“呵呵，那是为今夜最后的节目而做的准备哦。”

 

夏尔看着女王，蹙起了眉。

“亚修”女王唤了一声亚修，嘴角划过戏谑“节目，快开始了吧。”

亚修依旧优雅地收回了剑，往后闪了几十米，向黑衣女子行了一个执事礼，”是的，陛下。”

一瞬间世界安静下来，亚修紫色的眸子里流转过兴奋的神色，右手放在性感的唇上熟练地吹出一声声婉转，悠扬的口哨声在夏尔耳边回响。

 

“夏尔，接下来的时间里，伦敦会比任何一个夜晚都要明亮的哦，”女王歪了歪头，调皮的一笑，“这一片明亮将会载入史册，并且将会是我创造纯洁的开始。”

女王自顾自地做出祷告的动作“呐，夏尔，已经开始了哦。”

一瞬间，伦敦冒出了一道亮光，一直延伸到市区内，红色的光从地面升腾起，越来越大。

这是——火。

记忆与眼前的光景重叠在了一切，红色，府邸，在走廊中奔跑的自己，喊着父亲母亲，而火光中打开的门后，却是……他最亲爱的父亲母亲被做成了拼接人偶，背后便是那个雌雄共体的虐杀天使。

 

夏尔感到一阵腥涩涌上咽喉，身体不由自主地瘫软下来。

——为什么自己一直信仰的神没有来救赎我，为什么我的存在就是罪恶，为什么要夺走我的所有，为什么？为什么？

夏尔一下子跪在冰凉的地上，不，我绝不接受，就算父亲母亲都原谅了，我也不会，命运什么的，我绝对不会接受，既然我所信仰的神不接受我，那我就只能反叛基督，成为撒旦的手杖，为我自己，也要将夺走我一切的仇人拉入深渊。

“都这样了还要坚持吗？真不愧是……我的少爷。”塞巴斯蒂安不知什么时候出现在夏尔身后，”那么少爷，请坚持下去，我可只是少爷的棋子，如果没了您，我也只是一颗棋子，无论怎样都是不会自己动的。”

“……啊”虽然很诧异赛巴斯蒂安是什么时候出现在自己身后，但是夏尔现在心中已经没有了其他想法，只简简单单地应了一声，”那么，My Knight,去完成你的使命吧，我，是不可能那么容易就倒下的。”

夏尔的骄傲是毋庸置疑的，也许是残酷的过去让他练就了宠辱不惊的心，但是，不管怎么样，他，夏尔?凡多姆海恩，都是不会倒下的。

 

“Yes,my lord”

狭长的酒红色眸子露出满意的色彩，性感的薄唇勾勒出专属于恶魔的恶趣味，那么，亲爱的天使们，看来有些帐，是不得不算的了。

 

Chapter12

“那么，恶魔，开始这神圣的仪式吧，我要在这最重要的时刻，在圣洁的伦敦大桥上将你，彻底净化。”紫色的眸子开始发出陶醉的光芒，又一次，展开羽翼，洒下羽毛，带着女王，向伦敦郊外飞去。

“这个天使还真是变态，连战斗地点都要仔细挑选，真是让人不爽。”夏尔鄙夷地皱了皱眉，“那么，赛巴斯，我们走吧。”

“是，少爷。”塞巴斯蒂安没有多说什么，便抱起夏尔追上女王与亚修。夏尔在塞巴斯蒂安的怀里，面无表情地看着伦敦的大火，慌乱的人们，手足无措的贵族们，坍塌的房屋……还有到处工作的死神。

——都是这可恶的神造的孽。

 

这场大火后，到底有多少人会死去，又有多少会妻离子散，恐怕连那梅林、菲尼、巴鲁多、田中和……伊丽莎白都不一定会活下来，他们明明是那么善良的，只希望我的罪孽，不要由他们来承担就好。

最终还是害了他们。

 

也许是碰巧火灾没有蔓延到这里，又或许，是天使的刻意安排，泰晤士河上只有几座孤零零的桥。亚修停住了脚步轻轻落在了一座新建的桥上，圣洁的天使雕像立在桥上，火光照耀下，白色的大理石泛出幽幽的光，美丽如斯。

——如果忽略桥下人柱发出的哀鸣的话。

“那么游戏开始了。”女王拍了拍黑裙，优雅地根本看不出在战斗。“夏尔，今夜会很热闹的哦。”

“我可不想费什么口舌，”夏尔高傲的望着眼前笑得狡黠的女王陛下，没多想就下了命令，“塞巴斯，杀了他们。”

“哦？看来是没有办法好好谈了呢，可是，”亚修似笑非笑地用手捋了捋发丝，”想要杀我的话，没那么容易哦。”

“夏尔君不可以这样，要陪人家玩游戏的哦，” 女王歪了歪头，打了一个响指，

“小孩子，对游戏是最执着的了，那这样好了，我们来玩一个……二选一的游戏怎么样。”

“什么意思？”夏尔挑了挑眉，有些犹豫。

 

“没什么意思哦，”女王捂住嘴笑了起来，”多罗塞尔·凯因斯，你的玩偶做好了吗？”

“没有任何问题，女王陛下。”空气中传来那个木偶师的声音，紧接着，那个穿着小丑服装的木偶师就出现在了亚修身后。

看着忽然出现在伦敦桥上的多罗塞尔?凯因斯，夏尔显得有些诧异，瞪大了眼睛看这个曾经把伊丽莎白变成木偶的稻草人。

他来干什么？

“天使还真是恶趣味呢，竟然让一个稻草人对自己死心塌地的，真是让人作呕的诚，”塞巴斯蒂安看着忽然出现的不速之客并没有在意，不过，也没有忽视。毕竟这个木偶师，曾经让少爷犹豫了。

——还真是死乞白赖的东西。

“这不关你的事，再说了，你自己不也一样？”

“我的忠诚确实和你一样，但是，少爷可是用自己的灵魂作为条件的，但是我想，使的话，应该不可能付出什么吧。”塞巴斯蒂安依旧毒舌。

“你……”

“好了，多罗塞尔，”亚修适时地打断了对话，“把你的木偶拿出来吧。”

“是，主人。” 多罗塞尔?凯因斯瞪了一眼恶魔，但是还是没有说什么，只是又唱起了那首伦敦儿童最熟悉的歌谣。

    “London bridge is falling down,

    falling down, falling down.

London bridge is falling down,

my fair lady .

　　

Build it up with iron bars,

iron bars, iron bars.

Build it up with iron bars,

my fair lady.

　　

Iron bars will bend and break ,

bend and break, bend and break.

Iron bars will bend and break,

my fair lady.

　

Build it up with gold and silver,

gold and silver, gold and silver.

Build it up with gold and silver,

my fair lady.

　　

gold and silver I've not got,

I've not got,I've not got.

gold and silver I've not got,

my fair lady.”

夜色凉如水，弥漫着的水雾中散发出的脚步声，跟着旋律缓缓走向夏尔，纤细的身影在迷雾中渐渐清晰，金色的卷发双马尾，夸张的蝴蝶结，粉色的晚礼服。夏尔的眼睛慢慢瞪大，随即怒火充斥上胸口。

“伊丽莎白——”

 

Chapter13

“哈哈哈——亲爱的凡多姆海恩伯爵，很惊讶吧，亲爱的未婚妻竟然又一次变成了木偶。很伤心吧，很难过吧。”亚修嘲讽地看向夏尔和他身边的恶魔，“这一次，伯爵先生要怎样选择呢。”

“这个游戏不错吧，夏尔君，”女王依旧微笑着看着失神的少爷。

“你想怎么样。”夏尔有些咬牙切齿的看着眼前这个云淡风轻的人。

“这个游戏的规则很简单，”女王不慌不忙地一笑，”二选一，你有两种选择，第一种，选择被亚修净化，我可以考虑放过伊丽莎白；第二种嘛……就是继续和我们斗下去，但前提是，要杀掉伊丽莎白。”

 

“这怎么可以！”夏尔激动地朝女王吼道。

“那么夏尔就是选第一种了？”

“那也是不可能的事。”夏尔否定了女王的话。“塞巴斯——”

“那就不好意思了，伊丽莎白已经被完全控制了哦。”女王歪着头有些无奈的说，”如果亚修死了的话，她也会死的哦。”

“你——”夏尔听到这话怒火又一次冲上胸口，肩膀止不住的颤抖起来。

 

“只要能够除掉你这个不洁，卑鄙，也没有关系。”亚修狡黠的笑了起来，”多罗塞尔，开始我们精心排练的木偶剧吧。”

“是的，主人。”紫瞳的木偶师平板的声音再次传来，手摇音乐盒的声音缓缓传来，又是那首歌谣。

“London bridge is falling down,

falling down, falling down.”

幼时的儿歌让天真的伊丽莎白成为了没有感情的木偶，一步步迈向夏尔，这多多少少让夏尔有些讽刺，夏尔望着伊丽莎白没有任何表情地面颊瞪大了眼睛，已经无法做出判断。

“伊丽莎白……。。”

木偶的手举起了锋利的佩剑，毫不犹豫的刺向夏尔，然而夏尔却依旧失了神。塞巴斯蒂安收起了微笑，望着自己的主人划开一丝苦笑，倾身上前挡住伊丽莎白的攻击。

——伊丽莎白小姐对少爷来说，是不可玷污的存在呢。

“塞巴斯蒂安……”夏尔终于回过了神，望着眼前的一切几近崩溃，“不要……”

果然……塞巴斯蒂安的眸子里闪过说不清道不明的色彩

 

“十秒”

“什么？”夏尔奇怪地问着眼前的恶魔。

“少爷，我只给您十秒。”塞巴斯蒂安挡住伊丽莎白的攻击没有回头，“少爷，您应该明白，您是我的少爷，也是恶魔的食物，所以，我希望您不要犹豫，不管您是什么选择，我都不会阻止，但是，我希望您明白，你的存在，只能是黑暗。现在的您，已经谈不上守护什么东西了。”

夏尔沉默了，眼前的恶魔说的一点都没错，自己，已经守护不了什么了，不管是仇恨和伊丽莎白，也只能选择一样。

“那么我开始数了。”红眸的恶魔用餐刀弹回了攻击，再次挂上招牌微笑，”我，相信少爷您的选择。”

“什么。”夏尔诧异，垂下头让刘海挡住了表情。

——这个恶魔，说相信我。

 

“十”

伊丽莎白的剑术出乎意料的高超，金属与金属之间的摩擦声，在耳边回响。恶魔依旧只防不攻，一如既往的温柔。

“九

就是这种温柔让夏尔不受控制的沉沦下去，不管是自己有多任性刁蛮，他都是那么的包容，就算知道是为了自己的灵魂，也还是沉沦了下去。

“八”

夏尔抱紧了自己，忽然有一种无力感。

“七”

恶魔的一颦一笑在脑海中一一闪现，他的温柔、他的腹黑、他的一切的一切，全都给了自己，一直……一直都是。

“六”

而现在的他，却说相信我。

“五”

而我退却了，自己为什么总是这么软弱，指尖用力地嵌入皮肤，真实的痛感传来。

——绝对，绝对不可以倒下。

“四”

优雅而低沉的声音从空气中传来。夏尔抬起头望着那个崇尚美学的恶魔，一瞬间坚定了下来。

“三”

——就算反叛所有人，我也要，把这个天使拖入地狱。

“二”

不惜，一切代价。唇角翘起弧度——我，夏尔?凡多姆海恩，从那一刻起，就注定了是黑暗色的存在，绝对不会改变。

“一”

塞巴斯蒂安停下，制住伊丽莎白的攻击。唇角划过不明其意的笑。

“那么，决定好了吗？少爷”

“啊。”夏尔恢复了高傲的声线

“那么，请少爷下命令吧。”酒红色的眸子闪过玩味，少爷您，不会辜负的的信任的吧。

“杀了他们，”湛蓝色瞳孔再次燃起坚定的色彩，冷漠的声线划过空气传入塞巴斯蒂安的耳朵，“不惜一切代价。”

 

“Yes,my lord”狭长的魅惑眸子一紧，满意的意味溢于言表。

——真不愧是，我的少爷。

 

Chapter14

那么，少爷，这是你说的。

翘起的唇角划过优雅的弧度。

——不惜，一切代价。

 

手上的力道逐渐加大，锋利的刀锋划过伊丽莎白雪白的颈，鲜红的血流出，顺着粉红色的衣裙滑过剑鞘。

——那对不起了，伊丽莎白小姐，这，是少爷的命令。

夏尔闭上了眼睛，脑海中留下的还是那令人厌恶的红色，红夫人死时的情景缓缓倒带重新放映。

——对不起，伊丽莎白。

——对不起，明明想守护你的，但是，还是玷污了你，很害怕吧，关于死亡，对不起，下一世，你的生命里不会再有我，这样，就不用害怕了。

 

“看来伯爵是下定了决心呢，”亚修看着躺在血泊中的伊丽莎白无动于衷的笑了笑，紫色的眸子忽然一紧“那么，就只能强行铲除了呢。”

“塞巴斯，动手吧。”夏尔睁开湛蓝色眸子没有理会亚修的话，望着不知何时跪在自己面前的恶魔挑了挑眉，”怎么了，不会是你打不过吧。”

“呵呵，主人的话，我怎么会不遵从呢。”塞巴斯蒂安看着眼前高傲的少年笑出了声，”不过，我是来向主人您要十秒钟。”

“哈？”夏尔看着微笑地恶魔，又一次蹙起了精致的眉毛。

“我给了少爷十秒钟来思考命令，那么，主人也应该给我十秒钟来完成吧。”不慌不忙地给出理由，塞巴斯蒂安的微笑越来越狡黠了起来。

夏尔看着眼前的恶魔，越来越猜不透他到底想要干什么，但还是答应了他，”好吧。”

“那么，请您闭上眼睛，我，不想主人看到自己恶魔丑陋的原身。”塞巴斯蒂安将手指轻轻放在唇上，”我希望在您眼里，我永远是一个执事，请您闭上眼睛吧。”

“又是该死的美学吧，真是让人不爽。”夏尔嘴里虽然这么说，但还是闭上了眼睛。

——这个恶魔，一直都这么温柔呢。

 

“那么，我开始数了。”没有理会小主人的胡搅蛮缠，塞巴斯蒂安轻轻将夏尔放在舒适一点的地方，“在我数到十之前，千万不能睁眼哦。”

“知道了”夏尔撅了撅嘴，终究没有说什么，可能这种时候，也说不了什么吧。

——我的灵魂，就要属于他了呢。

 

“十”

羽毛落地的声音，伴着脚步声坠落，红色的双瞳愈发魅惑，脱落下的黑色盘旋在身体周围，恶魔的真身，是怎么样的存在呢。

“九”

——真是可惜呢，答应了这个恶魔不睁眼的，说什么要在主人眼里，永远是一个执事，罢了，也就随他了吧。

“八”

依旧是低沉的嗓音，只是声音里带了些迫不及待，这便是，恶魔的本性吧。

“七”

“不……不要，恶魔！”又是亚修和安吉拉雌雄共体的声音，夏尔嫌恶的撇了撇头，真是让人作呕的声音。

“六”

“不谋，消失。”虐杀天使扭曲的表情配上纯洁的双翼多少都显得非常的诡异，声也掺入了挣扎的信仰，让人不自觉的大气寒战。夏尔依旧面无表情地无动于衷。

“五”

“不毛，消失。”又是一声骨架扭曲的声响，让人毛骨悚然。真是他的风格，夏尔独自想着，这个恶魔，还真是无情啊。

“四”

“不洁，消失。啊啊啊——”骨架扭曲的声音和天使的惨叫一同传来，恶魔不留情面地望着虐杀天使，轻轻舔舐着鲜血。

“还真是，令人恶心呢，天使。”恶魔眯起眼睛望着地上不停抽搐的红白结合体，“看来还要多一点火候呢。”

“三”

“硄……”木偶师和音乐盒一同落下，伦敦古老歌谣又一次响起，一声一声传入夏尔的耳，不知是不是太累了，夏尔一下子失去了知觉，睡了过去，自己果然还是太软弱了呢。

——谢谢你，塞巴斯，即使你是为了我的灵魂，也谢谢你。

“二”

恶魔踩过所有的尸体，望着少爷的睡颜，唇角划过一丝不明其意的笑。

——少爷，果然只有在睡着的时候才像个小孩子呢。

“一”

恶魔走到夏尔身前，看着眼前高傲的少年隐忍的表情，心口莫名的心疼起来。

——少爷，您真的，没有什么留恋的东西吗？

——果然呢，少爷，您，早已经没有牵挂了吧。

恶魔的眸中划过苦涩，用手覆上双眼，唇角翘起邪笑。

 

——不过，您，只能是我的。

 

轻轻抱起少年，慢慢拂过白皙的面颊，睡梦中的少年没有防备地向恶魔的怀里钻了钻。红瞳恶魔眼里瞬间充满宠溺的色彩。

——少爷，您真是，让恶魔无法自拔的存在。

——那么，少爷，我就要你，和我一起堕落。

黑色执事抱着少年缓缓走向雾的另一端，背后的大火烧得旺盛，似乎烧掉了所有值得留恋的东西。

——少爷，您，只剩下我了呢。

——所以，不管是您的心、灵魂、身体，都是我的。

  

伦敦大火与白雾在泰晤士河上交融，黑夜里，鲜红色的瞳在伦敦大火与白雾中显得格外魅惑，泰晤士河上，天使的雕塑终于坍塌。

——那么，亲爱的耶和华，有些帐，我们要好好算算了。

 

第一部FIN


	5. 第二部 Chapter 0-3

第二部

Chapter0

    高傲的灵魂被拖入地狱，想要沉入黑暗却不被沾染，就要用绝对的力量立足于所有黑暗之上。换言之，想要成为肮脏里唯一的纯白色，就要得到被王认可的力量。

 

Chapter1

    伦敦大火终究被扑灭，该毁掉的也被毁掉，天使和女王都随着大桥沉入了泰晤士河。人们又重新建筑起伦敦，参议院找了一个替身代替了女王，一切，就像大火之前一样，也许，这便是最好的结局。

    也许，人们需要的，只是一个光明的象征罢了。

 

    夏尔此时正躺在白蔷薇中，美好的……让人不忍触碰，却又让人想要毁掉。

    “这样真的好吗，”葬仪屋歪着头坐在一个精致的棺材旁问道，又怕黑衣的人不清楚，又添了一句，“就把伯爵放在这里？小生……可是一个死神啊，更何况，凡多姆海恩根本就应该是消失的哦。”

    “你会吗？不……我想你就算有这个想法也没这个胆量吧，葬仪屋。”黑色手套上的丝绒摩挲着”希望碎片”上不知什么时候出现的紫色契约印，塞巴斯蒂安微微有些失神，“而且……他，已经不是凡多姆海恩了哦。”

    UNDER TAKER 在大火之后又回到了伦敦，依旧不变的摆设仿佛沉淀了千年，连积上的灰尘都没有拂去，不……也许可以说，就是沉淀了千年，而银发死神也就这样孤寂了千年。

 

    “执事君真是说笑了，小生我……可是比那个中国人还要对伯爵感兴趣呢，”葬仪屋用长长的宽袖遮住嘴角，黑色的指甲抚上棺材内绝色少年白皙的皮肤，“虽然不能让伯爵进小生的棺材，但还是想看看到底伯爵能做到什么样子呢，执事君也是一样吧。”

 

    “啊……”慵懒地应了一声，转身披上黑色风衣，暗黑布料上恰到好处地扣上黑色宝石，说是黑色，却泛起了血色的幽光，就像这件衣服主人眼眸的颜色。理了理衣角，不耐烦地扯了扯领口，血色瞳孔微眯。

    果然，在人间呆久了，连原来的习惯也不习惯了。

    黑色恶魔走向少年，银发死神耸了耸肩然后让开。血色瞳孔里荡漾着不言而喻的温柔。那是让人沉沦，也意味着本身沉沦的温柔。

    塞巴斯蒂安伸出手抚过少年的面颊，柔软而滑腻的触感美好的让眼前的恶魔想毁掉一切。小心翼翼地拿出那枚已经烙上契约印的戒指，再一次摩挲着那光滑的表面，然后缓缓套进少年纤长而白嫩的大拇指，唇角弯起醉人的弧度，将少年的手紧紧握住。

    “少爷，也许醒来时的你会怨我，会怪我，但是我不会后悔，我会在魔界的最高点等你，等你得到被孤王承认的力量，我就会告诉你这枚戒指到底意味着什么，那时，不管你到底愿不愿意，我都会把你留在身边，给予你全魔界最高的宠爱。”

    不过，我相信你，少爷，就像在伦敦大桥上相信你会斩断所有牵绊一样。

    少年依旧睡得很沉，露出了醒时绝对不会有的孩子气表情。细长的睫毛如同蝴蝶翅膀上下颤动，小巧的薄唇曾经对自己下过故意刁难的命令，也曾被自己亲吻过，却是让人无法抵挡的诱惑。

    真是没想到，自己竟然真的会对一个人类执着迷恋到这种程度，抑或是——爱。

    恶魔不会欺骗自己，爱就是爱，恨就是恨，虽然被黑暗笼罩了这么久，也依然如此。宠溺的神色在眼底蔓延，不禁意间却渗进了苦涩。

    闭上眼，轻轻吻上夏尔的唇，没有缠绵，没有深入，只是……一个吻而已。垂下眼转身离去，漆黑的身影隐没在漆黑的夜里。

    “葬仪屋，照顾好他。”

    银发死神默认地耸耸了肩，而棺材里的少年依旧无动于衷。

 

Chapter2

    睁开眼，是一片漆黑，望不到边的黑里，只有自己一人。

    这里是哪儿？夏尔挣扎地坐起，没有边际的黑色蔓延在身边，一种无力感忽然涌上，惯性的话脱口而出”塞……巴斯？”

    果然，是习惯了他呢，夏尔一怔，垂下了眼眸。

    我怎么会在这里，夏尔倔强地站了起来。这里，是我的梦境吧，只有一片看不到边的黑暗，自己还真是，连做梦都梦不到什么有意义的东西。夏尔自嘲的想着，复仇已经结束了，自己的灵魂却没有被带走，这个恶魔到底想要干嘛。

    ——这么随意玩弄着人类于股掌之间。

    “真是……让人不爽……”这个恶魔……夏尔只能又坐了下来，既然是梦境，那就既来之则安之吧，反正这只是梦而已。

    “少爷你还真是——天——真——呢，这里可不是您的梦境哦。”低沉而富有磁性的声音在这个充满黑暗的异度空间里回荡，夏尔猛地抬头，这个声音，不会错的，就是他，就是那个在那个时候蛊惑自己立下契约的声音。

    “塞巴斯蒂安……不，恶魔，你到底想怎么样，契约已经结束，我的灵魂却还在这，怎么恶魔都有这种把捕获到的猎物放在盘子里看着不吃的恶趣味吗？”黑色空间里的夏尔独自闭上了眼，“还是说，游戏没有结束？”

    “呵呵，少爷就没有任何留恋吗？”低低的笑声一如他从前的腹黑与优雅，只是“少爷”这个称呼多多少少让夏尔有些讽刺。

    “所有的牵绊都已经在杀掉那个虐杀天使之前斩断，我与在人间的一切都已经没有关系了，怎么可能还有留恋。”夏尔高傲地抬起下巴，望着一望无际的黑暗说道，决绝还如当初的他。

    “果然是少爷呢，真是果断，不过……”红眸饶有兴趣地一眯，修长的身躯慵懒地斜躺在名贵而精细的布料上，摇晃着杯里与自己眼眸一样颜色的液体，再次开口，”这个答案，少爷猜的不完全正确哦。”

    “那是什么？”夏尔有些不耐烦了。

    “不是游戏还没有结束，而是……新的游戏开始了哦。”

    “什么？我还没有同意，怎么可以擅自开始这个游戏。”夏尔挑眉，这个恶魔，还真是……

    “现在的少爷可没有选择权哦，您的灵魂现在属于我，这个灵魂要怎么用要由我来决定。”嘴角划过意味不明的弧度，”而且，我要的，不只是灵魂哦。”

 

    “你，还真是恶魔。”夏尔咬牙切齿地诅咒着这个该死的恶魔，竟然说什么‘我要的，不只是灵魂’这种话，“我已经什么都没有了，你还想从我这里拿到什么？”

    “这个的话，您现在不需要知道，”一口灌下杯里的红酒，”简单来说，我和葬仪屋打了一个赌，而赌注就是您的灵魂。”

    “谁允许您用我的灵魂作赌注的！”

    “少爷可不要忘了，少爷的灵魂现在是我的，我想怎么用不需要您的同意哦。”

    “你……”

    ——也是呢，自己已经是……恶魔的盘中餐了呢。

 

    “这个赌约的具体内容葬仪屋会详细告诉您的，”注视着夏尔梦境的恶魔优雅地将高脚杯放下，“我很好奇，少爷您……到底能做到什么样子呢。”

 

    “GAME STARTS.”

 

    猛地惊醒，夏尔湛蓝如大海的眸子恍惚地闪烁着，随即恢复冷漠的面容。

    这个恶魔，到底把他当什么了。

    “葬仪屋，你在的吧。”冷漠的声线一如当初作为‘暗黑伯爵’的他，”那么你和塞巴斯蒂安的赌约是——”

 

    “小伯爵醒了呢，”依旧诡异的声线，穿着黑色丧服的银发死神不知什么时候出现在夏尔的身后，“看来，执事君已经将大概和伯爵讲过了呢。”

    “那么，接下来，就由小生，来跟伯爵说明一下，小生和执事君的……赌约吧。

   

    既然游戏都开始了，那么我一定会奉陪到底。

    白蔷薇中的少年抚上烙上紫色契约印记的“希望碎片”，小孩子可是对游戏很执着的，尤其胜负。

 

    恶魔轻轻嗅着属于那个纯白色少年的蔷薇，身着一袭与白相对的黑，慢慢地走向落地窗前……

 

    ——那么，少爷，我期待着……

 

Chapter3

    “这个赌约，是以伯爵为赌约内容，也是以伯爵为赌注的哦，”葬仪屋幽幽的声线带着诡异的色彩，残忍地阐述着夏尔是恶魔所有物的事实，”其实当初伯爵复仇结束时，小生可是想要亲自去送伯爵进棺材的哟，但是没想到……执事君却自己上门说什么要和小生打一个赌，而赌注是伯爵的所有权和一万件笑话。”

 

    “我要的，不止是少爷的灵魂。”

 

    “执事君是这么说的，小生我其实也并不明白这句话到底是什么意思，但是看在后一项赌注的份上我便答应了执事君。”

    夏尔无语。合着自己被当做赌注不说竟然还被嫌弃。

    “哎呀，伯爵其实也可以从中获得利益的不是吗？”葬仪屋仿佛看出了夏尔的心思，手指在湛蓝色眼眸前晃了晃。

    “小生我现在已经退役了，也只有在一些像上次伦敦大火一样的时候才会破例回收灵魂。所以小生虽然想要让伯爵进小生特制的棺材，但是也是无能为力啊，小生我啊，只是想让执事君帮我……找回我的一些东西。”

    “那么，你想让我做什么？”夏尔一把拍掉葬仪屋的手，淡漠如初的问道，“‘希望碎片’上的印记是这个赌约的象征吧。”

    “伯爵果然是被恶魔盯上的灵魂呢”葬仪屋漫不经心地夸赞道，“伯爵要做的，说起来简单，但是也不是什么容易的事。”

    “简单来说，就是——获得……王的认可。”

 

    “王的认可？那是什么东西。”夏尔不解的目光对上银发死神。

    “我想伯爵在小的时候用应该也听说过‘黑白之羽’吧”银发死神神秘的声线像是那曾经毁了自己一切的红色，”您所要做的，便是……夺到他。”

    “黑白之羽，是为魔界之王路西法‘圣光六翼’上的唯一一片黑与白交织的羽毛，传说在各天使堕天之时，都必须承受折断洁白翅膀的巨大疼痛，而路西法却是一个特例，不仅仅没有失去翅膀，而且还保留了最高贵的三对纯洁纯洁之翼，后被命名为‘圣光六翼’。虽然路西法受到了命运的眷顾，但‘圣光六翼’还是有一片羽毛被染上了黑色，路西法本认为这片黑色会吞噬掉他的翅膀，但……幸运再一次落到了他的头上，黑色和白色竟然融为一体，变成了深沉却不失光彩的银灰色，所以又名‘银灰之羽’”

    讽刺的神色在湛蓝色里蔓延，慢慢染上饶有兴趣的意味。

    ——看来，是一定要在这黑暗里沉沦了吗？

    “那么伯爵，是……答应了吗？”银发死神慢慢起身，走到角落，拂去那把镰刀上的灰尘。

    “当然。”慵懒地应了一声，“葬仪屋，你会帮我的吧。”

    “那是当然，因为小生也想看看……伯爵您，到底会做到什么程度呢。”银发死神拿起风尘依旧的那把镰刀，“不过，作为人类的伯爵您是没有什么胜算的哦。”

    下意识地抚上“希望碎片”，夏尔抬起眼看向了他。

    “那个戒指的含义，伯爵猜错了哦。”银发死神挥起那把曾经陪伴自己的镰刀，转身对上少年眼里深沉如海的蓝，“那个，是您的力量哦。”

    移开手指，夏尔看向“希望碎片”的眼睛紧了紧，“真是他的美学呢。”

    “不过伯爵也不要掉以轻心呐，这股力量一不小心就会——”黑色的指甲点上光洁的额头“吞噬掉您的哦。”

    ——那么，执事君，小生我也只能说到这了，这场赌约看似是小生和您的赌约，实际上，是您在赌您和伯爵的的羁绊吧，看来，恶魔也有……失手的时候呀。

    “我知道了。”

    ——塞巴斯蒂安，我曾经的恶魔执事，我是不会，放弃作为人的尊严的。


	6. Chapter4-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER同名文集外链  
> 本章没有黄色内容，但是不知道为什么还是被屏了。

Chapter4  
又是三年。  
伦敦的繁华依旧，雾都的神秘依旧。  
只是，维多利亚的王国不再“日不落”。  
残红在蔓延，蔓延出深色的蓝，轧染出夜色的黑。  
桃木色烛台在颠簸的马车中摇曳出昏黄的光，洋洋洒洒地倾泻在黑白色棋盘上，高傲的少年无趣地把玩着黑白棋子，厚实而光滑的漆面上空荡地只留下国王的棋子。

——手里的骑士，如今，叛变了。

“葬仪屋，你到底想要把我带去哪儿，”不耐烦地皱了皱眉，夏尔手里忽然升腾起一团深蓝色的火焰。 “不是说要去魔界吗？”  
抬指，夏尔面前棋盘上的棋子霎时燃烧殆尽。  
——所有的反叛者，下场终不过一个。  
“伯爵不能这么着急啊，想要混入路西法身边，仅凭小生我的面子可是不够的。”葬仪屋慢悠悠地回答着眼前这个少年，”不过，伯爵操纵火焰的技术真是越来越好了呢，待会的话，我们先要去看一位……故人。”  
“故人？那种东西早就被我斩断了，怎么会还有故人？”夏尔摇了摇头，讽刺地笑着。  
“小生我倒也不是那种喜欢访友的人呢，”葬仪屋耸了耸肩，“只不过去往魔界需要祭品罢了。”  
银发死神诡异地笑了起来，”伯爵应该知道，恶魔与天使是相互制约着的，而通往魔界的大门也是由天使看守，说起来是阻止人类被欲望诱惑，倒不如说是禁锢着人类的信仰。而想要打开这扇门，便需要看守这扇门的天使，作为祭品。”  
“而那个天使身为人类时的名字，就叫做‘维多利亚’哟。”

“什么？”高傲的少年蹙起精致的眉毛，随手一挥，燃起的火焰将整个棋盘殆尽。  
“维多利亚曾经与亚修签下过契约，在大英帝国净化之时，便融合成一体，成为‘日不落’帝国纯白色的象征，虽然最后的计划被破坏了，但是契约依旧有效，在最后时刻，维多利亚被神授予了天使的纯白六翼，永远地守护伦敦通向魔界的大门。”  
“还有这样的事？”夏尔挑起了眉抬眼看向他。  
“不过虽然成为了天使，但毕竟大英帝国永远的败笔，维多利亚这个名字也不再适用于她了，所以主赐名于她‘加百列’。”

“‘真理天使’吗？” 夏尔望着窗外，昏黄的光渗出孤寂的色彩。

“我就是道路，真理，生命。若不借着我，没有人能到父那里去。”  
“要使一切不信真理，倒喜爱不义的人，都被定罪。”（两句话同出《圣经》，前一句为耶稣语）  
夏尔嗤了一声，仿佛是被这个名字都笑了，“倒是适合他们呢。”  
“谁知道呢，毕竟小生我也只是个死神呢。”葬仪屋耸了耸肩，“想要进入魔界，从伦敦进入必然会遇到这位‘故人’，本来觉得伯爵为了复仇必然会义不容辞，现在看来倒是我太狭隘了呢。”  
“毕竟现在的我，已经不是仇恨的化身了吧。”闭上眼，抚上大拇指上的“希望碎片”，唇角划出讽刺的弧度，“我当时给……他下的最后一道命令就是杀死亚修。”  
“我的复仇在那场大火熄灭之前就已经结束了。”  
“嘻嘻，伯爵还真是善良呢。”

陛下，是又要见面了吗？  
夏尔抬起眼，仍是一面冰霜。忽然有些明白了红夫人杀人时的犹豫。但是，这一次，我不会退让了。  
哪怕，已经没有了他，说“相信我”的他。哪怕是沾染上最痛恨的红，我也会献上最真挚的——  
祭品。

Chapter5  
雾都依旧缭绕着终年不变的银灰色，马车踏着层层附着在灰尘上的水汽穿梭在伦敦城不似曾经繁华的街道上，沿着泰晤士河来到了那座沾染上天使之血的大桥，腐朽的人柱依旧在哀鸣，桥顶端的天使雕塑在雾气中忽然泛起幽幽的光，最爱黑色面纱的少女展开白色的六翼，轻轻落下。马车停在桥旁，待车上的人下车后便匆匆离去，伦敦的夜，静的不可思议。  
“真是想不到，还能和陛下您再相见呢。”夏尔看向桥顶赤足的白色少女，“或许，我现在该称呼您为——加百列阁下。”  
“我也没想到还能见到故人呢。”昔日的维多利亚，如今的加百列仍是一如既往地笑得温柔，“夏尔君的灵魂不应该早就已经被那个恶魔吞噬了吗，难道恶魔也有失手的时候吗？”  
“关于这个问题，我知道的恐怕不比您多呢，”夏尔向前一步，“我只是来寻找祭品的。”  
“夏尔君这是要去魔界吗，”加百列裸露的双脚腾空，挥动双翼向夏尔飞去，修长的透明指盖抚上印记已经消失的右眼，“可爱的孩子，为什么……要去往那只有黑暗的地方呢，明明……明明是可以得到幸福的啊。”祖母绿的眸子流淌出悲悯而慈祥的色彩，隐隐泛着的泪光让夏尔恍惚之间想起了伊丽莎白。

——只是，他已经不再会以她为牵绊。

“陛下真是说笑了，繁多吾海恩本来就是所有罪恶的代名词，而我的存在本来就是我的原罪，您所信仰的真理，所皈依的主怎会就如此放过我？”  
“我已经不可能……再回头了啊。”  
“这样吗？不可能……再回头了啊……”足尖点地，轻轻落下，“那么，夏尔君，再陪我玩最后一个游戏吧。”加百列祖母绿眸子盛满了笑意，纯真地如同被水冲洗过一般，就像从前的伊丽莎白。  
夏尔毫不躲闪地对上了那双祖母绿的眸子：“你想玩什么？”  
“这次的游戏是问答游戏哦，夏尔军只需回答我的问题就好，如果答案是我想要的，我自会献上祭品，但如果回答我不喜欢，我便将代替最高尚的神，将你净化。”  
“以您为评判标准的游戏？听起来怎么样都是对我不利啊……”夏尔低笑了一声，手中魔术般地出现了一颗棋子把玩着。

“就当是少女偶尔的任性吧夏目君，”加百列眉眼弯弯地笑着，带着一丝捉摸不透的神秘，“夏尔君不妨听一下，毕竟我们之间，从来不会为规则所束不是吗？”  
“真是和您以前的风格分毫不差，”完全不给人反驳的余地呢，“也罢，聆听是对女士最基本的礼仪不是吗？”  
优雅地单膝跪下，吻上加百列白皙的手背。  
只是在低头那一刹那，夏尔冰蓝色的眸子格外明亮。  
这一次，只有我自己坚持在这个黑白棋盘上。

Chapter6  
“夏尔君为什么……要去魔界呢？”加百列笑着，优雅着收回翅膀。  
“是为了一个赌约。”少年起身回答道。  
“那么，这是一个什么样的赌约呢？”  
“是一个，以我为赌注的赌约。”夏尔耸了耸肩，露出无奈的笑容。  
“诶？”加百列歪着头一副疑惑的表情“夏尔君竟然会把自己当做砝码吗？”  
“毕竟我的灵魂并不归属于我，不是吗？”把玩着黑色棋子，夏尔眼底里划过一丝不经意地落寞，“我不过从中捞些好处罢了。”  
“曾经的‘暗黑贵族’也沦落到了这种地步吗？”加百列捂嘴笑了起来，“不过，我想夏尔君实际上才是胜算最大的人吧。”

“陛下果然是陛下，”夏尔微笑着向加百列颔首，“我是这个赌约中被需要的赌注，也是赌约外不需要付出任何的人，所以，我只要利用这一点与赌约中的任何一方做个交易，便可以获取任何我想要的东西，比如……自由。”  
“将灵魂交予恶魔之手的人也会在意自由这种肤浅的东西？”加百列注视着夏尔，”夏尔君真的……是想要自由的吗？”  
“其实……我也不知道呢。”夏尔略有些自嘲，却又漫不经心地地回答着“只是，想弄明白一些事罢了。”  
“只是这样……而已？”  
夏尔摊开了手，“自由和幸福这类东西确实对我来说没有什么意义，只是——”  
“要我心甘情愿地做赌注，我实在是难以办到。”  
少年沉默不语，孤清的月光撒落，夏尔闭上了眼，就像被黑色包裹起来的……黑暗中惟一的纯白色。

“算了，”加百列收起少女般的甜美，苍老而沉郁的灵魂仿佛重新回到了这一副躯壳中，“还是留给你自己去寻找答案吧。”  
——毕竟，这是伊丽莎白最最最喜欢的人啊。  
“陛下？”夏尔看着加百列转过身去的背影，疑惑地出了声。  
加百列没有说什么，只是轻轻扯下脖子上的白色吊坠，吊坠是一个很小的玻璃瓶，一小团光圈静静地玻璃瓶中来回摇晃。  
“不是说要去魔界吗？拿着吧，这个……就是大门的钥匙。”  
“不是说要有祭品吗？”加百列不明意义的笑着，夏尔望着那瓶中的光圈不解，而许久不出声的葬仪屋那幽幽的声线飘了过来。  
“那个……是伊丽莎白小姐的吧。”银发死神用黑色指甲指了指玻璃瓶，“我还在奇怪伯爵最亲爱的未婚妻去了哪儿呢，原来是变成了这幅模样，本来还想也为这个可爱的小姐打造一副符合她可爱个性的棺材呢……”  
瓶子幽幽的飘到了夏尔面前，蓝眸颤了一下，“这个是……伊丽莎白？”  
“不完全是哦。”葬仪屋解释道，“这里只是她的记忆而已， 女王陛下，是用伊丽莎白小姐的记忆作为载体承接下了亚修的‘灵’吧，这样就可以把它作为祭品的替代品了吧。”  
“不过，打开魔界大门的话，伊丽莎白小姐最后的这点记忆，怕是也会不复存在了吧。”葬仪屋意有所指地戳了戳瓶身。  
“是吗？” 夏尔接住玻璃瓶，却丝毫没有为葬仪屋的话所动，“葬仪屋，我说过了吧，我已经不再是仇恨的化身了，所以，我不会再有任何的牵绊，哪怕是伊丽莎白，我也只剩下了歉意。现在的我，只想尽快完成这项赌约而已。”  
况且，这些记忆才是最让她痛苦地东西吧。  
“就算没有了他，我也还是夏尔·凡多姆海恩，绝不容他就这样把我当赌注践踏我的尊严。”

Chapter7  
“夏尔君还真是让所有人都不能忘记的存在啊。”加百列端庄地微笑道 “我其实只是想把亚修的‘灵’保存下来为自己所用的，不论天使、恶魔还是死神，都是没有灵魂的，有的，只有一颗贮存魔力和生命之源的‘灵’，而你们所说的祭品，便是这个，只不过因为先要拿到‘灵’的话，必须要将其主人杀死，久而久之，便成了‘天使是打开魔界之门的钥匙’的说法，而亚修最后的尸体实在是无法让人忍受，我只好用伊丽莎白的记忆作为载体将其保存了下来，本来还在想用它来干什么的，现在看来，已经有用处了吧。”  
“陛下，就这么放过我了？”夏尔看了看玻璃瓶，怀疑地看着眼前的天使，“我是大英帝国的罪人啊。”  
“那夏尔君不一样也放过了我？”加百列展开翅膀，悬空腾起，“现在的我，已经不再是维多利亚了，我现在是加百列，也只是加百列。”  
“那么加百列阁下又为什么要这么帮我呢？”少年昂起头问道。  
“有些事情，还是留给你自己去寻找答案吧。”加百列挥动起翅膀转身向天使雕像飞去。  
“……！”  
银灰色再次掩住了眼帘，朦胧之间黑夜中只剩下了那座天使雕塑。  
“算了，”夏尔头疼地下了决断，“还是先去魔界吧。”  
拿出玻璃瓶，轻轻打开瓶盖，光圈便飞了出来，转了几圈以后便落在了桥的另一端，慢慢幻化成了一道花式繁琐的沉木大门，缓缓地。大门打开在了他们的面前。

“加百列，这一次谢谢你了。”  
“不用了，这只是我的选择而已，”白衣少女摆了摆手，随意拿起一杯桌上已经泡好的红茶品了一口，”真是好味道，我说路西法，你真的……对夏尔上心了吗？”  
“天使也能尝到味道吗？”血瞳男子转过身来看着桌旁的加百列，“我是恶魔，爱就是爱，恨就是恨，哪怕千年以来我已经麻木了也是一样，这个问题的答案，我想你已经不用再问了。”  
“是吗？那我就放心了呢”仿佛是释然了什么，加百列移开茶杯看向手中那根扯下的吊坠上的亚麻绳，“毕竟，他是伊丽莎白最最最……喜欢的人啊。”

“好了，我该走了，作为新晋的‘真理天使’可不能偷懒呢。”放下茶杯，加百列又一次像曾经的伊丽莎白一样笑了起来，”那么，拜拜喽，塞巴斯蒂安”  
句尾带着微微上翘的语调，加百列霎时便消失在了桌旁，所有的一切都是伊丽莎白式的可爱。  
——这个女人，还真是为了最后伊丽莎白的事耿耿于怀呐。要是少爷你也这样直接就好了呐。  
红眸恶魔坐了下来，望着幻幕中进入魔界之门的身影再一次笑了起来。  
——少爷，您真是……每次都能让我惊喜呐。

Chapter8  
是夜。  
魔界的风萧瑟得吹过仿佛不存生物的大地，浓墨重彩的黑暗中展开明亮而奢华的不夜城。  
这，便是魔都。  
“那么，我们下一步是……”夏尔有些厌恶地看着到处的歌舞喧嚣，精致的眉毛蹙起。  
葬仪屋看着夏尔的反应耸耸了肩：“伯爵想要拿到‘黑白之羽’的话，只能混入魔王身边，所以我们的第一步便是接近他的座下七魔，再接近魔王。”拍了拍袖子，银发死神打量着周围，“千万年来还是这样的奢靡，算起来也已经几百年没来来过了吧。”  
“你来过这里？”  
“小生好歹也是个曾经辉煌过一时的死神啊，”葬仪屋忽然停了下来，转过身笑了起来，“对了，接下来，我们要去的是玛门殿下的府邸哦。”  
“玛门？贪婪……吗？”夏尔眯起眼睛昂头看向葬仪屋，忽然觉得银发死神背后的灯光亮的刺眼。  
——倒是记得曾经也有人说过我贪婪呢。  
“那么，伯爵，”葬仪屋止住了笑意，语气依旧诡异，却不再轻佻，“虽然已经说过了很多次，但是请容许小生再提醒您一次。”  
“第一，你现在的力量是很强，但是小生也说过了，您还只是一个新生刚不久的恶魔，所以体质是无法和正常恶魔比的；第二，这里不是伦敦，一切都遵循恶魔的法则，和执事君在一起这么久，我想伯爵也应该摸清了恶魔的习性，一切之‘恶’都会在这里体现，而且会比您曾经管理的英国地下世界更加丑陋；第三，也是最重要的一点，我们的目的是潜入魔王身边，而不是挑衅魔王，所以请伯爵您收敛锋芒，向来不够圆滑的您，如果没有执事君的话，是很难在这里活下去的。”  
很意外的，夏尔没有嫌葬仪屋啰嗦，安安静静地听完了所有的话，再一次抚上大拇指上光滑而冰冷的钻石表面。  
“啊，知道了”

玛门宫殿内  
“玛门殿下的宫殿真是越来越辉煌了呢，着几百年来不知道又不知道翻修了多少次了吧。”葬仪屋望着坐在沙发上的男子笑开，端起咖啡，优雅的动作让一旁的夏尔不禁咂舌。  
——这家伙，原来也有正常的时候啊  
湛蓝色眸子眯起，夏尔在心里毒舌着。  
“葬仪屋大人怎么到玛门我这儿来窜门子？难不成是在人间无聊了？我就说嘛，人间有什么好玩的，不管是魔界还是死神协会的工作都比棺材有意思多了，是不是葬仪屋大人？”被称作玛门看着来人也优雅地还礼，红色的眸子仿佛火烧一般妖娆。  
——又是红色……  
“这一次玛门殿下只猜对了一半，小生这一次来不是因为人间无聊，但是确实是因为在魔界找到了一样好玩的东西哦。”葬仪屋摩挲着杯沿故作神秘。  
“哦？能让葬仪屋大人都上心的东西到底是什么呢？”玛门眯起眼兴趣盎然地看着葬仪屋，纤长的手不留痕迹地滑过沙发的扶手。  
“这个嘛……”葬仪屋笑了起来，卖了个关子，”玛门殿下就不用知道了，到时候你会知道的。”  
“诶？葬仪屋大人真是的，总是吊人的胃口呢。”  
“玛门殿下就不要埋怨小生了，放心，最后的好戏……您不会错过的。”  
葬仪屋露出银发下黄绿色的眼眸，一丝狡黠划过。  
“所以……这次葬仪屋大人来是让我帮忙的咯？”玛门也笑了起来。  
“玛门殿下说对了，小生我要在您这里待到最后的好戏结束，”银发死神捋起头发，“当然作为代价，我会将我的弟子送给你。”  
葬仪屋笑着，他深知玛门的习性，想要求助于他，没有一点代价是不可能的，不过……这倒帮了他一把。  
“哦？传说中审判过罗宾汉的死神大人也会收弟子？”玛门调侃道。  
“小生都退休了这么久，收个弟子也是情有可原的吧，再说了……”葬仪屋停顿了一下，“这个弟子，可是一个既不是死神，也不是恶魔，更不是人类的魔物呢。”  
葬仪屋看着玛门逐渐充满兴趣的眼神，打了一个手势，“夏尔，过来吧。”  
这时玛门才注意到这个少年，纤细的骨架，精致的面容，洛可可式的深色礼服衬出他孱弱的身躯，更令人在意的是……  
——那从少年身体深处飘来的那股独特的芬芳。  
像是人类中极品灵魂的香味，又被恶魔与死神的气息包裹着，而那气息中属于死神与恶魔的肮脏却好像被全部剥离，只剩下绝对的力量，还混同着那股同他名字一般美丽的芬芳。  
夏尔低头不语，三年来的成长让他不再想当初一样锋芒尽展，却让他灵魂积淀成如千年沉木般，比从前他的灵魂还要芬芳。  
玛门满意地看向葬仪屋，“大人真舍得？”  
“当然，夏尔是我的弟子，在我身边也没什么出路，不如送给玛门殿下，好好地培养培养才好呐。”葬仪屋笑着用宽大的袖子拂过脸。  
“那么，成交。大人可不准反悔。”  
“当然。”  
葬仪屋嘴角渗满笑意。  
——执事君，这个赌约，您究竟能不能赢呢？

Chapter9  
“夏尔君真是个不可多得的尤物啊。”玛门看着面前的夏尔暧昧地摸了摸下巴，”只是，葬仪屋大人把你送给我不可能只是为了交房租吧。嗯？我说的对不对小可爱？”  
“玛门大人既然知道了为何又要问我呢，”夏尔无声地弯起唇角笑了起来，“更何况，师父已经说过了，最后的好戏，您，是不会错过的。”  
他已不是当年锋芒毕露的凡多姆海恩当家，只是夏尔·凡多姆海恩，一个为了自己的尊严而铤而走险进入魔界的少年。  
——也许这就是塞巴斯蒂安曾经说过的圆滑吧。  
——啊啊，又提到这个恶魔的名字了。  
“但愿这样吧，”玛门眯起眼睛危险地看着这个少年，”那么，小可爱，我不管你是谁？我的手下是不会养没有用的人的哦。”  
“是。”  
玛门向后靠在沙发上，闭上了眼睛，“我听说魔界第七层又起动乱了吧。”  
夏尔领悟地低头，“属下明白了。”

魔界第七层  
这是魔界的偏远地带，虽不如魔都繁华，却带着另一种奢靡的味道。在这里，魔与魔之间不存在任何的伪装。这里，只有最原始的恶，不参杂任何令人恶心的伪装的恶。

夏尔漠然地站在尸体之中，连匕首上的血都还没有干透，身后的尸体忽然变成无数的碎片被吹走。大漠之上，只剩风从耳边呼啸而过的声音。  
“看来，魔界也不过如此嘛。”夏尔冷笑了起来，优雅地擦拭着匕首。  
今后的事情，会很有趣的吧。  
“看来，我是捡了一个大便宜呀。”  
酒杯里猩红色的液体晃动着，印出笑意。


	7. Chapter10-15

Chapter10

    又过了几个月，夏尔已经完全熟悉了魔界的事务，也许是因为当”黑暗的管理者”当惯了，这个少年很快出色地成为了玛门的左膀右臂。

    “夏尔君起的真是早啊。”玛门随意地调笑着，伸着懒腰却优雅地从楼上走下来。虽然夏尔在玛门手下待得时间不长，但是不知道是因为是葬仪屋大人弟子的缘故，还有夏尔第一次在魔界第七层一个人瞬间平定动乱的表现，都让他成为了玛门手下最得力的助手，当然……也成了他偷懒的理由。

    ——比如说现在，堂堂魔王座下六魔之一的玛门殿下竟然睡到太阳晒屁股才起来。

    好吧，魔界是没有太阳的。

    但是这种情况在夏尔没在这里之前是绝无仅有的。

    “殿下真是说笑了，夏尔只不过是比殿下早了那么一点点而已。”站起身，夏尔恭敬地回礼。

    “呵呵，夏尔真是的，老是这个样子。”玛门窝进沙发里，啜了一小口咖啡。

    “这是礼仪，就算殿下不喜欢，我也不能坏了规矩。”绕过桌子，夏尔靠在桌子上微笑地看着沙发上的人，“玛门殿下是有什么事来找我呢？”

    “夏尔真是直接呢，不过……也未尝不是件好事，”放下杯子，玛门笑了起来，”自从夏尔来了以后我可是风调雨顺，不仅王回来我不用代理政务，而且连自己的政务也减轻了不少，这下我终于可以去好好淘淘最近黑市里有什么好东西了呐。”

    “那么，殿下……是看上什么了吗？”夏尔浅笑着。这个殿下的手腕夏尔曾经见到过，可以说是狠辣无比，虽然这类可以在将匕首捅进别人胸膛的同时还能若无其事地微笑的人他不是没见过，但是就是这样一个堂堂魔界殿下却有一个极其令人费解的爱好。

    ——就是喜欢畜养灵魂。

    其实畜养灵魂在魔界并不是什么新鲜的事，有很多的恶魔都有把灵魂畜养起来作为宠物饲养。只是玛门殿下畜养的灵魂从来不是作为宠物饲养，而是……作为装饰品观赏。玛门收集的灵魂有从夜市上买来的，有属下献媚送上的，而每种灵魂都有属于自己的颜色，而我们亲爱的玛门最喜爱的就是用同一种颜色的灵魂铸成钻石珍珠等原料后再做成工艺品，一部分送到夜市上拍卖掉，剩下的，就用来装饰宫殿了。

    这便是为什么，葬仪屋会说玛门宫殿”这几百年来不知道又不知道翻修了多少次了”的原因。

    “这次可不是因为我自己的原因哦，”玛门摆了摆手指否定了夏尔心中的猜想，“而是王就要回来了，到时候的舞会上作为魔界六魔之一的玛门我总不可能空手而去吧。虽然说都是灵魂，但是既然是为王挑选礼品，就要好好认真的挑了呐。”玛门挑眉。

    “是，属下明白了”垂下眼睑，夏尔不留痕迹地弯起了嘴角。

    王吗？不知道这次的宴会会不会是一次很好的契机呢？

     “葬仪屋，你在的吧。”

    “怎么？伯爵是要出手了吗？”

    “哼，我可没这么多时间在这耗。”

    “那么小生就等着看戏喽。”

 

Chapter11

    魔界的黑市很大。这是夏尔到了拍卖场的第一印象。确实，魔界的世界比英国地下世界要大的多，而规矩也多的多。“夏尔殿下，这里就是这一次拍卖会的会场了。”虽然主人本身并不是古板的人，但是玛门手下的人却是一个比一个守规矩。

    “啊。”夏尔随意的应了一声，不经意般拂过脸颊上的纯黑面具，黑色的带刺藤蔓缠绕开来，湛蓝色的双眼看不出表情，“那么玛门殿下要的货，到了吧。”

    “是的，接下来就是走场子了，虽然所有有可能与玛门殿下争抢的恶魔都差不多解决了，但是还请夏尔殿下小心。”

    “知道了。”夏尔蹙起眉毛，啧，真是虚伪，夏尔这样想着，踱过门槛。场内灯火辉煌，底色的黑被灯光浸染地染上了醉色，这是糜烂的沉沦之地。台下是前来竞拍的恶魔，夏尔在高处的贵宾席里冷眼看着。他讨厌这种虚伪之下的贪婪。

    玛门虽然说是懒散过头了一点，却在夏尔镇压完第七层的动乱之后从没有真正为难过他，或许是因为他对葬仪屋所谓”好戏”的期待，又或许他有其他的打算。只是……   

    “那么，没有人加价的话，这次的拍卖会的重头戏——被誉为‘血眸’的灵魂之戒就归这位384号的客人所有了。”

    “一次。”

    “两次。”

    “三次。”

    夏尔闭上了眼，黑色面具下的下巴在昏黄的灯光显得更加瘦削。

    当然，剧情不可能就会这么平淡下去，一波三折的故事才会精彩。

    “我出价600万。”低沉而富有磁性的声音在大厅里掷地有声，在空气里扩散开。

 

    ——这个声音……怎么会……

 

    夏尔猛地转身，大厅里的气氛异常怪异。夏尔看着来人在逆光中缓缓走入大厅，世界仿佛静止。那是他，他也许曾经……爱过的他，那张黑色面具下的是他曾经最爱的……他的微笑。夏尔不自觉的咬上了下唇。

    ——塞巴斯蒂安，你为什么要在这个时候在这里出现。

    塞巴斯蒂安缓缓走入内殿，黑色的鞋跟在光滑的实木地板上碰撞出清脆的声音，一下一下地扣在夏尔的心上，他邪魅而不留痕迹地笑了笑。

    ——少爷是看到我这么惊讶的吗？

    看着从前锋芒尽展的少爷，塞巴斯蒂安心中忽然泛起了不知名的情愫，他曾经有担心过这纯白的灵魂堕入地狱是不是一个好的决定，毕竟……他几千年来从来都没如此的迷恋过一个人。只是如此看来，自己的担心是多余了，他的少爷不仅没有被这世间之恶汇聚之地染黑，反而锋芒收敛，沉淀之下的灵魂芬芳让他几乎想要现在就占有。

    “700万。”夏尔纤长的手指嵌入手掌，苍白的指节泄露了主人的心事，夏尔转过身闭上眼，血色的眸子却一次次在脑海里浮现，也许，他也只能用这个方式来让自己冷静下来。

他并不是恨他骗他，说他爱他，只是他不明白他为什么要和葬仪屋打这个赌，为什么不拿走他的灵魂，为什么……要让他的痛苦在这个黑色与红色交织的世界里延续着，他是爱着他的，但是他的尊严是不容许被践踏的。

    “塞巴斯蒂安，我不知道你要干什么，但是你要的东西，我一定会拿到，至于理由，你应该是最清楚的，我繁多姆海恩的尊严，是绝对不容被践踏的。”夏尔垂下眸松开手掌，深深的印痕泛出血色，”来人，把玛门殿下要的东西收好送回去，告诉殿下，我需要一点时间去处理突发情况。”

    “是。”侍从低头回应，抬头，人已不见。

    塞巴斯蒂安，我不知道你要干什么，真的不知道。 但是，我还是会为了尊严一战。 我的灵魂只能属于你，但尊严不容你践踏。

 

Chapter12

    灯光辉煌，奢靡而虚伪，游走于时间之外的恶魔在这里消遣永生。

    一主一仆在黑暗的边缘下沉默。

    “塞巴斯蒂安，我不明白。”夏尔轻轻抚上”希望碎片”，问着背后的恶魔，语气里漫溢着岁月积淀却无法抹去的落寞。

     ——并不是将脆弱展现，只是明白，在他面前，一切伪装都是无用的。

    “少爷不明白什么呢？嗯？”恶魔避重就轻，向前走了几步，站在曾经他站过无数次的位置，”而且，不明白又何妨，少爷你何时会在乎这些不重要的东西了，从前的你，不是为了掌控一切而愿意付出任何代价的吗？怎么在魔界呆久了，反而多了这些牵绊？”

    塞巴斯蒂安微笑，优雅而引人沉沦。

    夏尔不语，许久才转过身，”塞巴斯蒂安，我不明白啊。”深邃如大海的湛蓝色眸子里曾经平静而深沉，也曾经汹涌而苍白，只是如今的眸子注满的情感却说不清道不明。

    塞巴斯蒂安不语，只是眼瞳里的血色一颤，无痕地回归于平静。

    少年的墨蓝色发丝柔软而华顺，就算被魔界的风吹散也不曾凌乱，勾样的月永远是魔界黑暗里的象征。

    “塞巴斯蒂安，这也许是我最后一次这样叫你，”夏尔忽然坦然地笑了起来，蓝色的光幽幽地支持着他飞起，”我的灵魂只能属于你，但尊严，不容你践踏。”

    夜很黑，夏尔就这么消失在了夜色里，塞巴斯蒂安展开双翼，洁白的羽毛飘下，纯洁地融不进着最黑的夜色。

“少爷，您果然，什么都不知道。”

 

玛门宫殿内

“夏尔，这到底是怎么回事？”玛门靠在丝绒铺垫的沙发上慵懒地剥着水果，懒散的嗓音却让人心底升起寒意。

“出现了突发情况，一切都是我的疏忽造成的，夏尔愿受一切责罚。”夏尔单膝跪在水痕大理石地板上，低下的脸上看不出是什么表情。

    “哎呀夏尔真是的，那么……怎么罚你呢？”玛门撑着下巴，”听说守护伦敦魔界大门的加百列手上有一颗与你大拇指手上相对的‘希望碎片’吧。”

    夏尔的思绪一紧。

    ——那枚戒指，原本应该是伊丽莎白的吧。

    ——玛门肯定也已经知道了自己和天使的交情也不浅。

    夏尔眯起眼。看来，动作必须加快了。

    “属下明白。那属下先退下了。”夏尔起身，向门外走去。

     玛门慵懒的姿态不变，只是眼神凌冽地看着夏尔离去的身影。看来这个小东西的人际交往真是广，看来要好好管制管制了，不然这个样子，要怎样取悦王呢？”

    “来人，盯好夏尔殿下。”

 “总算甩掉他们了。”夏尔迅速地关上门，从出了玛门的宫殿开始就有人在跟踪自己， 看来，玛门殿下是认真起来了呀。

     夏尔的眼里染上危险的色彩：这个恶魔看来是等不及要把自己送给那个所谓的魔界之王了吧。

    虽然说这确实是有利于自己潜入魔王身边的计划的，但是玛门也太心急了一点，玛门要自己去拿“红眸”的时候，他就觉得奇怪，这种事情一般是玛门的随从做的，么会忽然之间让自己去做，不过去了以后夏尔算是明白了。

    金碧辉煌的拍卖场，周围训练有素的的保镖，华丽的贵宾席，优雅的纯黑面具再加上……自己身上那若有若无的香味。

    这根本不是来为魔界之王归来选礼物，而是让自己尽快成为魔界上流社会里的焦点而能让玛门这么做的原因，也只能是那个为全魔界所敬仰的路西法魔王陛下了。虽然说葬仪屋曾经说过要收敛锋芒，但是……如今可由不得自己了呢。玛门看似慵懒魅惑，但是对魔王陛下的忠诚却是整个魔界都认可的，夏尔本来也只是听说而已，但是如今却是眼见为实了，竟然可以为了让魔王陛下认可一个礼物而如此大费周章地让自己进入上流社会，然后按照套路成为社交界的宠儿和……魔王殿下的男宠。即使不算提前的准备，天知道光是那用来买下”红眸”的700万曾经在代表贪欲的玛门那里都是天价的。

    这个男人……

    ——真是个恶魔。

    夏尔忽然怔了一下，他记得，他也曾经这么说过那个人，垂下眼，看着自己衣服上的纽扣，圆滑温润的弧线在月光下泛起柔和的光，他记得，曾经的自己连纽扣都是他系的。抚上质感柔软的布料，他忽然有一种悲伤在心底蔓延。

    他知道，他再怎么独立，再怎么强大，也不能够不依赖他。

    只是他也知道，他是恶魔，无爱、无情的恶魔。

    当然，他更知道，自己劫数已满……

    这一生，怕是不能再爱了。

 

Chapter13

    人界与魔界的交界处是一片荒芜却又美丽的地方，这里有着人界里的静谧之美，也有着专属于魔界的荒芜之美。

    大片大片的彼岸花开在荒芜大地上蜿蜒的江流两侧，一侧是大片大片的红色，另一侧则是大片大片的绿色。天空是铅灰色的，但因为加百列的灵守护着，这里的阳光从来没有泯灭过。加百列放下水壶，眯起眼望着有些刺眼的太阳。

    果然，还是不能想利兹一样让自己用最阳光的一面去面对这些亚修曾经最爱的花朵呐。亚修真是个奇怪的天使，为什么明明最喜爱的是红色，却最喜爱我穿的，却是白色呢？

    “因为陛下最适合的就是白色，最纯洁的颜色才能配得上代表大英帝国新生的陛下啊。”

她记得那个时候，亚修的紫眸里荡漾着无法言说的色彩，而自己不知道缘由，便向亚修绽开笑容娇嗔着”这算什么什么理由嘛。”

    只是，自己现在和以后都只能穿着这纯白色的长裙在他曾经守护着的地方等待了。

    永生，也不过如此呐。

    夏尔看着大片大片的曼珠沙华掩不住地蹙起了眉，果然，他还是比较喜欢白蔷薇啊。

    夏尔仰望着天空，昨天回房之后他花了一整夜的时间去抑制自己的思念，虽然最后还是 顺利地踏上了拜访加百列的旅途，只是他不能确定，如果还有下一次，他，要怎么办？

    “夏尔君你……还是来了呢。”

    “哦？殿下是怎么知道我要来的呢？”沁凉的手指挡在额头上，“怎么？不请我进去坐

坐吗，加百列阁下？”

    夏尔戏谑地笑了起来，却是无言的悲伤。

    加百列愣了一下，也许是没想到夏尔的不计前嫌，随即也灿烂地笑了起来：“说的也是

呢，那么夏尔君，请吧。”

    将水壶放在门口旁，又用脚朝旁边踢了踢，优雅地打开白色的实木大门，白色的小屋不

大，在阳光下泛着金色柔和的光芒。

    夏尔停下了打量，走了进去，屋内的摆设简约而典雅，小巧的釉质花瓶里插着几枝白色

的蔷薇，屋子里的鎏金香炉内焚着香，阳光被落地窗割成一小块一小块落在华容的地毯上，

静谧而安好。

    加百列熟练地泡上一壶红茶，雾气拂面，“夏尔君来这里是为了伊丽莎白的事吗？”，倒

上一杯红茶，放在夏尔的面前，又给自己倒了一杯，坐了下来。

    优雅地抿了一口，夏尔慢条斯理地开了口：“不，伊丽莎白的事，我没什么兴趣，我这

次来是为了那枚本应该戴在伊丽莎白手上的‘希望碎片’的。”

    “哦？”加百列放下茶杯，”这是要干什么？魔王陛下的礼物不是已经选好了吗？”

    “那只是障眼法而已，”不慌不急地摇晃着手中的红茶，似是漫不经心地瞥过加百列脖

子上的湛蓝色戒指，“相信加百列阁下也看出来了吧……”

    “玛门殿下想要送给魔王殿下的并不是什么灵魂之戒，而是……我。”

    抬起眸，对上加百列的祖母绿眼瞳，“什么‘红眸’‘希望碎片’，顶多算是陪衬罢了。”

    “看来夏尔君是被当成了上等宠物呢，”加百列歪头微笑，“只是，‘希望碎片’并不在我这里哦。”

    “嗯？”夏尔紧起眉头，直直地望着加百列。

    加百列微笑着面向阳光眯起了眼，“它，在塞巴斯蒂安那儿哦。”

    “什么？！”夏尔似电触般猛地站了起来，温热的红茶因为大幅度的震动洒出了几滴

，映在他的衣服上。

    ——果然啊，真是孽缘。

    加百列看着夏尔的动作无声地笑了笑，想起塞巴斯蒂安当初来找她时曾经说过的话，想起当时在舞会上，在伦敦桥上遇到的那个，小小的伊丽莎白。

    ——我只是，想让少爷彻底成为我的人而已。想让他在我的羽翼之下，这样的话，他

即使没有羽翼，也再也不用担心了。

    ——我希望能把夏尔带回来，把那个会笑、遇到了不喜欢的事情会向我撒娇、会摸着我的头喊我“莉兹”的夏尔，带回来。

    似是意识到了自己的失礼，夏尔又一次坐了下来，只是因为用力过度而泛白的指节还是透露了主人的心思。

    ——这到底是一种怎样执着的心情呢，亚修？

    “夏尔君要怎么办呢？”加百列微笑着望着许久沉默不语的夏尔又一次戏谑了起来。

    半晌，无语。

    “为什么……”夏尔垂下眸有些失意，杯里的红茶早已凉透，一口灌下，竟是满口苦涩。 “夏尔君要听一听维多利亚曾经的故事吗？”

 

Chapter14

    “维多利亚陛下的光辉史在英国无人不为之赞扬，陛下难道还想再歌颂一遍您的光辉史？”冷静下来的夏尔挑起眉有些嘲讽。

    “不，你并不明白。”加百列望着夏尔从提到塞巴斯蒂安起便一直没有丝毫放松的眉头笑了笑，”呐，夏尔君难道不想知道最后再伦敦大桥上时，我为什么会让多罗塞尔·凯因斯把伊丽莎白做成木偶吗？”

    “因为，我想赌一把。”没等夏尔回答，加百列便回答了自己的问题。

    “什么？”夏尔望着加百列的侧脸有些诧异。

    “因为我想知道，伊丽莎白最最最喜欢的人到底值不值得她爱啊？”加百列微笑，却是化不开的悲凉，“只是夏尔君你，还是那么的决绝呢。”

    “只是，后来的后来，我终于有些明白伊丽莎白的执着了呢。”

    “因为，她想要的，只是你的笑容而已啊。”

    “就像当初的我，只是单纯地想和艾伯特在一起。”

    “就像当初的亚修，只是单纯地想为我创造出一个能和艾伯特一直在一起的纯白色大英帝国。”

    “所以，你就杀了我的父母，杀了伊丽莎白吗？”夏尔直直地望向加百列翠绿的眸，却发现那里面只剩下剔透的绿，再也起不了波澜。

    “夏尔君不也是杀掉了亚修吗？”加百列玩弄着手中的瓷杯，“当初的你，不也是单纯地为了让那些背叛凡多姆海恩家、沾满罪恶的人尝到跟你自己一样的屈辱和痛苦吗？”

    “我们都只是，遵循着，自己的执着啊。”

    夏尔不语，再一次抚上了手上的戒指。

    “执着吗？”夏尔嗤了一声，视线移向了另一侧，“这样的论调我已经听得太多了，加百列。”

    加百列看着眼前的夏尔，叹了口气，“最后，还是夏尔君的执着赢了呐。”

    “但是，也就是因为如此，我才看到了自己对艾伯特的执着其实已经变质，而亚修却一直守在这样一个连执着都已经不再拥有的却连自己都没有发现的女王身边。”

    “夏尔知道为什么吗？”

    夏尔不语，只是看着眼前悲伤的加百列，眼瞳里是空白一片。

    “因为他不过是遵循着自己的执着罢了。”

    “可是我，始终都没有明白啊。”

    加百列的眸子阖起，“伊丽莎白是自愿的，如果不是她做出了选择，凯因斯是成功不了。她只是想证明，想让你清晰地知道，她是爱着你的。”

    “所以，夏尔君你是真的明白吗？”

    “陛下……”面对突如其来的真相，一切话语卡在了喉咙里。难怪伊丽莎白忽然不闹了，难怪舞会上她面对所有人时完全没有任性，没有缠着他希望他能陪在她身边。

    说到底，配不上伊丽莎白的，是自己吧。

 

     “抱歉，失礼了，”望着对面苍白的夏尔有些歉意，加百列起身收起了杯具，垂下眼不再看他，“夏尔君就在这里休息一晚再走好了，明天一早我会和你一起回去算是对没有把戒指拿回去的交代。”

    “可是陛下……”

    “没有可是。”加百列抚过白裙的褶皱，“我这么说是在帮你不是吗？再拒绝可不是绅士的礼仪啊。”

    “……是。”

    得到满意回答的加百列绽开一个笑容，在背后红色花海的衬托下，美好得让夏尔感到有些恍惚。之前没有发现，陛下的那双眼睛，和伊丽莎白真的很像呢。

    望着红色的花海，刺眼的红色提醒着他还有未完成的任务。

    恶魔啊……

 

Chapter15

    早晨的阳光柔和而灿烂，加百列遵守诺言跟着夏尔回到了玛门的宫殿，很意外的，玛门仿佛早预料了一般只是摆了摆手，夏尔也不便多问，便退下了，只有加百列一句话都没有说，只是一直微笑着。

    阳光穿过斑驳的落地窗在地上映出并不规则的框格，颤起的的不知名的树的树叶带动着光斑在静谧的房里跳跃，欧式风格却不繁琐的天鹅绒沙发里的玛门眯了眯眼用指尖遮住有些刺眼的阳光。

    “可恶，又被那个混蛋抢先了。”

    “夏尔君是在奇怪玛门没有责罚你么？”加百列望着奢华的镶金瓷杯皱着眉头，努了努嘴，最后还是心不甘情不愿地倒了一杯红茶。

    “看来恶魔的品味也不是都那么好，这么浪费的金饰也不知道他怎么想的。”

    “您大可不必在意这些，当初您的宫殿也是这样的不是吗？”夏尔慵懒地抬眸，望着对着茶具纠结的天使无语。

    “就算是宫殿也不会用过多的装饰，金饰对于克林姆宫太过喧嚣了，英国皇家的传统是缄默庄重而非浮华辉煌，高雅和威严是靠于精细的雕琢和于搭配的严谨共同缔造的。”加百列放下那套让她伤脑筋的杯具，反驳着夏尔。

    “陛下你……”夏尔望着加百列哀伤又自嘲的表情，终究还是叹了一口气。

    ——她是加百列，是维多利亚，可都不是陛下了呐。

    大英帝国，亚修，罪恶，荣耀，早就离他们远去了。只有他们自己，还是挣扎着。

    望着加百列推给自己的红茶里映出自己的倒影，夏尔模棱分明的指节在成色姣好的实木桌上漫无目的地扣下，零零散散的旋律连成那首他曾经最爱的童谣。

    London bridge is falling down,

    falling down, falling down.

    London bridge is falling down,

　　my fair lady .

    ——他记得他3岁的时候曾经和利兹一起，和红夫人一起，爸爸妈妈一起在阳光下，在院子里玩着一辈子也不会腻的的那个已经不记得名字的游戏。

 

    Build it up with iron bars,

    Iron bars, iron bars.

    Build it up with iron bars,

    my fair lady.

    ——只是，后来的后来，爸爸妈妈，红夫人，利兹都走了。

    Iron bars will bend and break ,

    bend and break, bend and break.

    Iron bars will bend and break,

    my fair lady.

    ——再后来，他以为他和塞巴斯蒂安都会和曾经的他们一样就这样离去。

    Build it up with gold and silver,

    gold and silver, gold and silver.

    Build it up with gold and silver,

    my fair lady.

    ——只是他还在这儿，他作为一个拥有人类体质却可以使用恶魔能力的魔物活在这个血腥的世界。

    gold and silver I've not got,

    I've not got,I've not got.

    gold and silver I've not got,

    my fair lady.”

    他早已没有凡多姆海恩这个姓了，家族荣耀，血海深仇，都在这副无主的躯体之外了。自由于他来说不过是多余的东西，永不低头也是他自己不甘心的高傲，他当初与恶魔做下交易，最终结局在他看来也不过一死罢了。如今这样的日子也不过是行尸走肉。

    他在生的枷锁里又该追寻什么吗？

    加百列问他到底想要什么的时候，到底自己在想些什么呢。

    他大概，真的想要再见那个恶魔一面。

 

    “这样的话，执事君的目的也算是达到了吧，”葬仪屋抱着骷髅头盖骨幽幽地笑着，诡异的气氛和格调考究的室内格局很不搭调，“至少伯爵能从加百列那儿回来就说明，他已经彻底和伦敦的一切都斩断了联系吧。”

    “说的也是，”塞巴斯蒂安心情很好的唇角上翘了几度，“少爷真的总是给我带来惊喜呐。”

    “当初死都不肯给我机会亲近的少爷竟然可以这么快就想通，果然是……”

    “我的少爷。”葬仪屋顺口接道，“执事君真是百年一见的痴情恶魔呢。”

    “无所谓，”塞巴斯蒂安起身，质地良好的丝绸滑下，理了理褶皱，再一次望着落地窗外的魔界奢靡，“无论如何，我们都会再见面的。”

    “嘻嘻嘻嘻，执事君果然从一开始就没打算放过伯爵吧。”


	8. Chapter16-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 顶风作案，我竟然感觉有点刺激

Chapter16  
“对了，夏尔君的东西准备好了吗？”加百列看到夏尔沉默也不便多问，只是倒了一杯红茶后便不留痕迹地转移了话题。  
“啊，也不知道有没有用呢。”夏尔慵懒地在右手上燃起一团火焰，湛蓝的色彩美丽而纯净，白色的羽毛碎片在火焰周围旋起旋落，与火星相融而互生。  
“夏尔君真是不简单呢。”加百列看着夏尔手中的火焰，心生赞叹。  
竟然可以将力量里的不洁尽数剥离，与我这个天使身上的羽毛相融到这种程度……  
“嗯？”夏尔疑惑地转头看向她。  
“不，没什么。”加百列随意地抿了口红茶，夏尔虽然有些奇怪，到底也没再说什么。  
这一次，真的要开始了呢，这场好戏。

垂低的月在繁华的宫殿后渲染开化不了的黑夜，这里是魔界最为奢靡的魔都，是魔都最为糜烂奢华的魔王之殿。  
夏尔攀在宫殿的顶上有些不屑地望着宫城的守卫。  
——这就是魔王手下的实力？也太让人……  
皱了皱眉，夏尔还是选择了无视，直接飞跃到了正殿。根据玛门的说法，这个时候魔王应该是在图书室吧……  
魔殿的内部格调考究而华丽，只是夏尔没有心思去细细观察，飞快地掠过眼前的景物，没来由的，他忽然觉得这里很熟悉，不是因为眼前的景物，而是感觉——熟悉到不能再熟悉的感觉，但他不知道那是什么。  
小心地踏进图书室，虽然有想到这里也许会比繁多姆海恩的图书室要大的多，但还是惊讶了一下下。  
——恶魔……也有这么好学啊……  
奇怪，这个魔王殿下怎么不在？游走于书架之间，夏尔依旧没有看到半点魔王的影子，撇了撇嘴，只得作罢。那就只能再去找了。走回门口，夏尔有些埋怨玛门实在是不靠谱，只是一切就在后一刻全数卡机。  
“怎么？少爷是等不及了吗？”  
熟悉的声线，熟悉的笑容，熟悉到不能再熟悉的血色双眸。  
怎么会？  
夏尔不语，此刻的他也什么都说不了，只能看着这个……他深爱的男人。  
塞巴斯蒂安优雅地坐在窗台上，身后的黑色风衣随着风飘起，他跳下窗台，一时间，除了风，所有都仿佛静止了一般。  
“少爷……”塞巴斯蒂安的嗓音低沉而富有磁性，就像是音色动听的大提琴，优雅而动人。就像是着了魔，无法挣脱，也不想挣脱。  
“你怎么会在这儿？”  
“少爷为什么老是要问问题呢？”勾起邪魅的笑，塞巴斯蒂安闪身到了夏尔身后，紧贴着发丝轻轻想少年的耳后吹着气。  
“你……唔……”夏尔一惊，想要躲开，却发现自己已经被箍进了这个恶魔的怀里。  
“你这个混蛋！”  
“我曾经说过的吧，少爷的身体要比少爷的嘴要诚实多了呐。”将手伸进少年的衬衣，轻刮过胸前的红粒。  
“嗯……”敏感的身体起了反应，就算是夏尔也无法抑制住从身体深处传来的快感。  
——好脏。  
“啪——”  
轻脆的声音划过图书室的空中。夏尔低垂着刘海，放下手，双肩止不住地颤抖。  
“少爷……”恶魔没有因为疼痛而松开手，反而不顾夏尔挣扎而抱得更紧了。  
“为什么要这么做？”夏尔放弃了挣扎，半倚在他的怀中，恶魔看得见他的脆弱，可是却无法抚慰他的脆弱。

“我告诉你——”没等恶魔说什么，夏尔便抬起了头，衣物的凌乱掩不住眸色里的骄傲。  
“我夏尔·凡多姆海恩是无法挣脱你没错……”  
“但是在这场游戏里，我不会认输。”

Chapter17  
终是一阵沉默。  
“少爷，我真的很想把你给锁起来，”塞巴斯蒂安埋入少年灰蓝色的发丝，“这样就不会有人和我争您了。”  
贪婪，这便是所谓恶魔本性。  
“少爷知道，为什么您在来的路上没有任何阻碍吗？”恶魔邪魅，引诱着人类沉沦，“因为，从您进入城堡的那一刻开始，您就已经进入了我的结界。”  
“我绝对，不会让您再逃走了。”  
“你……唔……”感觉到恶魔臂弯的收紧，逐渐更加暧昧的距离让夏尔被钝痛压得喘不过气来。  
“少爷，我很想你。”想要拥抱，想要亲吻，想要……占有。  
夏尔的大脑再一次全数卡机，就像是曾经无数次在梦里的情景，而他，没有开心、惊喜，亦或是感动。他在黑暗之中奔跑，已经不渴望被爱，却在这个节骨眼上遇到了这个恶魔。  
惊得抬起头，夏尔对上塞巴斯蒂安的眸子想探寻他话里的深意，却跌进了他一生都无法忘记的红色里，恶魔的眸子红得深沉，就像是上好的红曜石，高贵，深邃，优雅，冷漠，如同黑夜的色泽是最肮脏的温柔。

——他就偏偏沉沦在这里了。

“也许你会恨我，会怨我，会怪我，但是我不会后悔，我一直在魔界的最高点等你，等你得到被孤王承认的力量。所有的一切，都是为了你能够在魔界活下去，以另一个……我给你的身份活下去。”塞巴斯蒂安弯起无声的弧度，“少爷，我要你的所有。”  
包括心，身体，灵魂。  
“什么……”夏尔愕然，湛蓝的眸子里盛满了说不清道不明的感情。  
他该想到地，这个恶魔怎么可能去和死神打一个没有把握的赌，又怎么可能那么那么容易地去到魔界边缘，就是他自己去的时候也是玛门殿下所特许才能去的，否则一个魔物怎么可能到天使的居住范围。  
——只是，自己有什么值得他如此待他。  
只不过是一个人类而已，怎值得他一个魔界之王任劳任怨地服侍他三年。  
只不过是一个他曾经无数次占有的玩宠而已，怎值得一个恶魔为自己停留如此之久。  
更何况……  
“塞巴斯蒂安，在很久很久以前你就已经做到了不是么？”夏尔坦然的微笑，或许是早就释怀了吧，只是一直挣扎在自己的尊严里。  
他不想让这个恶魔看见他的灵魂有任何瑕疵。  
所以哪怕脆弱，也绝不卑微。  
只是，一己之力换一个可以永远依靠的怀抱，好像也不错。

“你会拿走我的灵魂吗，塞巴斯蒂安？”就像是很久以前他在看完话剧以后他固执地问了这个问题一样。  
“少爷，真不愧是我的少爷。”恶魔愣了一下，随即挂起他曾经最熟悉的职业性微笑，轻轻扳正夏尔的身体，吻上思念已久的红唇，摩挲，深入，舔舐。  
“当然会，但是，不止灵魂。”  
“我要的，不只是少爷的灵魂。”

Chapter18  
就像是兜兜转转了一圈，终于还是回到了原地。再也……不要失去了。  
恶魔按住少年的后脑勺再一次加深了吻，贪婪地索取着三年来无法抑制地思念的人。感受到自己怀中的娇小身躯瘫软在自己的胸膛，塞巴斯蒂安才依依不舍的松了口。  
“少爷的身体和吻技还是和三年一样呀。”塞巴斯蒂安恢复了微笑，人畜无害地调笑着。原本后脑勺上的手向下滑去，有意无意地游走在夏尔敏感的身体上。  
“唔……”褪去的燥热感再一次袭来，夏尔只得无力地倚在塞巴斯蒂安怀里，凌乱的白色衬衫垂下，袒露出半边香肩，象牙色的肌肤泛起粉色的红晕。三年来的磨炼让他的灵魂积淀，也让他愈发风韵，柔软的身体让恶魔欲罢不能。  
力道恰好的揉捏着肌肤，泛起的粉色一会儿就消了去，游走的手摸入衬衣，想褪下衬衣，却被夏尔叫住。  
“不要……”  
“少爷？”停下了手，看着已经全身瘫软的夏尔，塞巴斯蒂安有些诧异。  
“不要在这里……”被快感侵袭的已经没有力气的夏尔埋入塞巴斯蒂安的胸前，青涩的声线让恶魔都为之怜爱。  
“哦？少爷这是害羞了吗？”看着夏尔埋得越来越深的笑脸，恶魔邪笑了起来，抬手将夏尔圈进自己的风衣之下，“闭上眼睛。”  
听话的垂下眸，风衣再一次被放下时，幽暗堂皇的图书室不再，替而代之的，是英式风味浓郁的陈设。  
简约而奢华。  
就像这个恶魔一样，温柔而霸道。  
困软的身体温柔地被放在冰凉的天鹅绒上，塞巴斯蒂安再一次吻上红唇，不安分的手在夏尔不经意间已经褪下了碍事的衣物。  
“唔……”再一次的快感席卷而来，敏感的身体不受控制弓起贴近身上恶魔的身体，冰凉的空气让夏尔有些寒意。  
“别怕。”恶魔吻过少年的面颊，将夏尔裹入回暖的天鹅绒，温柔的动作让少年感受到这三年以来的第一次安心。  
灵活的舌头覆上胸前的红粒，温柔地撕咬着，摩擦处发出了令人羞耻的水声，慢慢地一路往下，湿滑的触感让夏尔一阵震颤。看着身下人诱惑的样子，恶魔低低的笑了起来，出其不意地握住少年的稚嫩。  
“赛巴斯……”感受到自己最私密的地方被握住，虽然这种事在主仆时期已经司空见惯，但是夏尔还是在别过三年以后还是紧张的震颤起来。  
“夏尔……”唤着心爱的人的名字，柔软的身体在摩擦之间之间起了火花，熟练地套弄着少年的稚嫩，呜咽的声音从身下传来，同时前端已经流出了情色的液体，塞巴斯蒂安俯下身含住少年的稚嫩，吞吐了起来，再次引发身下人的呻吟。  
“你个混蛋……唔……”越来越快的套弄，让夏尔只能发出只字片语的娇嗔。  
“怎么，少爷是说不出话么，”恶魔低低的笑着，将另一只手伸向后庭轻轻的抽动着，“而且，少爷，我是恶魔，不是混蛋哦”加快了手上的动作，敏感的身体受不住诱惑终于解放在恶魔手中。  
“呵呵，少爷的身体还是那样的敏感啊。”俯身含住夏尔的耳垂，恶魔轻轻扩张着他的后庭，调笑的语气让夏尔的脸更红了。  
“你个混蛋……”身体本能地抗拒着异物的侵入，却忍不住地贴紧自己身上的人，想要，想要更多。  
“少爷真是还是老样子啊，这么逞强，都到这个份上还是不乖啊……”故作无奈地笑了笑，塞巴斯蒂安用沾满体液的手指勾勒着夏尔精致的轮廓，“不过这样的话，少爷就会乖了吧，嗯？”  
坏笑着撤出已经被容纳下去的三根手指，一个挺身就挺入温暖的巢穴之中。  
虽然已经做好了心理准备，但是在被倾入的那一刻夏尔还是僵硬了一下，撕裂般的痛感伴随着快感袭来，让夏尔像触电一般呻吟了起来。  
“塞巴斯蒂安……”不自觉地勾上恶魔的脖子，充满雾气的眸子里平时的冷静不再，只剩下情欲和点燃情欲的恶魔的倒影。  
“所以说只有这样少爷才能乖乖听话呐。”一口吻上已经被吻得肿红的红唇，顺势开始慢慢抽插了起来。  
“唔……啊……”被堵住嘴的夏尔只能发出含糊不清的娇嗔，快感渐渐掩盖住痛觉，他可以清楚地感受到塞巴斯蒂安的硕大在一次又一次进攻中越来越深，引得敏感的花心一次次收缩。  
“夏尔……”吻过充满雾气的眸子，狠狠一个挺身捅入少年身体的最深处。  
“啊……塞巴斯……还要……”快感从身体深处涌上。越来越快的抽插，身体涌上一阵又一阵的酥麻感。  
“夏尔……夏尔……”恶魔忘情地喊着心爱的人的名字，一遍又一遍地占有，一遍又一遍地呼唤。  
——少爷，我会一直陪在您左右，直到您不再需要我为止。  
轻轻地在安恬沉睡的少年面颊上落下一个吻，终于在三年之后再一次拥着爱人入恶魔本不拥有的梦。

Chapter19  
细碎的阳光跳跃在熟睡少年的侧脸上，天鹅绒内的少年不满地皱了皱眉，转了个身继续睡，却忽然僵硬地停住了动作。  
——该死的……全身的骨头好像都散了架，不是自己的一样。  
“唔……”双唇溢出几串嘤咛，惹得身旁的恶魔血色的眸子泛起怜爱。  
“哦呀，少爷这是怎么了么。”坏心地勾起夏尔精致的下巴，另一只手一用力，将少年搂进自己的怀里。  
恶魔不需要睡眠，但是塞巴斯蒂安明白夏尔的睡眠很浅，早在主仆时的自己哪怕给这个小主人灌入催眠的魔力，也会在魔力消去后感应到夏尔的不安。所以为了让这个小东西睡得安稳些，他还是决定陪着他直到睡醒。  
“唔……痛……”没有睡醒的夏尔有些小迷糊，大脑不经思考便本能地娇嗔了起来。

红眸猛地更深了一层，这一娇嗔不要紧，倒是苦了这温香软玉在怀的恶魔先生，强制性地压下心中的欲火，塞巴斯蒂安无奈地看着怀中依旧睡得安稳的小家伙摇了摇头，低头含上小巧的耳垂，温柔的按摩着身下人的身体。  
——虽然不能灭火，但是降降火还是可以的吧。  
“少爷，该起床了。”  
用手指勾勒出少年青涩的身体，恰到好处的揉捏让夏尔舒服地闷哼了几声，才懒懒地睁开了眼睛。  
“……塞巴斯？”小少爷有些迟钝地叫出枕边人的名字，才回想起昨晚放荡的一幕幕令人羞耻的画面。  
望着夏尔可爱的动作，塞巴斯蒂安笑了笑，抬起正在按摩的手，抚上少年害羞的脸庞。  
“少爷……这是害羞了么？”调笑着已经红了脸的小人儿，坐起身来让夏尔更加舒服地靠在自己的胸膛上，“还痛吗少爷？”  
“你还好意思说。”无力地靠在恶魔身上，夏尔只得咬牙切齿，欢爱了一夜的身体再怎么按摩也还是使不上力气。  
“可是少爷不也很享受么，”邪笑地厮磨着粉嫩的脸颊，“所以说少爷只有‘那种时候’才能比较诚实呢。”  
“……”自知斗不过恶魔的夏尔撇了撇嘴，转过身去不再理他。赌气的动作让塞巴斯蒂安的笑意更深一层。  
——果然是小孩子呢。  
轻轻掀下被子，拥过小小的娇躯，恶魔最终还是认了输。  
“好了，少爷，穿衣服吧。”优雅地为小少爷换上简约而不失华贵的小礼服，终于习惯自理的夏尔有些不适应。  
“塞巴斯蒂安……”  
“少爷不用说什么，这些事本来就是我做的不是么？”仿佛知道了夏尔要问什么，塞巴斯蒂安打断了他的话，对上那像大海一样迷人的双眸，“就算少爷不再喜爱洛可可式的宫廷礼服，但是您依旧是我的少爷。”  
“可是……”契约早就已经没有了，不是么。下意识地抚上右眼，夏尔嘴边划开一抹苦涩的笑。  
“契约还在哦。”  
“什……”惊异地望着眼前的恶魔，血红色的眸子里清晰地倒映出他的右眼。  
——那是红色与蓝色交缠而成的紫色契约印。  
“那只是障眼法而已，如果不这样的话会给刚入魔界的少爷带来麻烦的。”覆上夏尔的手，温暖的温度让夏尔稍稍地安心，“不过，现在有要用到他的地方了呢。”

Chapter20  
“这么说来……”  
“你是故意的。”少年勾上男人的脖颈，对男人的回答极其慵懒地做出了评价，“这么损的招儿也亏你想得出来，玛门殿下这想要赢过阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下这个梦想恐怕又要落空了吧。”  
“他会感谢您的，少爷。”塞巴斯蒂安好心情地抱起难得“撒娇”的小少爷，毕竟他的少爷能走到今天也不简单了，“虽然是之前策划好的，但是玛门一族一旦知道了他可以不费一丝一毫的心思就得到‘魔界王妃娘家’这个称号的话……”

恶趣味地停了停，一想到玛门那副贪婪而又忠犬的模样，作为魔界之王的他只得无奈地耸了耸肩。  
“他会高兴得疯了的。”  
“……玛门殿下真是为了他的钱和赢过阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下不择手段啊。”被恶魔抱出房间，走过长廊，进入餐厅，葬仪屋已经等在那儿了。  
“看起来执事君已经解决好伯爵那一边了么？”依旧优雅的动作，银发下的目光幽幽地飘向夏尔脖颈清晰……而密集的吻痕。  
“执事君真是的呢，做的有些过了呢。”  
“这也是计划中的一部分而已，”将夏尔放在餐桌旁的椅子上，优雅地将红茶倒入一套比加百列之前说“脑袋里进了浆糊”还要浪费奢华的茶具，“而且少爷也不会在意的吧。”  
微笑，微笑，还是微笑。  
“嘁。”别扭地扭过头去，只是耳根子处的红色还是暴露了小主人的内心。  
“这只不过是计划而已。”

“葬仪屋大人您在说什么！？”玛门几乎是要跳起来一样突然脱离了他自己最爱也是保养最好的沙发，毫无绅士风度地倾身确定自己没有听错。  
“夏尔被宠幸了，是魔王陛下哦。”

玛门正内心无比激动地走在宫殿的通往夏尔所在的走廊上。太好了，这一次他一定可以赢过阿斯蒙蒂斯地。

“夏尔被宠幸了，是魔王陛下哦。”  
“夏尔眼睛里的契约和脖子上的吻痕便是证据，玛门殿下若不相信亲自去看看即可。”

葬仪屋偷笑的嘴角一遍遍回放在脑海，玛门忽然觉得上帝又一次眷顾了他。  
哦不不，上帝怎么可能眷顾他这个恶魔，耶和华那个老头几千年前即使是在堕天之前也没有给予他们任何眷恋，又怎么可能还记得自己这个……恶魔呢？  
——是他的王给了他的现在。  
而现在，虽然说不能赢过阿斯门蒂斯，但是夏尔这个赌注算是赌对了呢。

推开门，转下门把的动静最终惊动了敏感的猫，夏尔站起身，原本如同大海般深沉的蓝色眸子变成了妖冶的紫色契约印，锁骨上隐隐约约的红色吻痕昭示着暧昧。  
“玛门殿下……”不得不说，夏尔圆滑的演技令人咂舌，蓝紫色眸子里的慵懒倔强的色彩不在，取而代之的是如同固执的小猫被驯服一般的温顺，经历了欢爱的少年终究被褪去了伪装的老成，绽放出单纯温柔的一面，“那个，我……”  
“夏尔不用说了哦，葬仪屋大人已经告诉我了哦。”摆了摆手让夏尔坐下，狭长的眸子泛出一层笑意“夏尔很幸运哦，被王宠幸了呢！”  
“可是……可是我因为好奇就这么进入了王宫……”夏尔低下头，“玛门殿下不会怪我吗？今天如果不是师父去王宫喝茶的话我永远就只能是王的男宠了……”  
“没关系的，而且夏尔做了一件很了不起的事情哦，”优雅地坐下，邪魅的微笑蛊惑着少年，“王的宠幸可不是一般的恶魔可以得到的呢，夏尔要觉得幸运才行哦。”  
“而且，夏尔不喜欢王吗？那可是魔界最顶点的恶魔哦。”玛门甚知王的性情，优雅如他，绅士的微笑，专属的美学，那个冷酷而优雅的男人蛊惑了多少人心恐怕连他自己都数不过来，“王可是很温柔的呢。”  
“诶？玛门殿下你在说什么啊……”就像是真的初次情窦初开一般，少年的脸颊上飘上可疑的红晕，垂下的眸子里却闪过一丝厌恶。  
果然呢。玛门心里如是想到，他并没有注意到少年眼底的光芒，只是单纯的认为那是青涩少年情窦初开时的害羞，毕竟恶魔不会在意性别的，“那么夏尔要加油咯，离宴会只有三天了哦。“  
“宴会？什么宴会……”夏尔歪头，有些奇怪地看着玛门，忽然又像是想起了什么，未消的红晕再一次变深，“是王的归来之宴？”  
欣喜的表情不加掩饰地浮现在这个精致少年的脸上，夏尔在心里暗暗地鄙视了自己一顿。  
——要不是为了三日后的宴会，他才不会露出这么白痴的表情。  
——塞巴斯蒂安那个混蛋，说什么要装出一副令人怜爱的模样才能让玛门顺利地顺着计划的原定路线走下去。  
这是哪门子的装出一副什么令人怜爱的模样啊，即使不装，那玛门也不会放过他即将到来的辉煌未来的。  
“当然了，所以亲爱的夏尔，你要好好表现哦。”

Chapter21  
月色倾下，如碎成星星点点的玉，温润的光彩依旧，却比任何时候都要来的尖锐。  
华贵的房间里，夏尔正在擦拭着他的匕首，虽然说并不是很喜欢鲜血飞溅，但是武器还是显眼的。软光下的刀面泛着银光，仔细看时却惊觉这刀的刀刃上却覆着一层透明的如同水晶般的隐刃，这是这个匕首最为危险之处。  
如同棉里的针，早晚会晕染出血色。  
錾金的柄上是精巧而细腻的花纹，抓在夏尔修长的指间优雅而美丽，可见设计者的别具匠心与对使用者的知之甚多。  
——那个男人，永远都是这样，一切都顺着他，却又总是被他触到逆鳞。  
叹了口气，今天是第一天呐。  
王的归来之宴共有三天，而礼物会在最后一天被送上，虽然说名义上说是为了让王能够在最后享受到惊喜的感觉，但是在恶魔的世界里，这也不过是一场厮杀而已。  
礼物们之间会互相厮杀，角逐到最后的，才能被送给王。虽说夏尔并不是没有领略过魔界的黑暗，但是只是为了被送给别人而厮杀，总觉得特别的讽刺。  
——虽然，自己也勉强算是其中的一员。  
慵懒而习惯性的将刀向后甩去，甚至连一声哀鸣都没有，只听见重物倒地的声音。  
——第32个。  
看来又要重新擦了呢，站起身，被匕首刺中的恶魔近乎扭曲的五官显得满目狰狞，夏尔抬起手，恶魔胸口处飘出红黑色的光被“蓝色碎片”吸引吞噬，转瞬间尸体化为了灰烬飘散而去。  
所以才说，恶魔永远都无法接触到神圣吧。  
戒指上湛蓝的色彩美丽而纯净，白色的羽毛碎片在火焰周围旋起旋落，天使之羽与火星相融而互生。  
捡起匕首，夏尔熄灭了戒指的火焰，在黑夜中走出了房门。  
——厮杀，才刚刚开始。

夜色给予了他的门徒最黑暗也是最安全的庇护。夏尔像一只优雅而迅捷的猫，在错综复杂的魔宫之内穿梭。  
精巧而锋利的匕首在来不及哀鸣的恶魔胸前展开妖娆的曼陀罗华，如同棋盘上落子无悔，斩杀之间一切井然有序。“蓝色碎片”在黑夜中汇聚起起血色光流，所有绽放的血色顷刻间汇入少年的手指上那蓝色的光芒。  
最后一个身影缓缓倒下，红黑色的流光被蓝白色剥离抽调吞噬吸收，成为支撑蓝色火焰的力量。  
“阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下，我不认为偷窥是一件令人愉悦的事情。”夏尔慵懒地再次擦拭起了自己的匕首，丝毫不介意自己话里的恶魔会怎样对待自己，“而且我可是在清扫您的礼物，一般来说，殿下您应该马上把我抓起来去向玛门殿下问罪不是么？”  
“呵呵，小夏尔可不能这么说哦，这么漂亮的人儿怎么可以就这么抓起来呢？嗯，是不是？ ”黑色的身影凭空出现在夏尔身后，伴随着优雅而令人战栗的轻笑声，亚麻色的发随意地搭在肩上，深紫色的双眸邪魅而妖娆，“玛门可真是捡到了一个大便宜啊。”   
一步一步缩短着与少年的距离，阿斯蒙蒂斯眸子的笑意更深，挑起少年精致瘦削的下巴，“果然是个尤物，‘蓝色碎片’也弄到手了，玛门这次真是走运啊，是不是？小夏尔。”  
沉默蔓延，夏尔抬眸，伸出纤长的手指。  
“啪。”  
挑起下巴的手被打落，阿斯蒙蒂斯有些诧异地望着少年的双色眸，但随即恢复了表情，兴趣更深了一层，“夏尔殿下这样可不行哦，就算是玛门的礼物，也还只是礼物，在第三天之前我都还是你的上司哦。”  
蓝紫色眸子里倒映出阿斯蒙蒂斯充满笑意的眸子，夏尔沉默地收起手中的匕首，微微行了礼。  
“那么，阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下，恕在下失礼，您逾越了。”少年的声线青涩而高傲，自身体深处散发出来的芳香让恶魔禁不住有一种拆之入骨的欲望，“还有，‘殿下’这个称呼夏尔受不起，刚刚的失礼是因为在下有轻微的洁癖，还请殿下不要在意。”  
“那还真是对不起呢，夏尔殿下。”收起手，阿斯蒙蒂斯眯起眸子看着眼前的夏尔，“殿下的话，其实也不远了，夏尔殿下就当是提前习惯习惯好了，只是夏尔殿下你……“  
“不是太过火就好。”  
“这一点夏尔谨记在心，多谢阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下赐教”高傲的黑猫收起利爪，乖巧而妖娆。  
——又是一个微笑如同水银的恶魔，  
夏尔有些心不在焉的想到，毕竟这种文字游戏玩多了便觉得无趣了，无论在什么时候，自己还是不喜欢这种游戏呢。  
玛门殿下所擅长的是在人背后捅刀子，这位则善于编制甜美的陷阱。  
——就像笑里藏刀，黑暗的深渊每走一步都是落子无悔。   
不过，他依旧会执着于此，因为这是他的游戏。  
嘴角勾起甜美的微笑，少年与阿斯蒙蒂斯擦身而过，暧昧的气息拂过耳际“今日多谢殿下不杀之恩，如果殿下不介意的话，夏尔可以……”  
——成为您和玛门殿下共同的棋子哦。  
阿斯蒙蒂斯一愣，眼中的笑意渐渐扩大，妖娆的紫眸波光流转。  
“那么，夏尔要守约哦。三日之后，我会和玛门一起将你送到王的身侧。”  
夏尔勾起唇，定住自己开门的动作，抬起蓝紫色的双眸。  
“谨遵主命。”  
蓝色的光湮没过少年的身体，霎时间，黑暗再次回归黑暗。


	9. Chapter22-25

Chapter21

    月色倾下，如碎成星星点点的玉，温润的光彩依旧，却比任何时候都要来的尖锐。

    华贵的房间里，夏尔正在擦拭着他的匕首，虽然说并不是很喜欢鲜血飞溅，但是武器还是显眼的。软光下的刀面泛着银光，仔细看时却惊觉这刀的刀刃上却覆着一层透明的如同水晶般的隐刃，这是这个匕首最为危险之处。

如同棉里的针，早晚会晕染出血色。

    錾金的柄上是精巧而细腻的花纹，抓在夏尔修长的指间优雅而美丽，可见设计者的别具匠心与对使用者的知之甚多。

    ——那个男人，永远都是这样，一切都顺着他，却又总是被他触到逆鳞。

    叹了口气，今天是第一天呐。

    王的归来之宴共有三天，而礼物会在最后一天被送上，虽然说名义上说是为了让王能够在最后享受到惊喜的感觉，但是在恶魔的世界里，这也不过是一场厮杀而已。

    礼物们之间会互相厮杀，角逐到最后的，才能被送给王。虽说夏尔并不是没有领略过魔界的黑暗，但是只是为了被送给别人而厮杀，总觉得特别的讽刺。

    ——虽然，自己也勉强算是其中的一员。

    慵懒而习惯性的将刀向后甩去，甚至连一声哀鸣都没有，只听见重物倒地的声音。

    ——第32个。

    看来又要重新擦了呢，站起身，被匕首刺中的恶魔近乎扭曲的五官显得满目狰狞，夏尔抬起手，恶魔胸口处飘出红黑色的光被“蓝色碎片”吸引吞噬，转瞬间尸体化为了灰烬飘散而去。

    所以才说，恶魔永远都无法接触到神圣吧。

    戒指上湛蓝的色彩美丽而纯净，白色的羽毛碎片在火焰周围旋起旋落，天使之羽与火星相融而互生。

    捡起匕首，夏尔熄灭了戒指的火焰，在黑夜中走出了房门。

    ——厮杀，才刚刚开始。

 

    夜色给予了他的门徒最黑暗也是最安全的庇护。夏尔像一只优雅而迅捷的猫，在错综复杂的魔宫之内穿梭。

    精巧而锋利的匕首在来不及哀鸣的恶魔胸前展开妖娆的曼陀罗华，如同棋盘上落子无悔，斩杀之间一切井然有序。“蓝色碎片”在黑夜中汇聚起起血色光流，所有绽放的血色顷刻间汇入少年的手指上那蓝色的光芒。

    最后一个身影缓缓倒下，红黑色的流光被蓝白色剥离抽调吞噬吸收，成为支撑蓝色火焰的力量。

“阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下，我不认为偷窥是一件令人愉悦的事情。”夏尔慵懒地再次擦拭起了自己的匕首，丝毫不介意自己话里的恶魔会怎样对待自己，“而且我可是在清扫您的礼物，一般来说，殿下您应该马上把我抓起来去向玛门殿下问罪不是么？”

    “呵呵，小夏尔可不能这么说哦，这么漂亮的人儿怎么可以就这么抓起来呢？嗯，是不是？ ”黑色的身影凭空出现在夏尔身后，伴随着优雅而令人战栗的轻笑声，亚麻色的发随意地搭在肩上，深紫色的双眸邪魅而妖娆，“玛门可真是捡到了一个大便宜啊。”

    一步一步缩短着与少年的距离，阿斯蒙蒂斯眸子的笑意更深，挑起少年精致瘦削的下巴，“果然是个尤物，‘蓝色碎片’也弄到手了，玛门这次真是走运啊，是不是？小夏尔。”

    沉默蔓延，夏尔抬眸，伸出纤长的手指。

    “啪。”

    挑起下巴的手被打落，阿斯蒙蒂斯有些诧异地望着少年的双色眸，但随即恢复了表情，兴趣更深了一层，“夏尔殿下这样可不行哦，就算是玛门的礼物，也还只是礼物，在第三天之前我都还是你的上司哦。”

    蓝紫色眸子里倒映出阿斯蒙蒂斯充满笑意的眸子，夏尔沉默地收起手中的匕首，微微行了礼。

    “那么，阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下，恕在下失礼，您逾越了。”少年的声线青涩而高傲，自身体深处散发出来的芳香让恶魔禁不住有一种拆之入骨的欲望，“还有，‘殿下’这个称呼夏尔受不起，刚刚的失礼是因为在下有轻微的洁癖，还请殿下不要在意。”

    “那还真是对不起呢，夏尔殿下。”收起手，阿斯蒙蒂斯眯起眸子看着眼前的夏尔，“殿下的话，其实也不远了，夏尔殿下就当是提前习惯习惯好了，只是夏尔殿下你……“

    “不是太过火就好。”

    “这一点夏尔谨记在心，多谢阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下赐教”高傲的黑猫收起利爪，乖巧而妖娆。

    ——又是一个微笑如同水银的恶魔，

    夏尔有些心不在焉的想到，毕竟这种文字游戏玩多了便觉得无趣了，无论在什么时候，自己还是不喜欢这种游戏呢。

    玛门殿下所擅长的是在人背后捅刀子，这位则善于编制甜美的陷阱。

    ——就像笑里藏刀，黑暗的深渊每走一步都是落子无悔。 

    不过，他依旧会执着于此，因为这是他的游戏。

    嘴角勾起甜美的微笑，少年与阿斯蒙蒂斯擦身而过，暧昧的气息拂过耳际“今日多谢殿下不杀之恩，如果殿下不介意的话，夏尔可以……”

    ——成为您和玛门殿下共同的棋子哦。

    阿斯蒙蒂斯一愣，眼中的笑意渐渐扩大，妖娆的紫眸波光流转。

    “那么，夏尔要守约哦。三日之后，我会和玛门一起将你送到王的身侧。”

    夏尔勾起唇，定住自己开门的动作，抬起蓝紫色的双眸。

    “谨遵主命。”

    蓝色的光湮没过少年的身体，霎时间，黑暗再次回归黑暗。

 

Chapter22

    “这么说，阿斯蒙蒂斯应该是答应了吧，夏尔君？”玛门悠闲地将身子陷入柔软的沙发，懒散而不失优雅地剥开不知名的细小果实，“所以说阿斯蒙蒂斯那家伙无聊太久还是会寂寞的吧，毕竟都比了这么多年，虽然不是很甘心，但是还是夏尔君比较有趣呢。”

    “玛门殿下不也是一样么？所以说恶魔的永生真的是很无聊呐。”放下漂亮而奢侈的骨瓷杯，夏尔绽开温润而美丽的表情。

    “夏尔君真是的呐，可不能因为自己只是一个被死神带大的魔物就这样对我们定义啊……”红色的如同火烧一般的眸子眼波流转，慵懒地将果实送入嘴唇，“再说了夏尔君再怎么也不过在这世间存在了那么十几年，怎么可以这么老成呢？”

    “如果不是这样怎么能作为师父的弟子呢？再怎么说玛门殿下也知道师父的性格吧，他那个人可是古怪到残忍的地步啊。”纤长的手指抚上嘴唇，歪了歪头，夏尔不留痕迹地吐出早已编好的谎言。

    ——虽然厌恶，但依然是必须的，已经与血肉相连的面具再也无法摘下。

    玛门虽然说是六魔君之一，到底也是明白仅凭自己一人之力即使将夏尔送进魔宫，阿斯蒙蒂斯也不会善罢甘休的，他并不是不想和这个已经斗了这么多年的恶魔一决高下，只是这件事情闹大了不仅牵扯到魔界，还有死神和天使在旁边，多少总有些顾忌。

    “不过夏尔君还真是面子够大呐，不仅师父是曾经那么出色的死神，和新晋的加百列天使阁下也是旧识，现在又多了我和阿斯蒙蒂斯，还有王的宠幸。”玛门撑起下巴，百无聊赖地陷进柔软的布料里，“千万不要在这个时候给我丢脸哦。”

    “是，殿下。”

    夏尔的唇角提起，虚伪而真实。

    “谨遵主命。”

 

    “夏尔君这两天可是辛苦了呢，明明还是人类体质，却要不眠不休地对剩下的礼物进行肃清，玛门真是不懂得怜香惜玉啊……”望着推门而进的的夏尔，原本趴在玻璃桌上的加百列撑起脑袋，熟练地拿起瓷杯放在自己对面倒上一杯红茶，“这几天都无聊死了呐，周围都是恶魔，在魔宫内的行踪都要受控制，早知道就不跟来了呢。”

“  你本可以不用来的，加百列。”随意地解下颈口的扣子，夏尔径直走到座位面前坐下，优雅地端起瓷杯，“虽然可能有天使、死神、恶魔三种种族上层人物的支持会更有排场，但是你也不必要现在出现的，以你的能力，就算是塞巴斯蒂安没有放宽守卫也可以无声无息地闯入的。”

    “可是玛门的宫殿也没什么好玩的啊，不管怎么说整天呆在那么华丽到没品的宫殿里，还不如在执事君的舞会上随便看看的说。”歪了歪头，加百列依旧发着牢骚，“只是还是很无聊啊……”

    “反正没有多久了，明天就要正式开始了，这点事情不用在意。”啜一口红茶，夏尔缓缓开口，放下瓷杯揉了揉自己这几天一直绷着的太阳穴，“礼物肃清的工作已经完毕，玛门说是让我在舞会之前自己安排休息一下，顺便准备一下……以唯一幸存的礼物的身份出席舞会。”

    “那么，夏尔君可是要好好准备呐。”加百列眼角展开笑意，温润而狡黠。

    “当然——”

    “我必定盛装出席。”

 

Chapter23

    王的归来之宴盛大而繁华，富丽的魔宫之内到处都是从各个种族与地域赶来的宾客，优雅的乐声悠扬在大厅之内，美丽的贵妇与优雅的恶魔绅士窃窃私语着什么，低声的咒骂也随之而来。

    ——这一次的宴会，只有一个礼物幸存了下来。

    与往年的宴会不同，不管怎么说礼物之间的火拼再怎么残酷，也不会有人会以这种压倒性的实力将自己以外的礼物肃清，换一句话说，这根本就不是一个礼物该有的水平。

    ——更令人在意的是，这一次的礼物将由玛门和阿斯蒙蒂斯这两位在魔界地位仅次于王的殿下共同送出。

    阿斯蒙蒂斯和玛门难得没有争锋相对地坐在了一起，红色的液体在杯中摇曳，与灯光辉映出妖娆的色彩。

 

    “玛门你还真是幸运，这么说来，夏尔是铁定要被送进去了吧，”阿斯蒙蒂斯举起酒杯轻啜了一口，“难怪你会这么反常不自己独揽，而是找我合作啊。”

    “那也是没办法的事，你总不可能不帮帮我这个老友吧，”玛门耸了耸肩，摊手道，“人家可是死神界和神界的代表啊，万一捅了篓子可就不是小事了，两个人总比一个人保险吧。”

    “而且王这次也算是默认了呀，”阿斯蒙蒂斯抚了抚唇，眯起眼再次笑了起来，“本来还想着能够尝一尝小夏尔的味道呐~”

    “玷污了王的礼物，不用我动手就会有人杀了你的，阿斯蒙蒂斯。”玛门随意地放下酒杯，随意瞟见大厅正门口的一抹蓝色，“而且，夏尔君也不是吃素的哦。”

    身着黑色短礼服的少年终于出现在大厅门口，暗黑色的蕾丝边勾勒出少年孱弱的身躯，刻意垂下的灰蓝色的发丝遮住右眼，另一只海蓝色的眸子绽放出的光彩让全体的恶魔都为之震撼。

    ——The eyes are the windows of the soul.

    夏尔原本刻意收敛的专属于他灵魂的芳香在这一刻起如同黑夜一般潜移默化，从他的灵魂深处弥漫开来，眼中的高傲如同他的灵魂一样，让所有恶魔都为之着迷。

    优雅地走进大厅，少年定了定掩饰住自己的厌恶，直径向那两位殿下走去。

    “玛门殿下，阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下，抱歉我来晚了。”

    “不，没事没事，反正王还没来不是么？”玛门摆了摆手，随意勾了勾指，让下人给夏尔端上一杯红酒，“而且夏尔可是唯一幸存的礼物啊。”

    “那也是托你们二位殿下的福，”端起酒杯，做了个揖，“夏尔先干为敬。”

    一仰而尽，不经意间流出的红色液体沿着锁骨滑下，尽显诱惑。

 

    “魔王驾到。”

    一句话打断了所有人的念想，全场的目光都随着那个立足于魔界顶端的男人缓缓向厅内推进。

    “参见陛下。”

    所有的恶魔都放下了手中的酒杯，屈膝下跪，向着这个男人行下最忠诚的君臣之礼。

    ——当然除了一个人。

    夏尔站在所有人之中，如同一只优雅的天鹅，美丽而高傲。

    “夏尔，可不能这么不守规矩的。”玛门有些头疼，王虽然表面上温柔优雅，但是实际上却是残酷至极，就算想要引得他注意，用这种方法也只不过是自取灭亡而已。

 

    “玛门，我其实对做宠物没有任何兴趣，所以不要用你那本身容量就不大的大脑去想这种无聊的事情。”优雅地眯起眼，连敬称都懒得用了，夏尔举起手，幻化出了匕首，“况且，该跪的根本就不是我。”

 

Chapter24

    一时间，风云变幻，如一枚重磅炸弹落地炸开，所有的恶魔都纷纷议论了开来。当然，议论归议论，最后的抉择全在这个男人的一念之差。

    大厅又在瞬间寂静了下来，全部的目光又一次聚焦到了那个男人的身上。

    红瞳的黑发男人低低地笑了起来。

    “看来这次的尤物有趣多了呐”修长的手指拂过性感的薄唇，男人竖起食指，像曾经教他“撒娇”的动作一样，一半暧昧一半蛊惑，“但是啊，这还不够哦。”

    话音刚落，精致小巧的银色匕首飞了过去，毫不犹豫地瞄准了塞巴斯蒂安的眉心。

    “王……”玛门一惊瞬间跳了起来，但是立刻被阿斯蒙蒂斯拉住了。

果不其然地，如同很多次夏尔的恶作剧般，匕首在一阵喧哗之后安静地被夹在了这个男人的两指之间。

    ——这个男人如果说这么容易就可以被打败，就不配称为他们的王了。

    阿斯蒙蒂斯终于拧起了眉头

    “夏尔，不管你到底是什么目的，但是如果王有任何伤害，你的师父也会被牵扯到的。”

 

    之间夏尔不管怎么胡闹都可以，但是如果关乎到王的性命，还有三界之间好不容易建立起来的微妙的平衡，作为魔界的六魔殿下之一，他必须阻止这种事的发生，“难道你愿意死神界和魔界产生矛盾么？”

    夏尔有些不爽地挑了挑眉，并不惊讶地看着自己的匕首在这个男人的手里被碾成碎片，只是并不明显地撅了撅嘴。

    “所以说，小甜心你可能遇上麻烦了哟~”塞巴斯蒂安恶趣味地看着夏尔的表情，依旧优雅的笑着，完全是一副看好戏的状态。

 

    夏尔不爽地转过了头

    “敬爱的阿斯蒙蒂斯殿下，我可能刚刚没有说清楚，出于对您的尊敬，我再解释一下好了。”夏尔优雅地抚上手上的“希望碎片”，被精巧切割的棱角折射出一丝幽蓝色，“我对做宠物没有兴趣，对这个恶魔的性命也没有任何性命，我堕入这个地狱，只不过……”

    “是为了一个游戏而已。”

    “可是……”

    “我不管你到底为了什么游戏，但是你刚刚做了如此无礼的事，作为王的座下六魔，我们都必须以魔界的规矩将你带回去。”玛门有些恼怒地打断了阿斯蒙蒂斯，手中幻化出剑的模样，虽然这已经成为不可能的事情。

    ——在冰刃抵上颈口的情况下。

    当玛门清晰地感受到颈上冰凉而尖锐的触感时，幻化的武器早已被强行压制住。

    这是什么时候的事？他吃惊地想着，却无法抵抗那枚冰刃。

 

    “玛门，我应该已经提醒过你不要用你那本身容量就不大的大脑去想这种无聊的事情了吧。”转过身，夏尔平静地望着他之前所“效忠”的玛门殿下，只是全体的恶魔都感受到了这个少年强大的气场与那令恶魔垂涎欲滴的芳香。

    全场寂静，所有的恶魔都只有沉默，等待着他们的王会给出怎样的答案。

 

    “好了，”处理好了玛门，夏尔又一次转过身，“那么，继续我们刚刚的谈话。”

    “我要奖励。”

    夏尔波澜不惊地吐出了一句貌似撒娇，实质上……它也可以算是变相的撒娇。

    虽说事实上能这么想的也只有塞巴斯蒂安一人而已。

    但是可以确定的是，这句话犹如晴天霹雳一般劈倒了每一个恶魔强大的内心。几秒寂静后，恶魔群中再一次炸开议论的声音。

 

    事实证明，他们的王总是给他们带来惊喜。

    “少爷，只是撒一个娇而已，用得着这样么？”塞巴斯蒂安的笑容终于有了一丝裂缝，叹了一口气，头疼地望着自家的小少爷。

    “是你自己先不知礼数的。”夏尔收回抵住玛门脖颈的冰刃，玛门本想说些什么，但又被塞巴斯蒂安示意停止住，夏尔不置可否地挑了挑眉“作为一个合格的执事，你应该这么对主人说话么？”

    “是是，还请少爷原谅属下的失礼。”

    塞巴斯蒂安俯下身，邪魅的神色再次跳上眉梢，慢慢蛊惑着这个恶魔认定的猎物。

“那么，这个奖励就算是作为执事的我的歉礼好了。”低沉的嗓音魅惑而危险，恶魔冰凉的体温覆上夏尔的脸颊，轻轻挑起下巴，恶魔近乎吻咬着这个少年，他的少爷。

    唇齿交融，不紧不慢地缠绵与撕咬，夏尔有些不适地嘴角溢出细碎的呻吟，优雅的恶魔与少年之间竟然也染上了圣洁而疯狂的色彩。

    空气仿佛凝固了一般，仿佛一切都在压抑着，累积着，等待着被破碎的那一刻。

    一吻完毕，交缠的唇齿扯出暧昧的晶莹，少年的脸颊飘上红晕，别扭地别开脸，而同样身为主角的恶魔依旧没有停下来的意思。

 

    当然，在事态没有在不明不白的情况下演变成不可挽回的情境之前，总会有一两个的路人甲来打破预备好的剧本。

或者是正好使剧情走上了正轨。

    “王，虽然这么说并不是太合适，但是不管怎么说在王的归来之宴上，我希望王能给我们一个解释。”凝固的空气终于被打破，如同存在于玻璃内部唯一瑕疵处的气体瞬间膨胀，碎片从内部随着气流飞旋出来，一句话再一次掀起这场聚会的突变高潮。

 

    夏尔背对着人群，唇角在这一句话后翘起了微小的弧度，仿佛小孩子恶作剧成功一样，好心情地收回了手中的匕首，纤细的手指几近诱惑地抚上自己的唇。

    “这份歉礼我可不满意哦，塞巴斯蒂安。” 夏尔湛蓝色的眼眸充塞起了戏谑的色彩，“我现在只是个商人，商人想要的是什么，身为目前掌权者的你，应该知道的吧。”

塞巴斯蒂安望着自己的少爷满意地笑了笑，危险的弧度在恶魔嘴角绽开。

    “Yes，my lord.”

 

    立起身，塞巴斯蒂安望向那个声音的来源，在这种情况下能够这么张狂的，也只有他了吧。

    ——六魔之一，七宗罪中暴怒的化身，萨麦尔。

    妖冶的紫色掩住了大部分的脸颊，萨麦尔抬起头，望着大厅中的红瞳恶魔，不经意间皱了皱眉。

    ——这家伙，玩得太过了吧。

    “我没有玩哦，萨麦尔。”仿佛已经洞知了他的想法，我们敬爱的路西法又称塞巴斯蒂安的魔王陛下无辜地为自己澄清了一下，“夏尔他，会是你们的第二位饲主哦。”

 

    “王，我绝不认为一个低等恶魔可以仅凭如此与您平起平坐。”萨麦尔玫瑰色的眼眸瞬间绽放出凶残的色彩，“那只是亵渎了王的床榻而已。”

    “谁告诉你，夏尔是低等恶魔的？”塞巴斯蒂安皱了皱眉，低沉的声音降低了温度，带上了警示的色彩。

    刹那间，匕首被轻巧地飞过萨麦尔的耳际，削下了几缕发丝。

    “这是警告，不要妄自对其他事物下定论。”

    “会引来杀身之祸的。”

 

 

    “那把匕首怎么会在王手上的啊，夏尔果然在进宫之前就已经盘算好这一刻了吧。”此刻的玛门端起了香槟悠闲地置身事外，对他来说，反正只要不伤到王，爱怎么玩怎么玩都跟他无所谓，“所以说夏尔真的是一般恶魔么，怎么看都是和王同出一脉的。”

    “谁知道呢？不过夏尔自己也说他不是恶魔诶。”被问到的阿斯蒙蒂斯耸了耸肩肩，他和玛门一样，反正闲着也闲着，而且还是看戏比较安全一点 “这个大概就是葬仪屋说的‘好戏’吧，虽然被摆了一道，但是还是物有所值的。”

    “哎呀，小生这是来晚了么？”

Chapter25

    “葬仪屋大人！”

    人群中忽然有人认出了来人叫了出来，议论声随之而起。

 

    “是葬仪屋啊，那个传说审判过罗宾逊的死神。”

    “他怎么会在这里，还说这么奇怪的话。”

    “看来你还不知道么？葬仪屋大人就是那个夏尔的师父哦。”

    “这样的话还要来么，教出这样的徒弟，也敢出来收拾残局吗？”

 

    玛门饶有兴趣地吹了个口哨，又看到葬仪屋身后还有一个身影，笑意在眼里更深，“看来大家的希望可能要落空了哦。”

    萨麦尔听到动乱停了下来，作为魔界六魔之一，最基本的礼仪不可丢。

    而且，既然师父来了，其他事情也就好解决了吧。他如此想道。

    萨麦尔嘴角一挑，向正走来的葬仪屋行礼：“葬仪屋大人，刚刚失礼了，属下并不知夏尔殿下是您的弟子，多有得罪。”

    优雅的言辞中带出一丝危险，不愧是六魔之一。

    ——只是啊，火候还不到家呢。

    塞巴斯蒂安旁观这一切，微笑地在心里评价。侧了侧头，望见怀里的小家伙颇有兴趣地望着一脸自信的萨麦尔。

——哦呀哦呀，少爷要自己来么。

不过，也无所谓。

    “葬仪屋，你来的太晚了。”少年淡漠，在众人看笑话的眼光中彻底打破了悬念，缓缓地走了过去，“还有你，加百列。”

    “什么——”萨麦尔瞳孔一缩。

    “真是的，夏尔君不要这个样子嘛，”加百列从容地从门后走出，出现在众人面前，“我还想再玩一会儿呢。”

    喧哗再一次从大厅中心爆发开，细碎的被刻意压低的议论从人群中溢出，整个场面貌似已经变成了不可控制的情况。；

    “虽然这么说可能有些任性，但是”，一直在旁边看好戏的魔王陛下终于开了口，优雅的言辞，低沉的嗓音，却令人无法反抗，“我不希望我下面话被打断，更不希望有人违抗我的命令。”

    “否则，你们应该知道是什么下场。”

    狭长的眸子一紧，魅惑而危险，所有恶魔都知道，他们的魔王，从来没有输过，这一次也不例外。

    全场寂静，萨麦尔不甘心地低下头沉默了。

    “就如我刚才所说，夏尔会成为魔界的第二君主，他会成为我唯一的王妃，”魔王陛下顿了顿，看到底下的骚动笑意依旧不减，“我不允许任何人对我的选择有任何异议，也不希望夏尔的地位与身份受到质疑，所以我希望今天能够当着所有人的面说清楚。”

    “夏尔·凡多姆海恩，是我路西法，当今魔界之王唯一的挚爱。”

性感的薄唇吐出忠诚的誓言，所有恶魔都无法相信他们的王竟会说出“爱”这样与黑暗本身相悖的字眼，同时又开始好奇，这个少年，到底有怎样的魔力，让曾经以优雅残忍著称的魔王为之着迷。

    萨麦尔咬了咬下唇，还是忍到了塞巴斯蒂安说完以后才开了口，“但是陛下，属下还是有一个问题。”

    “夏尔殿下，到底是什么来历？”特地把“殿下”两字咬地很重，最后终于问出了这个所有恶魔都关心着的问题，萨麦尔盯着塞巴斯蒂安的笑容，企图想知道答案。

    “说的也是呢，当初第一次看到夏尔君的时候以为是个混血的魔物，但是那股令在座所有恶魔都为之沉醉的芳香，怎么说都不可能从一个魔物的身上散发出来吧。”阿斯蒙蒂斯走上前来凑了个热闹，玛门也跟了上来，反正今天摆明了王是要大闹一场了，如果就在一边看好戏就太无聊了。

    而且，就算再怎么迟钝，就算是萨麦尔也应该猜到这个答案了吧。

    “小生可是等了这个问题等了很久了呢。”葬仪屋幽幽地笑了起来，却玩起了卖关子，“但是这个问题的话，聪明如萨麦尔殿下，应该已经猜到答案了吧。“

    “大人，难道……”大厅里几人打起了哑谜，在旁的众多恶魔听得云里雾里，而听懂的几位却都已心知肚明，只需一个人来点破。”

葬仪屋神秘的笑了起来，终于吐出了一个词：

    “黑白之羽。”

    “你们猜的没有错，夏尔，是人类。”

    葬仪屋的一句话，再一次让所有人的目光集中到夏尔的身上，却又被这个少年冰冷而残酷的目光逼了回去。

    “我绝不承认一个人类成为王的妃子，无论怎样，那可恨的耶和华所宠爱的种族，怎么配得到黑暗的认可！”萨麦尔转过身，嘴角勾起冷笑，残忍地吐出讽刺的话语。

——但他忘了，到底谁才更黑暗。

    夏尔没有说什么，只是又向前走了一步，慢慢地，缓缓地伸出手，纤长的手指骨节分明，湛蓝色的指环随着手指向掌心攥紧的动作折射出不同角度的光。

    ——就像是掐着一个人的脖子。

    与此同时，萨麦尔的瞳孔一缩，整个身体竟被轻而易举地提起，喉咙由于压迫只能呼吸到稀薄的氧气，如一只脱离水的鱼大口呼吸着，却始终掰不开那只无形的手。

    “没错，我是人类，我卑微、下贱、阴险甚至肮脏，那你告诉我现在又是什么情况？”夏尔双眸微眯，展露出危险的气息，“是安逸了太久，就如此果断地丢掉了这些本就属于黑暗的本质？”

    “你有成为过黑暗么？”

    夏尔颇有兴趣地问道，手上加重了力量，蓝色的火焰从“蓝色碎片”飞出，缠绕在整个大厅之上，交缠开妖冶的花纹，火焰周围散落开的银色的羽毛无不预告着这个少年不可动摇的力量。

 

    “这是……”

    “是黑白之羽哦，”塞巴斯蒂安戏谑的笑了，优雅地吐出令人难以置信的事实。

    “我说过的，没有人能够违反我的命令。”

    “黑白之羽的力量便是黑暗的意志，无人可以阻挡它的选择。”

 

    “所以，还有人有异议么？”

    血色的眸子摇曳着魅惑的色彩，却凉的不像话，那是所有恶魔都无法违抗的，从黑暗而来的颜色。

 

    “那么，我宣布，夏尔?繁多姆海恩成为我魔界的第二位魔君，我的……终身伴侣。”塞巴斯蒂安笑了起来，低低的笑声伴随着红色的火焰顺着蓝色的花纹交缠而上，交融成美丽的妖冶的紫色。

    夏尔收回了手，转过身，凉凉的撂下一句：“这一次就饶你一命，下不为例。”

    塞巴斯蒂安笑了笑拥过小小的人儿，轻轻地向夏尔耳后吹了口气：“少爷真是慈悲呢，我还以为萨麦尔这次肯定逃不了了呢。”

    “你忘了主人的喜好了吗？”夏尔挑了挑眉，笑得妖媚。

    “我啊，最讨厌红色了。”

 

    “所以说王这次闹得真是大，作为属下还不能有什么抱怨，真是剥削！”玛门用胳膊肘捅了捅身边的阿斯蒙蒂斯，示意大厅里的宾客还有溢满整个大厅的火焰。

    “王就是这样，上一次出去还变成了乌鸦，真不知道王到底在想什么。”阿斯蒙蒂斯耸了耸肩，回答道。

 

    那么，就这么随他去吧，所有的一切都是烂俗的喜剧结尾，没有死亡，没有鲜血，没有哭泣，没有感伤。

    这只不过是一出我最爱的黑色喜剧。

 

《禁断之爱》END


	10. 番外一 细数这千年的孤寂

细数这千年的孤寂

（《禁断之爱》番外一）

London bridge is falling down,  
　　  
falling down, falling down.

London bridge is falling down,  
　　  
my fair lady .  
　　  
Build it up with iron bars,  
　　  
iron bars, iron bars.  
　　  
Build it up with iron bars,  
　  
my fair lady.  
　　  
玻璃柜里的手摇八音盒奏出古老的歌谣。

这是一个古老的故事

发生在这所歌谣中的伦敦大桥倒塌之前

那个时候，

天使是天使，恶魔是恶魔

却为人类起了纷争

天使说，

人类是上帝的宠儿

便诱导着人类净化自己

恶魔说，

人类是污秽的结合体

便与人类定下契约助其实现愿望

人类的信仰和欲望从而产生

葬仪屋抚上玻璃，

他不明白那个木偶师和天使的执着

因此也无法明白伯爵与执事君的羁绊

那首古老歌谣奏了一遍又一遍

死神终究是死神

无法参透这一切

他记得，那个时候的伯爵还是个孩子

就已经会看着尸体忍住表情

这也许就是坚强  
    
曾经也问过执事君为什么直接帮伯爵处理好所有事情

而他也只是笑了笑，

我只是一个执事而已

没有主人我是不会做事的

真是恶魔呢

歪着头调侃道

我本来就是恶魔

他也一样回敬

呀，我忘了呢

葬仪屋笑了起来

伯爵经历了家变因此与恶魔定下契约

虽是渺小的人类

却掌握着恶魔

牵动了天使

最快乐的时候在红色中重生

最脆弱的时候被红色被背叛

最后的结局时，连一直守护的，也被红色破坏

明明是不属于天使也不属于恶魔的颜色

偏偏是人类堕落的因果

所以，他堕落地彻彻底底

只留下了女王的尸体，和那个八音盒

Iron bars will bend and break ,  
　  
bend and break, bend and break.  
　  
Iron bars will bend and break,  
　　  
my fair lady.  
　  
Build it up with gold and silver,  
　　  
gold and silver, gold and silver.  
　　  
Build it up with gold and silver,  
　　  
my fair lady.  
　　  
有的时候也开始怀念了呢

虽然并没有什么遗憾

只是感慨

呀嘞呀嘞

果然是死神啊

我摇了摇头

八音盒依旧在歌唱

gold and silver I've not got,  
　　  
I've not got,I've not got.  
　　  
gold and silver I've not got,

my fair lady.

再也没有人会来这里带来上好的笑话了吧

就这样吧，伯爵啊

还真是让人无法忘记的存在呢

又一次笑了起来


	11. 番外二 夜色奢靡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有实质，短小

夜色奢靡

（《禁断之爱》番外二,设定为夏尔指使破坏三人组去拍塞巴斯蒂安的照片之后）

夜，是最宽容的，

她包容了一切的肮脏、不堪

“啊……真是无聊呢。”

高傲的少年站在阳台的栏杆旁

撑着下巴的姿势慵懒而诱惑

心不在焉地摇晃着高脚杯里的香槟

缓缓倾斜，再倾斜

橙黄色液体沿着精致的杯口流向一楼的玫瑰花坛

“少爷真是有失贵族风范啊”

黑色的执事装作苦恼的抚了抚头

“怎么可以这么恶作剧呢，玫瑰可是很娇贵的植物呢。”

“切，我才不管，要别人说的我还信，你说的，就算了。”

夏尔不屑地瞟了他一眼

“诶，少爷怎么能这么说呢？我只是一个执事而已。”

塞巴斯蒂安无辜地耸了耸肩。

“切……”这个恶魔……

夏尔转过身望着这个微笑着的执事

不爽地挑了挑眉

“有执事可以这么嚣张的吗？”

“我只是努力让少爷成为实至名归的贵族而已。”

上翘的唇角，谦恭的表情，标准的动作

真是恶魔的美学

“这算什么理由。”

少年咬牙切齿了起来

一言一语之间都是愤怒的色彩

执事依旧不语

夏尔怒了努嘴，

擦过黑色的执事走进府邸

衣服与衣服摩擦出声响

少年被搂住，温热的体温覆上少年单薄的背

暧昧的气息擦过小巧的耳垂

少年的面颊上飞上两片红晕，

“我只不过是想看看你出丑的样子嘛……。”

少年的声线青涩，越说越带上了委屈的色彩。

“那少爷就这样放纵他们三个去作乱……这一次府邸大乱的根源可是你哦，少爷”

软软的声音碰撞上耳膜，让恶魔忍不住逗一逗他

“……”

少年自知理亏，撇了撇嘴， 

“还不是你太完美了嘛，明明只是我的执事……”

嘟起双唇，不满意的扭了扭腰，却被忽然收紧的手臂制住了动作，诱惑的双唇又

一次嘟起

“那么，少爷，你准备好要接受惩罚了吗？”

“诶？”

夏尔转过身诧异地看着他

看着少爷可爱的动作，恶魔笑意更深

“那么少爷，惩罚开始了哦”

“什……唔……嗯……”

唇上的湿热感告诉少年自己被强吻了

看着眼前这个恶魔夏尔只能大呼自己上当却无能为力

羞愤地瞪着这个恶魔

怎知这个执事竟然越笑越灿烂

红色血瞳透出得逞的神色

“那么，少爷。”

夜，还长得很呢……


	12. 番外三 xue色幸福

【Xue】色幸福

（原《禁断之爱》番外三）

她这一生就像一只船  
先是遇到了沙西德漩涡①  
然后为了躲避撞上了对面的锡拉岩礁  
她终于沉没在这美丽、强大而无情的大海之中  
如幻影一般。  
>>>>>>>>用血色做丝线，纺成雪色的纱  
她曾经是那么地向往着他，向往着她能披着纯白色的轻纱做他的六月新娘。  
这只是一场短故事而已，曾经少不经事的他们，因为任性所以站在了一起。

1839年的冬季，灰色的烟雾缭绕在伦敦的上空，阴雨连绵了几天，刺骨冰凉的触感让Victoria②不自主地拢紧了花式繁琐却并不保暖的礼服

“墨尔本子爵③，我不是都说了嘛，这种事情就不要来问我了，婚礼已经提上日程了，这一段时间我想好好自己筹备婚礼都不可以么？”Victoria有些头疼地望着手上的文件，托着腮倚坐在靠窗的扶手椅上，那椅子极尽奢华，宽深高大，雕金镶玉的装饰出一朵一朵盛开的大花，比童话里形容的宝座还要华丽。那么娇小纤细的少女坐在上面，显得有些骄矜而又单薄，就像最最珍贵的瓷器，漂亮而又娇贵，并且价值连城。

“可是女王陛下，新西兰④很快就会成为大英帝国女王您的第一块殖民地了，汉诺威的王位⑤已经被您让给了您的叔父，”墨尔本望着年轻的女王，始终以一种不温不火的态度，年老大臣的瞳孔里孕育着这个世纪最伟大的帝国宏图。“这一次您不能让步了。”

“这只是第一块而已，只要墨尔本你亲自操刀都不会有问题的。” 慵懒地扔下文件，Victoria坐起身，优雅的裙摆扫过华贵而雍容的波斯地毯，转向落地窗的侧脸线条模糊了柔和，柔美的声音瞬间降低了几度“你知道该怎么做的，我最信任的臣子。”

“是的，陛下。”行下标准的臣子之礼，墨尔本满意地望着Victoria决绝的身影，垂首退了出去。“我一定不负您的重托。”

身着白裙的Victoria抚上纤尘不染的窗框，一滴雨下滑，于其他的雨滴凝在一起，忽然蜿蜒开一条水渍，冰凉的刺骨感又一次加深，仿佛融进骨血，冷得让灵魂都忍不住颤抖了起来。

“呐，艾伯特⑥，我有点冷。”  
“真是傻瓜。”柔软的地毯湮没了来者的脚步，一双手环上了她的双臂，温厚的温度透过皮肤，沁入心脾。

艾伯特说过，纯白色是最适合她的颜色  
所以，一切都是纯白色的  
包括她的婚姻，都是如纯白色般纯洁的。

1940年4月20日，维多利亚女王与亲王艾伯特大婚。  
那时还是初春，风凉无叶。  
她终于站在这里，在教堂的门口。他就在那里，在红地毯尽头，身着他与她最爱的纯白色。  
他拥着她，仿佛拥住了整个世界。

“呐，艾伯特，我们……会幸福的吧。”  
“一定会的……”艾伯特一愣，随即又温润地笑了起来，吻住他最爱的银白色的发丝。  
虽然知道作为女王丈夫是一件多么困难的事情，但是……还是任性地在一起了呐……

明明知道的啊，结局什么的，总是悲伤的呢。

>>>>>>她想，她是想跟着他一起走的。

终于是到了尽头呢，我的……幸福。  
时光悠长，曾经的少女已成人妇，曾经的英国女王终于成为了英国的信仰，乃至整个欧洲的祖母。

——只是流年并不静好。

1861年12月14日，艾伯特亲王病逝，享年42岁。

那个男人曾经是她的神，他曾经那么多次站在她的身后，看着她在版图上画下一个有一个殖民地，将他们的孩子送往欧洲的各个王国，让他们的血脉流淌在整个欧洲大陆上。

只是他，就这样仓促地离去了，为了他们亲爱的孩子⑦。

“艾伯特，你不要吓我啊艾伯特，Victoria在这里⑧，你说过我们一定会幸福的，你怎么会食言了呢，艾伯特……”Victoria握着艾伯特冰凉的手，眼泪如断了线的珠子般落下。

“呐，Victoria”艾伯特望着泪光朦胧的祖母绿眸子，心中泛出心疼，只是他再也没有力气去拭干她眼角的泪珠，”一定……一定要幸福着呀”  
“艾伯特……艾伯特……”Victoria看着相框里黑白照片上的男子再一次哭肿了眼。“没有你，幸福？我怎么幸福？”

艾伯特亲王的葬礼盛大而庄重，美丽而奢华的教堂里钟声悠扬，牧师在诉说着，古老的伦敦上空灰雾依旧。  
Victoria一袭黑裙，黑色的头纱下苍老的面容麻木，那双经历风霜却愈发美丽的祖母绿眸子只是呆呆地望着爱人的遗体。

他就在那里，她最熟悉的他，最崇拜的他，最爱的他就在那里。  
尖锐的疼痛仿佛掏空了整个胸腔，血肉模糊。  
不再处理所谓的国家大事，因为想你  
不再穿你最爱的的纯白色，因为怕想你。  
穿上黑寡妇装扮的Victoria越来越忧郁

“艾伯特，我有点冷。.”

>>>>>>她想，她是遇到了天使。  
她离开了伦敦，那个终年无法见到阳光的城市。  
窗外的林檎虬枝不断向后退去。

【伟大的大英帝国已经开始腐朽。】  
Victoria忽然想起了她曾经的导师师梅尔本子爵威廉•拉姆⑨在被放逐之前意味深长的那句话。  
也许这句话是对的吧，不断地对外扩张殖民地，不断地索取，也阻止不了这个国家的堕落的脚步，它曾经是那么的辉煌，只是艾伯特已经走了，她也累了。

这个王国的繁盛其实才刚刚开始，却就已腐朽。  
London bridge is falling down,  
　 falling down, falling down.  
　　London bridge is falling down,  
　　my fair lady .  
唱诗班的孩子们在唱着古老的歌谣，手摇八音盒有些嘶哑的声音突兀而陈旧。  
下午阳光透过彩色的窗子照进有着浓浓书卷味的建筑里，渲染出一片片破碎了的七彩。Victoria阖上了手里的那一本书，放进书架里它原本的位置，然后微微扬起下巴打了个哈欠，如天鹅一般优雅。

黑色头纱唯一没有全部遮住的祖母绿眸子与夕阳零碎的光彩辉映，时间的流逝中只有这双眼睛被它雕琢的愈发美丽。  
Build it up with iron bars,  
　　iron bars, iron bars.  
　　Build it up with iron bars,  
　　my fair lady.   
“呐，亚修，我想，我的灵魂是不是也已经开始腐朽了呢？”回头望着身后不知什么时候进来的执事，Victoria笑意吟吟，眼眸流转，富有光泽而美丽。

“陛下的灵魂是不会腐朽的不是吗？”名为亚修的男子一头美丽的银色短发，温润的紫眸深沉而高贵，那是造物主给予的赐予，温柔却不失锐利，“而且，您是被天使选中的人啊。”熟练而优雅地倒上一杯红茶，玻璃茶具上的花纹素雅、繁琐，透明色的纹路在光线流转中绽放开精巧的色彩。

“说的也是呢，亚修也是选中了我呐。”撩开黑色的面纱，美丽的少女银色的发丝荡开优雅的弧度，瘦削小巧的下巴高傲而可人，精致的锁骨上却划过一道伤疤，如同被缝补的补丁之间丑陋的针脚。  
——应该已经步入老年的女王陛下，竟是一个少女。

“那是当然，只有身为大英帝国女王陛下的您才能和我一起，将这个世界彻底净化啊。”亚修优雅地跪下，吻上少女的手，那只手光滑细腻，白皙微冷如寒冬初雪。指甲微泛着浅浅盈盈的粉，形状宛如花瓣  
“况且，您现在已经不是一个人了，您的身体和艾伯特亲王已经被我缝合在了一起，纯白色的世界等着您去创造，到时候，您和艾伯特亲王就可以永远幸福地在一起了。

“啊，”Victoria温柔地抚上这道伤疤，仿佛爱抚着自己的爱人，“这个身体是我和艾伯特的身体，我们会一起迎接大英帝国的新生，然后永远在一起。”

“ Yes，your majesty。”亚修的背后展开纯白色的羽翼，羽毛散落一地。  
霎时间，钟声响起，夕阳被湮没，再无一人。  
Iron bars will bend and break ,  
　　bend and break, bend and break.  
　　Iron bars will bend and break,  
　　my fair lady.  
Victoria大概永远都不会忘记那一天，纯白色的天使就这样降临在她面前，就在这样的她的面前，将她救赎。

深夜里的宫殿安静地不像是在伦敦，她踮起脚尖走到落地窗面前，仿佛被蛊惑了一般望着窗外放呆，漫长的无尽的思念就这样席卷而来，她环上双臂却还是止不住地颤抖，哽咽的声音蔓延在这悠长的夜，悲凉而无助。

他就这样出现了，那造物主的信徒。  
白衣男子优雅地坐在白金汉宫女王寝室的窗台上优雅地笑着，银发随着风荡起优雅的弧度，月光下的一切都黯然失色，紫色的眼眸泛开笑意，优雅的礼服没有一丝褶皱。唯一令人在意的是，他背后那展开的美丽的纯白色双翼。  
——这是一个展开双翅悲悯人间的天使。

“天使？”Victoria望着窗台上的男子出乎意料之外的镇定。  
“女王陛下这是要干什么啊？”他笑了笑，收起羽翼，向Victoria走了过来，”对了，我叫亚修，是个天使哦”  
“你要干什么？”  
“我？天使当然是来帮助人们获得幸福的咯”被叫做亚修的男子走到Victoria面前笑的迷人。  
“那……你会帮我把艾伯特找回来吗？”Victoria看着眼前的男子，有些恍神。  
“呵呵……”亚修低低的笑了起来，倾城的绝色面容在月光下充满救世主般的光彩。

“当然，我亲爱的维多利亚女王陛下，和我合作吧，我会让您的一生，乃至整个大英帝国的一生变的更加幸福的。”  
“So，are you willing to get this lucky？⑩”  
灰紫色眸子蛊惑着人的信仰，走上那所谓的神所期望的……净化之路。  
“好”  
圣洁的天使向Victoria单膝跪下，右手按上胸膛，许下那份誓言

“Yes ，your majesty”

Build it up with gold and silver,  
　　gold and silver, gold and silver.  
　　Build it up with gold and silver,  
　　my fair lady.⑪

>>>>>>呐，艾伯特，我们又能够在一起了呐。

“呐，亚修，我自己出来是不会有什么事的啦。你就帮我代理一下政务了嘛。”纤细的身架覆上黑色的精细布料，蕾丝花纹一层一层叠加，少女面容俏丽，不停地晃着白衣男子的手臂，嗓音甜腻而带着撒娇的意味，”亚修~~~~”

“诶……陛下您真是个爱撒娇的女孩，好吧，那今天的事务我会帮您代理的。”亚修无奈着看着眼前这个虽然是少女形象但是实际却手段毒辣的Victoria无奈的摇了摇头，宠溺地弯下腰理了理少女额前垂落的银发，”要早点回来哦，陛下您已与艾伯特亲王被我永远拼接在了一起，而您的身体一旦承受不住的话，我就必须将您净化了哦。”

“嗯，我明白了。”Victoria双手伏在胸前望着亚修脸上绽开一朵醉人的笑容，”好不容易才和艾伯特又在一起了，我再也不会和他分开了。”

“那亚修，我走了哦。”揭掉黑色的寡妇装，Victoria再一次换上了和艾伯特共爱的纯白色。  
将带着繁琐花纹的伞撑在头顶望着漫天白雪，伸出手，看着一点一点的盐白在掌中融化。

“呐，艾伯特，这一次，真的是永远了哦”

>>>>>>这便是生而高贵的代价。  
“呐，田中，女王陛下已经决定好了吧？”英俊的男子逆光望着立于府邸远方的伦敦，嘴角弯起美丽的弧度，“这一切，就要结束了吧。”  
“老爷，夏尔少爷还小，女王陛下这么做是不是太过分了一点？”年老的管家望着自己的主人无声地叹息。  
“作为凡多姆海恩，这是他应该背负的，”文森特·凡多姆海恩转过身面对田中笑了起来“夏尔他的身上可是留着我的血液啊。”  
“我会接受陛下的赐予。”  
“我的妻子，瑞秋会被永远缝合在一起，这是陛下的赐予，也是我的意志。”  
“所以田中，拜托，不要告诉夏尔这一切。”  
纵使他再无奈，再遗憾，也不能挽回了。田中如是这么想着，停下了手中的笔，合上了精致皮革的笔记本。  
他看着凡多姆海恩两代家主成长为能够独当一面的贵族，却依旧无法阻止他们陷入黑暗的命运。  
——那是无法逃避的、凡多姆海恩历代家住都无法逃避的命运。  
这便是生而高贵的代价。

>>>>>红色的火舌如同石蒜花一样艳丽，蔓延在破败而古老的府邸上。  
红色，红色，还是红色。  
“爸爸！妈妈！”纤细的少年奔跑在原本华贵的长廊上，呼喊着父母，大火将一切毁得什么也不剩下，长廊尽头是一扇门，门后便是父母的卧室。

就是这里，噩梦终止，夏尔被惊出了一身冷汗，从床上坐起。  
这是一个循环的梦境，回忆一次又一次在午夜梦回进入这个梦境，伤疤一次又一次愈合，一次又一次被撕扯，那是一代家族的灭亡，也是这个少年——夏尔•凡多姆海恩的崛起。  
那是红色编制的梦，他清楚地记得，那梦的最后。  
门后不是母亲温柔的眸子，不是父亲低沉的嗓音。

——那是噩梦，是用人体拼接而成的人偶。  
伤疤从脸的中间划开，母亲海蓝色的眸子与父亲眼角的泪痣同时出现在同一张脸上，皮肤被人用恶劣的针脚缝制了起来，原本美丽而优雅的人儿就被这样活生生的拼接在了一起。

——那是恶质的神圣，所创造出来的扭曲的美丽。  
回忆再一次被撕扯开，父亲母亲被缝制在一起的那张脸不断略过脑海，夏尔的胸腔漫上忍不住干呕的欲望。

“又做噩梦了吗，少爷？”黑衣执事敲了敲门，优雅地举着烛台推门而进。  
夏尔没有答话，只是沉默着。  
“真是的呐，这么逞强。”放下烛台，执事有些头疼地皱起眉头，“算了，少爷您稍等一下，我去热牛奶，这样有助于睡眠。”

“不用了，塞巴斯蒂安”夏尔有些沉闷的声音从执事身后传来，塞巴斯蒂安感到自己的衣脚被抓住了，“我有点冷，只是这样而已。”  
嘴角恶质地弯起弧度，塞巴斯蒂安转过身，“我可不记得少爷已经这么会撒娇了呢。”  
蜡烛光摇曳，执事猩红色的眸子亮起，污浊而不洁，如同温润的羊脂玉，看着温暖却没有温度。

——就像是恶魔。  
——没错，就是恶魔。  
灯光一晃，灭了。

 

他在那场大火里重生，用自己的灵魂与这个恶魔做了交换，重新成为了新一任大英帝国黑暗世界的统治者，他要让那些背叛凡多姆海恩家、沾满罪恶的人尝到跟自己一样的屈辱和痛苦。  
“确定要建立契约吗，一旦拒绝了信仰，就不能再踏入神的大门。”黑色的乌鸦在漫天的羽毛中无动于衷的看着这一切的毁灭。  
“少废话，契约使，快点遵从我的愿望。”  
“Yes，my lord.”  
——究竟是谁，在引诱谁在何时开始沉沦。

他终是将灵魂卖给了恶魔，以自己的复仇作为条件。

【现在我在做的事、都是我自己期望、自己选择的、我绝不会后悔、也不会抱怨、即使是对任何人。】 他如是这么想到。

>>>>>>她想，她是真的眷恋上了这个如曾经的自己一样美好的女孩。

“呐，宝拉，今天是夏尔的生日哦”伊丽莎白望着冰上琳琅满目的街市兴高采烈地叫着”这一次，我一定要找到夏尔喜欢的礼物！”  
“嗯，小姐一定可以找到的。”宝拉看着眼前信心满满的伊丽莎白会心的笑了起来。  
天真可爱的贵族小姐正在寻找着自己心仪的礼物。

 

走在冰上，飒飒的寒风不留情满地灌入领口，Victoria不禁紧了紧围巾，搓了搓手“真是的，早知道就听亚修的话把风衣披上了，看来要早点回去了呐。”

——自己真的…夺回幸福了呐  
望着桥上未建成的天使雕像，少女残蝶般的睫毛温顺地垂下，被覆上一层松软的盐白，再慢慢抖落下，对着手掌哈了口气，Victoria闭上了眼睛。

“哇，姐姐你不冷吗？”冷不防地声音忽然介入，Victoria吓了一跳转过身来，穿着粉色礼服的少女看着自己眨了眨眼睛。

“姐姐你好，我是伊丽莎白，不介意的话，你可以叫我利兹哦。”  
Victoria浅笑，原来是个孩子啊。  
白衣女子巧笑嫣兮，“我叫艾薇，利兹你好哦”

“姐姐你穿这么少站在这里不冷吗？和我们一起去马车里坐坐吧。”伊丽莎白从手捂中抽出白嫩小手拉住Victoria再一次笑了起来。

“诶？可以吗？”Victoria看着眼前的少女诧异地说，手掌中传来的温度让她有些晃神，这个孩子看起来应该是个贵族家的小姐，而且还很受宠爱，温暖地就像三月的太阳，就是伦敦，也会受到它的爱抚。  
“当然可以啦，姐姐快来嘛。”伊丽莎白拉起Victoria就朝马车的方向跑去，”生病的话会难受的哦”

 

“姐姐也是自己偷偷跑出来的吗？”伊丽莎白将手捂随意地放在一边，接过宝拉递过来的茶。  
“诶？嗯……算是吧……”Victoria接过杯子，慵懒的撑着下巴有些诧异的回答道，”利兹你也是偷跑出来的吗？”  
“是的哦。”伊丽莎白仿佛是想起了什么事情，兴奋了起来，而后又有些羞涩地低下了头，

“今天，是夏尔的生日，我一定要选到能让他高兴的礼物的！”

望着粉衣少女同自己一样祖母绿眸子绽出仿佛曾经自己对艾伯特一般的光彩，Victoria一怔，有些恍惚。

夏尔•凡多姆海恩，那是大英帝国黑暗世界的管理者，也是她的走狗。

“夏尔•凡多姆海恩是个不洁，他的出生就是他的原罪⑫，”看着少年渐渐远去的背影，亚修的眉毛微皱，但很快恢复了温润的笑容“最可恨的是，在陛下那次肃清他的父亲文森特后他竟然召唤来了恶魔，要不是他之后帮助陛下您很好地管理了英国的地下世界，可能我就会进行强行肃清了呐。”

“这种事情其实无所谓啦，亚修。” Victoria笑了笑，撩开面纱，“反正塞巴斯蒂安那个恶魔并没有那么轻易地帮夏尔君完成复仇不是么？等到夏尔君明白，所有人不都已经被肃清了嘛。”

凡多姆海恩，这个冠着大英帝国黑暗面的姓氏，这个一家族一代又一代地管理着大英帝国的黑暗面，其根基可以说是连Victoria都无法动摇，当年的文森特•凡多姆海恩也是靠着亚修的力量才得以铲除的。

——伊丽莎白怎么可以……爱上这样一个不洁  
Victoria的心里升腾起一股微妙的情感。  
———利兹她……  
“呐，利兹，你这么喜欢夏尔吗？”Victoria望着伊丽莎白羞涩地就像曾经自己，忽然觉得很可笑，于是她就笑了起来，无声……  
“当然啦！夏尔是我最最最喜欢的人啊……”伊丽莎白顿时绽开最绝美的笑容，甜美，只是带着一丝无法掩去的落寞。

“虽然……夏尔现在已经不会笑了……”

Victoria有些嘲讽。  
———最最最……喜欢的人吗？

“但是我一定会让夏尔笑的，因为我是夏尔的未婚妻，就算不能够像塞巴斯蒂安先生那样厉害，我也不会放弃的！”伊丽莎白的脸有些泛红，坚定而决绝…

“我们一定会幸福的……”  
Victoria忽然怔住，“艾伯特……”

“诶？姐姐你在说什么啊。”伊丽莎白回过神来，奇怪的看着Victoria失神的脸庞。  
“呃，没什么……”Victoria回过神来，有些沉默。

马车里很安静，只听得到雪花飘落下的声音，天使的羽毛散落人间。  
Victoria已经不记得那天自己到底是怎么下的马车，只记得自己在那场雪中伫立了很久才召唤来了亚修。  
白羽天使从天而降，羽毛和雪花混落在一起，再也分不清。

“带我回去吧”Victoria小心地往亚修的羽翼里靠了靠。  
亚修温柔地用洁白的羽翼挡住风雪，温柔地看着他的女王殿下。  
“Yes，your majesty.”

大本钟响起，一片白雪上空无一物，只剩下寂静的白色。  
“呐，艾伯特，你说雪为什么是白色的呢？”  
“那是因为呀，它忘记了自己原本的颜色哦。”

“呐，亚修你是虐杀天使吧？” Victoria褪下自己的白色长裙，窗外天色昏冷阴暗，冷风呼啸而来，夹杂着碎雪琼玉翩翩飞舞，繁华之景在瑟瑟寒风中颤抖着，任凭落雪覆盖。  
“是的哦，女王陛下怎么想起这种事了呢？”亚修在一旁温柔地笑着，慢条斯理地理好她随意扔下的白色长裙。  
“如果是这样的话，亚修一定会除掉那个跟在夏尔身边的恶魔了吧。”  
“只要陛下给我下达了命令，这一切，我都会做到的。”灰紫色眼眸柔和如水，望着他的陛下。  
“那就好。” Victoria闭上了眼。

>>>>>>她想，她一定……要幸福。

“呐，姐姐，你真的好漂亮啊！”伊丽莎白看着Victoria穿着花式华丽繁琐的纯白色礼服两眼桃心地陶醉着。  
“阿拉，利兹你也一样哦，”Victoria优雅地看着眼前的艳衣少女兴奋的样子坦然地笑了笑，”蝴蝶结真的很卡哇伊呐。”  
“那是一定的，任何时候我都要卡哇伊的，这样才能让夏尔再一次开心起来啊！”伊丽莎白歪着头绽开笑容。

——又是……夏尔吗？

“真是的，利兹真是的，老是“夏尔夏尔”的，我都快要吃醋了呢！”Victoria笑道。  
“姐姐你真是的，这么小气~~”伊丽莎白的脸上飘上两朵红晕。  
——真是可爱呢！  
Victoria如是这么想着。  
已是五月，Victoria怎么也不会想到，自己也能像个小女生一样穿梭在舞会中，谈论着自己的礼服。说来也巧，Victoria其实已经快忘了那天大雪中的事。却在偷跑出来时碰见了来参加舞会的伊丽莎白。

自己……到底是以什么样的立场和伊丽莎白说她……最最最喜欢的夏尔呢？  
真的不知道呐。

“凡多姆海恩伯爵驾到。”  
Victoria本还想再说些什么，话却卡在喉咙口怎么也说不出。  
“那么伊丽莎白，我要走了哦。”Victoria微笑地看着少女的视线早已转移到那抹湛蓝上。

真是嘲讽呢。

“诶？姐姐呢？”伊丽莎白反应过来的时候，Victoria已经不在了。

 

任亚修褪去自己最爱的白色，重新换上曾经最不喜爱的黑。  
——艾伯特，我果然还是，太软弱了呢。

明明是知道的。  
伊丽莎白爱着她的夏尔。  
而那个夏尔，早已坠入了她无法触及的黑暗。  
明明……是知道的啊。  
那个恶魔，早已毁掉了她曾经所有的信仰。

 

“少爷不去陪一陪伊丽莎白小姐吗？”红眸恶魔穿着一身执事装优雅地笑着。  
“虽然已经快结束了，但是少爷也太无情了一点呐。”  
“伊丽莎白就那样就好，我已经无法再陪着她了不是么。”抚上右手大拇指上的蓝色戒指，夏尔忽然话锋一转“难道你希望？”  
句子里带着调皮，仿佛小孩子玩游戏时的神色。  
“这个嘛……”红眸恶魔一愣，随即笑的比之前都要灿烂，”我不介意少爷到底想怎么样。”

“只是……如果玩过了头，惩罚的时候少爷可不要哭哦。”  
狭长的眸子看似随意的调笑着，然后满意看到倔强的小人不能掩饰地一僵。  
火大地瞪着身后看似恭敬的恶魔，夏尔半天也只能丢出一句话。  
“……恶魔”  
“谢谢夸奖”  
恶魔低笑，弯下腰轻轻在夏尔耳边吹气，”少爷刚刚又喝了一杯香槟吧，我记得有说  
您最近身子有些弱，不能碰酒精的哦”  
不出意外地看到少年耳根开始变红。  
“那么，少爷你想要什么惩罚呢？”

 

Victoria看着那条她和艾伯特最爱的白色裙子失神。

她记得那个恶魔眼里的温柔。  
那该死的蛊惑。  
伊丽莎白怎么可以爱上一个坠入地狱的不洁。  
绝对……不可以。

说好的，要幸福的啊。

“亚修”Victoria闭上了眼。  
“在”白衣男子跪下，暗紫眼眸泛起温柔的光。  
“除掉……夏尔•凡多姆海恩”

“Yes，your majesty”

>>>>>>她想……

她败了，终究还是败了。  
明明，是明白的啊。

“塞巴斯蒂安是魔界的王，就算是我，也不一定会赢。”  
“但是只要陛下下命令，亚修一定会尽力去做的”  
“陛下……一定要幸福啊”

再一次穿上曾经最至爱的白色。  
只是，不再只为你了呐，艾伯特。

她记得亚修暗紫色的眼眸里第一次只倒映出了自己。所有的信仰，瞬间化为了红色。

——那个男人眼睛的颜色。  
她终是按照亚修与她定下的契约，在亚修死后成为了新晋的加百列天使。  
她想她终究都无法原谅自己，伊丽莎白终于也死在了自己手上  
为了她最最最喜欢的夏尔。

变故来得太过于突然，Victoria来不及记住那全部的细节，只记得亚修那双紫眸里的温柔。  
——就像当初的艾伯特。

“呐，亚修，我现在，也变成天使了呐。”  
“伊丽莎白她……一定会幸福的吧”  
“她明明知道的呀，夏尔君再也不可能回来了，为什么……为什么要么执着地等下去呢。”

“真是傻瓜”  
Victoria讽刺地笑了起来。

 

“到底谁是傻瓜呀。”  
雪落下，此时无声胜有声。

我逆着时光去找你，  
只是你……却和我的未来永远消失在了这时光里。  
我在流年里等你。  
哪怕光阴已经停止，  
一直，一直

 

完

① 沙西德是西西里海边一个很危险的漩涡，航海人想避开这个漩涡，又撞到对面的锡拉岩礁上，终至覆没。  
② 指维多利亚女王Alexandrina Victoria （1819年5月24日—1901年1月22日) 维多利亚女王英国历史上在位时间最长的君主，在位时间长达64年。她是第一个以“大不列颠和爱尔兰联合王国女王和印度女皇”名号称呼的英国君主。她在位的64年期间（1837-1901年），是英国最强盛的所谓“日不落帝国”时期。  
③ ⑨这里通指威廉·拉姆，第二代墨尔本子爵，PC，FRS（William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne，1779年3月15日－1848年11月24日），英国辉格党政治家，曾自1830年至1834年任内务大臣，后来又在1834年以及自1835年至1841年出任英国首相。此外，墨尔本子爵早年曾任维多利亚女王的老师。  
④ 1840年英国占领了新西兰，这标志着英国在全世界的殖民体系形成。  
⑤ 当1837年英王威廉四世驾崩后，英国王位传给了血缘关系较近的肯特郡主维多利亚。但因德意志地区施行撒利法，禁止女性继承王位。维多利亚三伯父的汉诺威王位传给了她的五叔坎伯兰公爵。但此时，普鲁士已经开始密谋统一德国的大业。1866年，普奥战争期间，普鲁士突然派兵占领汉诺威王国，并改编为普鲁士的一个省。汉诺威王国灭亡。  
⑥ 又译作阿尔伯特亲王（Albert, Prince Consort），全名弗朗西斯·阿尔伯特·奥古斯都·查尔斯·埃曼纽尔，最初被称为萨克森-科堡-哥达的阿尔伯特王子，是英国维多利亚女王的表弟和丈夫。  
⑦ 指艾伯特亲王视察桑德伯斯特新军校的设施建造时淋湿了身体，得了风湿病。几天后，他拖着病体去剑桥了解长子即未来英王继承人威尔斯王子的情况又受了致命的风寒，终于病死在白金汉宫。  
⑧ 原文是“ES ist kleinesFraucheu”（可爱的夫人就在这里）。是艾伯特亲王病重时维多利亚安慰他的话。  
⑩ 可译为“您可愿幸福？”（语法错误什么的都无所谓啦。）  
⑪ 一首充满悲剧色彩的民谣。伦敦桥是泰晤士河上资格最老的桥，公元965年建成。它原是一座木桥，两个世纪后改为石桥，是当年沟通泰晤士河南北两岸的唯一通道。岁月沧桑，伦敦桥难逃苍老的命运，逐渐显露了颓败的迹象，对日益繁重的交通，已不胜重荷，于是，便流传了这样一首充满悲剧色彩的民谣。  
⑫ 原罪一词来自基督教的传说，它是指人类生而俱来的、洗脱不掉的“罪行”。圣经中讲：人有两种罪——原罪与本罪，原罪是始祖犯罪所遗留的罪性与恶根，本罪是各人今生所犯的罪。  
以上，皆出自百度百科。


	13. 番外四 孤寂与信仰

孤寂与信仰

（《禁断之爱》番外四）

塞巴斯蒂安来找葬仪屋的时候，葬仪屋其实是非常惊讶的。

一是惊讶这个魔王怎么在契约结束后还来自己的店里。

这个疑问在葬仪屋一见到这个恶魔怀里的精美宛如瓷娃娃的时候便全数解开。

——这个恶魔，动了心。

虽然，这本是恶魔最该忌讳的事情，但是以路西法这种屡次打破常规的的体质，他也不打算在做什么评价。

好吧好吧，原谅他这种爱看好戏的恶趣味。

灰蓝色发的少年躺在恶魔精心准备的充满白蔷薇的棺材里，眼罩不在，交缠而成的紫色契约印已经被恶魔掩去。

“这个契约印会给少爷带来麻烦的。”

他记得那个恶魔是这么说的。

还真是温柔呐。葬仪屋这么想着，抚了抚手中的镰刀。

“所以，就这样答应了呐。”

 

“执事君还真是的呢，还用了那样的条件……”细长的指甲划过柔媚的白蔷薇，“就这么自信伯爵逃离不了么？”

“还是说，路西法你一开始就没有想要用契约锁住伯爵……呢？”

恶魔到底怎么会动的心呢？

真的不知道呢？

这便是惊讶的原因之二。

被白蔷薇缠绕着的充满仇恨的甜美的孱弱少年，让恶魔第一次动了情，还很不巧地勾引上了如今无法超越的路西法魔界之王。

哦……不不，不是勾引，而是迷倒了……那个世称优雅而残忍的恶魔。

葬仪屋承认就伯爵的灵魂来说，那可是恶魔眼中至上甜美的点心，只是那也只是灵魂，虽然伯爵有着一身对于人类来说算是令人垂涎的美丽的皮囊，但是人类的皮囊有着时间的束缚，保质期这样短暂，对于永生的恶魔来说根本不值一提。

那么，到底是为了什么呢？

“那么葬仪屋你又是为了什么停在这人世间呢，嗯？”记得自己曾经问过执事君，但是也只是被这个魔界之王用问题回答问题的方式躲掉了。

“是呀，到底……是为什么呢？”孤寂的死神本是终身制的职业，自己却辞掉了工作在人间开了这家葬仪屋，这到底是为什么呢？”

他从没想过这个问题，也许是漫长的流年之中曾经想起，只是终究湮没在世纪与世纪之间。

——他一直很明白，他终究都是一个人。

记忆清晰得支离破碎，他还记得文森特抚着眼下的泪痣微笑着与自己玩文字游戏。

“葬仪屋，你应该明白的，我始终都是一个人。”  
“我爱瑞秋，只是我永远只能是一个人。”  
“所以我选择了对陛下妥协。”

文森特和夏尔不同，他孤独，优雅，残忍却有着感性与忠诚的一面，葬仪屋也一直知道着这一切，只是保守秘密的，不止他一个，他可没有这么好心为伯爵答疑解惑。

——文森特，他一直在孤寂里挣扎。  
——他不甘寂寞。

所以他选择了最极端的方法和他所爱之人在一起，但夏尔他从未挣扎过，他很明白他无法逃脱他的孤寂，所以他选择了恶魔。

但是他终究脱离了孤寂，因为那个恶魔。

葬仪屋忽然很累，他已经很久很久没有想起过文森特了，他忽然很想再和那个第一次勾起他兴趣的人类再喝上几杯咖啡。

他通常都只是倾听，因为他很明白，他们两个不一样，他终究都是一个人。  
——这么多么冷的笑话。

说起来喜欢冷笑话的毛病也是从那时候开始的吧，伯爵他就算有那个执事，讲冷笑话的功力也远远及不上他的父亲呐。

——因为他本身，就是个笑话。

孤寂怎会是区区人类就可以摆脱的？这只不过是天使的一面之词罢了，光明的背面永远伴随着黑暗，这是所谓的神也无法否认。那是任何物种，任何人，任何生命本质上的无法互相沟通，也是世界之初到终都无法摆脱的孤寂。

——他也就是这样，熬过了千年的孤寂。

但是这个人类不相信。也许正是因为有了信仰，才会有了他心中那点虚无本质的希望，文森特他信仰的，到底是什么？

是神？只是他背负的黑暗太多，又怎能祈求耶和华那个神圣到恶质的老头？  
是魔？只是他爱着一切，爱着瑞秋，爱着着夏尔，爱着他的凡多姆海恩，又怎么可能为了所谓的爱抛弃一切。

也许，他所信仰的，他永远都无法猜透吧？  
其实答案早已呼之欲出，只是他还是无法猜透。  
他忽然有点儿，想念他的老友了。  
那个恶魔所要告诉他的，是不是也是这个答案？

“只因为他是少爷哦。”

呐，文森特，果然啊……  
凡多姆海恩，是受眷顾的姓氏吧，我的挚友。


End file.
